Need You Now
by Kurt-Blaine-Klaine
Summary: What happens really at Dalton? Kurt is pregnant, and how will Blaine deal with the love of his life being pregant, how will Kurt's friend's take it, everyone seemed to think of Kurt as a baby penguin. Follow Klaine through pregnancy and raising a child, set in an AU! Will have some of CP Coulter's character's from "Dalton" inside. Mpreg, and Klaine. Please give it a chance!
1. Is It Even Possible?

AN: My first Glee fanfic please be nice! It is also my first mpreg story! I ship Klaine so if you don't ship Klaine this is not the story for you. Oh and Kurt will not be going back to McKinley he will be at Dalton, but he will still have his New Direction friends. Reeed, Evan, and Ethan will be a part of my story, they are from CP Coulter's "Dalton fic but you don't have to read it to understand this fanfiction, but I do recomend that story.

Takes place during the beginning of season two, Kurt and Blaine met at the end of Season 1!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! Ryan Murphy owns it, if I owned it the season finale would have been differently!

* * *

Kurt looked down at the test that read positive a few tears dropped down onto the test. Kurt threw the test in the trash and went to his bed. He plopped down on the bed and curled into a ball crying his eyes out. How could he be pregnant this shouldn't happen to guys, it shouldn't be happening he was a guy for crying out loud. What would he tell Blaine, what about his future what about Broadway? He didn't regret sleeping with Blaine, but he wished he knew that there was a possibility they would have used protection.

~FLASHBACK~

Kurt was wrapped up in Blaine's arms, they were kissing rather passionately.

"Kurtsie are you sure we shouldn't use protection" Blaine asked holding up a condom.

Kurt laughed and playfully batted the condom out of his hand, "for crying out loud Blainey we don't need a condom we are both virgins, and well guys so we don't have to worry about pregnancy."

Blaine sighed and went back to kissing Kurt possessively.

~END FLASHBACK~

Kurt shook his head at the memory, damn it he thought why didn't I listen to Blaine. Kurt totally forgot about Warbler practice, because well he was depressed. He didn't here the door open or saw Blaine, Sebastian, Nick, Jeff, Wes, Thad, Trent, David, Reed, Evan, and Ethan enter his room.

Blaine rushed instantly to the crying Kurt. "Kurtsie baby what's wrong" Blaine asked rubbing small circles into his back. Kurt cried louder.

"Blainey I'm pregnant." Kurt replied around a sob.

Blaine held onto Kurt protectively. "Kurt honey your a guy, and guys can't get pregnant." Blaine said sweetly, as Sebastian got Kurt a glass of water.

"Drink this Kurtsie and try to calm down." Sebastian said with a sweet smile sitting at the foot of the bed.

Kurt looked at Blaine "Babe well I have been getting sick every morning, I have been rather bitchy, and I have been super tired." Kurt said bitchily.

Jeff looked at Kurt, "Did you take a test?" He asked looking at the sweet boy curled up in the bed.

"Of course I took a test you dumbass." Kurt snapped back.

Blaine laughed at his boyfriend's comment, Jeff could be a dumbass sometimes. "Kurt I think we should go see my father." He told his boyfriend as he grabbed the keys of the desk.

Kurt nodded weakly and got off the bed. Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, and Sebastian all called a spot in the Navigator. Blaine looked at his friend's with a strange look on his face, "Alright guys I know y'all love me and Kurt but are you sure you want to come it will be boring.."

Sebastian, Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff all said "Of course we are coming and hey its will be more fun than the homework we have."

Trent laughed and hugged Kurt, "Good luck let me know if you are, or if you aren't, because unlike everyone else, I want to do homework, but I do care."

Kurt looked miserable facing his friends as he tugged on his Dalton blazer. "God I hate this blazer."

The other Warbler's in the room stared at Kurt with shock and horror on their faces. Blaine laughed loudly "But Kurtsie you weren't saying that three weeks ago when you practically ripped it off of me. In fact you said you loved the blazer." Jeff and Nick both made loud retching noises. Kurt moaned and grabbed Blaine's hand as Sebastian opened the door. They managed to make it to the Escalade without being seen, not like anyone would have cared anyway. Blaine hopped into the driver's side, as Jeff held the crying possibly pregnant Kurt.

Blaine was scared what if guys could pregnant what would happen then he was lost in his thoughts as he pulled into his dad's office parking lot. Blaine parked towards the front and fetched Kurt off Jeff's lap. David ran ahead and opened the door for the guys, the receptionist, Claire, looked at Blaine and said "Blaine what do you need?"

Blaine smiled he always liked Claire, and he dropped Kurt off at a nearby couch. "Well Claire I think Kurt might be pregnant and I was wondering if I could see my father and see if it is possible." Blaine said sweetly sending her a wink as he gestured back to the sobbing boy in David's lap.

Claire smiled and went to go fetch Dr. Marcus Anderson. Marcus smiled as Claire entered his office, "Marcus your son and his his boyfriend are here to see you." She said warmly, "What would you like me to do?"

Marcus looked up from the file on the desk, "Go find Sophia and have her put them in room four please." He stated going back to his file as Claire left his office. Claire found Sophia easy enough and told her what Marcus had said.

Sophia went to go fetch the boys, seeing as how the waiting room was empty at the moment, she almost was scared at how full the waiting room was. "Blaine, honey, your father will see you now." Blaine laughed and somehow managed to get Kurt off his lap. Kurt sighed in protest, as Blaine made him get up and they went hand in hand into the open doorway. Kurt looked seriously uncomfortable as the nurse guided him to room four, Kurt sat on the uncomfortable bed/table thing in the middle of the exam room. Blaine sat on the chair next to the bed and rubbed soothing circles on Kurt's hand.

Dr. Anderson was wondering what the hell his son and boyfriend was doing, there was a health center a Dalton, but he put all his thoughts away and opened the door to exam room four, and saw Kurt shaking like a leaf on the exam table.

"Kurt, what brings you in today?" He asked warmly as he sat down on the rolling stool.

Kurt looked down at his dress shoe covered feet and said "I think I am pregnant" in a very small voice." Marcus still managed to here it, and he sent his son a death glare. Blaine looked at his father with a huge question on his face. Marcus smiled at the shaking boy,

"What makes you think that?" He asked gently hoping Kurt didn't have the male pregnancy gene. Kurt glared at him, "Well I took three tests they all said positive, I vomit almost every morning, I am bitchier than normal, I just feel pregnant." Kurt said glaring at Dr. Anderson.

"Well Kurt have you ever heard of something called the K gene?" Dr. Anderson asked sweetly, a small smile on his face.

Kurt looked scared, "Um no I haven't what the hell is it." Kurt demanded, grabbing Blaine's hand tightly.

Marcus smiled, "well Kurt the K gene, is a rare gene and it is the only way guys can get pregnant, and I thought I only knew one person with it, he said sending Blaine an evil wink, but maybe I know two."

Kurt look confused, "Blaine if you knew guys could get pregnant, why did you look at me as though I smoked something back in our dorm?" Kurt asked nicely.

Blaine smiled, "because well I thought I was the only one who get pregnant between us, and well it scared me, and did you see how surprised the guys were, I didn't want them to think I was insane also."

Kurt laughed at his smartassed boyfriend comment, "so doc, how do you know if I have the K gene or not?" He asked, hoping it didn't involve a needle.

Blaine looked down at the floor as his dad spoke, "a simple blood test, should tell us if you have the K gene and if you are pregnant."

Kurt started shaking harder, "no anything but needles, please anything."

Blaine laughed, "Easy tiger, I can easily distract you from the thing."

Marcus smiled, "so I take it someone doesn't like needles?" He asked as he got up and went to get Sophia.  
"I just don't dislike them, I hate them they scare me to the point of hiding from you or Sophia." Kurt said practically in tears.

Marcus nodded and went to find his nurse. Blaine held Kurt in his arms, knowing how scared his boyfriend is of needles.

Sophia walked back in with a small smile on her face she had her back to the boys finding the things she needed. Kurt watched scared but Blaine was a perfect distraction. Sophia turned around after grabbing gloves, "Alright ready Kurt?" She asked as Blaine tightened hold of Kurt's other hand. Kurt looked at her with fear in his eyes. Kurt weekly nodded a buried his head in Blaine's chest, as Sophia entered the needle in his arm. Kurt let out a muffled meow sound as the needle was taken out. Blaine held him in his arms, as Sophia labeled the vials of blood, and placed a band-aid on Kurt's arm. "Alright boys I will get the vials down to the lab, and the results should be in about an hour." She said as she walked out of the exam room.

Dr. Anderson walked back into the room, "So boys you are free to go, but I want you both back here in a hour."

Kurt and Blaine both nodded, and Blaine helped Kurt off the exam table. Blaine looped his arm through Kurt, and exited out into the waiting room, and both boys were bombarded by there friends. "Guys calm down it's still going to be another hour before we find out or not. So what should we do in the meantime?" Blaine asked trying to get his friends to back off Kurt.

Wes, Sebastian, David, and Kurt all said "Lima Bean" at the same time, as Nick and Jeff rolled their eyes.

Blaine smiled and wrapped an arm around Kurt, "don't worry my prince, we will get a table far away from them, and talk about everything."

Kurt smiled and handed his keys once again to Blaine, as Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian all crawled in back. Everyone was quite on the way to the Lima Bean, nobody said a word, however everyone was sending Kurt looks. At the Lima Bean the group broke up, and Kurt and Blaine got there usual a medium drip for Blaine, and a grande nonfat mocha for Kurt.

They sat at there normal table and Blaine was the first to speak. "Kurt babe, even if you are pregnant, I want to be a part of it, this is our baby, promise me we will always be together no matter what happens." Blaine said sweetly taking a sip of his coffee, as he held Kurt's hand.

"Of course babe, together forever." Kurt said sweetly looking at Sebastian and Karofsky talking and flirting, why didn't they just admit they liked each other. Nick and Jeff were all but making out, and Wes and David were trying to get Nick and Jeff's attention. Maybe Dalton was a gay school, he shared his thoughts with Blaine, and they both busted out laughing.

However the fun was short lived because the boys noticed the time. "Come on Kurt." Blaine said trying to get his boyfriend out of the chair he currently was occupying. Kurt sighed, as Jeff, Blaine, Wes, and David noticed the time. Sebastian decided to hang back with Dave. Kurt held Blaine's hand all the way to the office.

Claire smiled at the boys and waved them back to Marcus's office. Marcus sat behind his desk staring hole's into Kurt's blood test results.

"Hi boys, well Kurt there is no easy way to say this, but you tested positive for the K gene, and you are indeed pregnant, so congratulations are in order." Marcus said looking at Kurt and his son. "Now boys I don't know how much you know on male pregnancy, but it is serious and risky so I am sending you to a specialist, he has dealt with male pregnancy before so you guys are in excellent hands, however his office is in Akron, but he is one of the best around, and you guys have an appointment with Dr. Criss tomorrow at 3 pm." Marcus said handing over the appointment card. "Good luck boys and I really am happy for you, maybe a little disappointed that you didn't use protection." He said sending Blaine a wink which meant I will deal with you later. Blaine sunk back in his chair, and grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it.

Kurt got up and thanked Marcus, and dragged Blaine with him, Kurt's tears were already back in his eyes, Blaine noticed and pulled Kurt into his arms. "Kurt honey don't cry it's okay, I will be here with you I will never leave you." Blaine said rubbing his boyfriend's back.

"Blainey it's not that, I am just scared, I thought this couldn't happen to guys, and yet its happening to me, and I thought my future was Broadway and not a child." Kurt said leaving tears on his boyfriend's blazer.

"We will figure this out together Kurt." Blaine replied as he grabbed Kurt's hand, and went to face the awaiting guys.

Wes and David were the first to ask, and crowed around the awaiting couple. Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's stomach, and Nick and Jeff started jumping around excitedly.

Jeff squealed and picked up Kurt. "Easy Jeffie don't hurt me." Blaine laughed and helped get Jeff of Kurt.

David smiled at Blaine, "So daddy how are you holding up?" David asked, elbowing Blaine in the side.

"I can't wait until the little munchkin is born." Blaine declared almost jumping with excitement. Wes rolled his eyes, as Blaine kissed Kurt, "lets go back to Dalton and tell Sebastian and Trent." Blaine said and looped his arm through Kurt's.

The drive home was full of talk about the baby. Once safe inside the Dalton gate Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they went to find Sebastian, Trent, Reed, Ethan, Evan, and Thad. Blaine and Kurt found them in the Warbler lounge.

Sebastian saw the boys first, "are you?" He asked excitedly.

Kurt smiled and went to sit to his best friend, "yes uncle Sebastian I am pregnant, and I see a specialist tomorrow."

Sebastian smiled and hugged Kurt, "congrats you and Blaine will make excellent parents."

Blaine smiled, "I hope so Sebastian." Blaine said, helping Kurt up off the couch,

"Let's go snuggle Kurtie." Blaine said nuzzling Kurt's neck. Kurt smiled and went to their dorm, they both put on the PJ's.

"Blaine are you sure we can do this?" Kurt asked, the moment they were in bed together. "Duh, Kurt your strong, and my dad said we are in the best hands pregnancy wise, so yeah I think we can."

Kurt smiled, "I love you Blaine Anderson."

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think, and PM if you want to become co-author because I love to write, I just am not the best writer. Sebastian and Karofsky well they are nice and sweet, I had every intention of making them evil but they rewrote it when I made them jerks, so this is what you get. Oh and can anyone guess who Dr. Criss is? Review please I appreciate every review!


	2. What Did You Just Say?

AN: Well here is chapter two. Thanks for all the alerts, and faves, guys I was not expecting that, to be honest with myself, I think chapter one was not my best work, but thanks.

Disclaimer: I wished I owned Glee, and Darren Criss but alas I do not :(! I also do not own any other character, but sadly Ryan Murphy does.

* * *

Blaine woke up before Kurt, he looked at his sleeping boyfriend his hair all strung about.

"Kurtsie time to wake up and deal with Dalton." Blaine joked, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

Kurt groaned and ran to the bathroom, Blaine caught him and rubbed his back. "It's okay Kurt." He whispered lovingly, as he helped Kurt up.

"Morning sickness babe?" Blaine asked sitting on the sink ledge. Kurt nodded and brushed the nasty taste out of his mouth. Blaine smiled and ran his hands threw his boyfriend's mess hair. Kurt caught his hand and shook his head, Blaine was obsessed with his hair.

Blaine smiled, and brushed his teeth while Kurt was getting ready, what was it with that boy and layers? Blaine thought, as Kurt came back tie wrapped haphazardly around his neck. "Help me!" Kurt begged.

Blaine laughed, "Of course my baby penguin."

Kurt stared at his boyfriend, "I am not a baby penguin if I was, I wouldn't have your child inside me, now hurry because I smell Sebastian's famous Oreo stuffed chocolate chip cookies, and me and the baby want them." Blaine laughed and tied Kurt's tie.

Blaine draped an arm around Kurt, and they walked out of the dorm together. Wes and David where exiting out of their dorm room at the same time, and ran to catch up with Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey guys sleep well?" Wes asked, as he linked arms with Kurt.

"Yeah now leave me alone I am bitchy and hungry and I am not in the mood for your perkiness, I can barley stand Blaine in the morning." Kurt snapped sliding onto the bar stool in front of the big platter of Sebastian cookies.

"Morning Kurt, how are you and the baby this morning?" Sebastian asked pouring Kurt a glass of milk.

"Good I am tired and the baby well it made me run to the bathroom this morning so I guess it is good." Kurt said with a laugh devouring the plate of cookies in front of him.

Sebastian smiled, "morning sickness is no fun, and wow you actually ate something other than a salad."

Blaine smiled from the stool next to Kurt, "oh please Sebastian no one can reject your famous Oreo stuffed chocolate chip cookies, not even the health nut." Blaine sipped at the coffee Sebastian poured him.

Sebastian laughed, "that is true, and maybe the baby will make him less of health nut."

Nick and Jeff came down the steps looking rumpled, David called to the boys, "damn dudes look's like last night was fun, and I though Klaine was bunnies, you guys officially win the I can't go a day without waking up the dorm." David said laughing.

Nick looked at David, "How did you know, is it really that noticeable?"

Sebastian smirked, "three words, very thin walls."

Jeff blushed a bright side of red, "shit Nick they heard us." Wes smiled and smacked the blonde Warbler upside the head.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his friend's "will someone please tell me what a Klaine is?"

Sebastian smiled, "oh for shit's sake, your couple name." Kurt laughed as Blaine mouth baby penguin to Sebastian.

The first bell rang breaking the boys happiness, Kurt sighed and kissed Blaine walking away with Sebastian, to french class. Kurt rolled his eyes and sat in his seat, why did he need french he already had it three years already. Mrs. Fox told them to partner up and speak only french for the class period. Kurt smiled at the assignment he grabbed Sebastian,

"Ce que l'enfer est le point de cette catégorie, vous avez vécu à Paris pendant un an avant de venir à Dalton, et j'ai déjà eu trois ans de cela, ô combien je souhaite Dalton avait italien comme matière facultative, mais non, ils n'ont françaises et espagnol comme langue étrangère au choix. (what the hell is the point of this class, you have lived in Paris for a year before coming to Dalton, and I have had three years of French, oh how I wish Dalton had Italian as an elective, but not they have French and Spanish as electives.)

Sebastian smiled, "Très drôle! Quelle chanson pensez-vous que nous allons faire dans la pratique Paruline aujourd'hui?" (Very funny! What song do you think we will do in practice Warbler today?)

Mrs. Fox came around to the groups "excellent work, Kurt and Sebastian."

Kurt smiled when she left, "Rappelez-vous je ne serai pas en mesure de pratiquer aujourd'hui, j'ai un rendez-vous avec un médecin."(Remember I will not be able to practice today, I have an appointment with a doctor) He said to Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled when the bell rang, "That's right sorry I forgot, see you in home EC." He called to Kurt, who was walking to calculus.

Kurt smiled when he saw David, "hey how was Spanish class?" Kurt asked as David sat in the seat next to him.

"fun, and how was French with Sebastian?" David asked grabbing a pen a taking the notes off of the board.

Kurt laughed, "Mrs. Fox was easy with us today, we just had to pair up with a partner, and say whatever we wanted in French just as long as we carried a conversation we got an A."

David laughed, "I should have taken French that sounds so easy, let me guess you paired up with the boy who lived in Paris for a year."

Kurt laughed "you know me so well." Kurt looked at Mr. Morgan drone on about the most boring thing ever. Kurt smiled the moment the bell rang time for his favorite class home EC.

He caught up with Sebastian and partnered with Sebastian for the assignment, which was to make a cake. Kurt smiled and devoured the cake with Sebastian. To soon the bell rung, signaling for history the only class he had with Blaine besides lunch. Kurt smiled and sat next to Blaine, and neither boy paid attention the lecture, they were to busy discussing the baby.

Blaine smiled the moment the bell rang, "hungry babe, because I sure am?" Blaine asked Kurt as they walked hand in hand to the lunch room.

Blaine got a sandwich and a coffee from the lunch line. Kurt got a salad, cookie, and a hot chocolate, and went to join his friends at their usual table. Sebastian was drinking a lemon-lime slushie when Kurt sat down.

Wes, David, and Thad where angry when Kurt said he wouldn't be at practice, there was a war when Blaine said he would also not be attending. "But we need our lead Warbler's for practice, Sectionals are only three weeks away we need to be ready." Wes cried to the boys.

"Sorry Wes, but I have to meet Dr. Criss today, and well you can deal with one practice without me, and besides, Blaine has made me go over our duet so many times, I am singing it in my sleep, and I thought Rachel and Mr. Schue were bad, you guys are scary, and I still don't know if I will be able to do show choir, due to the baby inside me." Kurt said sadly.

Blaine looked at his boyfriend, "sweetie, you will perform with us, and this year we will smash New Directions like a bug." Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt laughed, "I hope we do." He said as the bell rang, Blaine helped Kurt up and led him to the parking lot.

Blaine smiled and opened the BMW door for Kurt, Blaine perked up as the radio blasted Lady Gaga, and both boys started singing along. After an hour and a half drive to Akron, Blaine pulled into the parking lot, and grabbed Kurt's hand as they walked into the office.

"Ready babe?" Blaine asked holding the door open for him.

Kurt signed in at the desk and fidgeted uncomfortably. Blaine could tell Kurt was on edge.

"Why are you so freaked out?" Blaine asked sweetly.

"Well I am a guy and pregnant, and this room is full of women pregnant, and I feel like a freak, and I would rather be at Warbler practice, listening to Wes and that gavel of his." Kurt said with a sigh, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder he zoned out.

Blaine shook him lightly, "babe wake up."

Kurt looked at him, "What?" He asked noticing the drool on Blaine's sweater, and the blonde nurse in the doorway.

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt up of the chair, "you fell asleep and drooled on me." Blaine said with a laugh.

The nurse smiled, "hi boys, I am Veronica, and please go to room three, Kurt." She said sweetly directing them that way.

Kurt sighed and hopped up onto the exam table.

"Okay Kurt is this your first pregnancy?" Veronica asked sweetly.

Kurt smiled, "yes of course it is." He replied looking at Blaine.

Veronica looked at Blaine, "and you are?" She asked as she checked Kurt's blood pressure.

Blaine smiled, "boyfriend/baby daddy." Blaine said standing next to Kurt.

"Alright boys Dr. Criss with be in here soon." Veronica said leaving the room and dropping the file into the bin next to the door.

Kurt looked at Blaine, "I'm scared."

Blaine smiled and held his hand "I know babe I'm scared too."

Kurt looked bored waiting, so he dug in his school bag for his iPod. Kurt got lost in the music, and didn't see the door open until he saw the scrubs standing in front of him. Kurt frowned and pulled out the ear buds.

"Sorry." Kurt said looking at the guy in front of him dang he was expecting someone old and not cute, but no he was cute and young.

"It's fine, Kurt I presume?" Kurt smiled, "Yes, and you are?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine grabbing his hand.

"Oh sorry I am Dr. Darren Criss." Darren said smiling. "Okay so the chart says this is your first pregnancy. When did you first start to feel like you were pregnant?" Darren asked sitting down, looking at the boy.

"Um about a week ago is when the morning sickness started but I took a test yesterday, and it was positive." Kurt said looking down at the floor.

Darren smiled, "and how has the morning sickness gone?" He asked.

Blaine intercepted the question "one word horrible."

Darren nodded and wrote it down, "well I can prescribe something for morning sickness. I take it you are the boyfriend and daddy?" He asked.

Blaine nodded "I'm Blaine by the way."

"So Kurt would you mind laying back for me so we can see how far along you are." Darren said getting the ultrasound machine already.

Kurt shrugged out of his sweater, and laid down and lifted his shirt.

"Sorry this might be cold." Darren warned and squeezed the gel onto Kurt's stomach. Kurt winced at the sudden coldness.

"Listen." Darren said as the room was filled with a heartbeat. Blaine had a tear sliding down his face, suddenly everything seemed real to the couple. Kurt held Blaine's hand tightly.

"Look Kurt and Blaine." He pointed at the screen. "It's twins, and both seem rather healthy and it looks like you are about six weeks Kurt."

Kurt looked horrified, "Twins?" He squeaked. Blaine had a smile on his face.

Darren looked at the couple as he cleaned the gel off Kurt's stomach, "yes twins." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Okay guys all happiness aside, male pregnancy is serious, but the good thing is Kurt is young and is in great shape. However there are more risks, there is a higher miscarriage rate, and the fact that guy's bodies weren't exactly made to be able to carry a baby full term. So low birth weight is something we have to worry about, but as of now everything looks good." Darren said, bursting the mood of the couple.

Blaine held Kurt's hand, as Kurt cried. "What about show choir will I have to quit?" Kurt asked hoping and praying to a god he didn't believe in that he didn't have to quit the Warblers.

Darren smiled, "as of now no, but depending on how the pregnancy goes maybe, but do try not to overdo yourself with choreography."

Kurt smiled, "Um I hate to ask this, but when it's time how will the baby come out."

Darren smiled, "contrary to what people think, you can give birth normally and that is actually less risky than a C-section. A canal will form ten or so hours before birth, and then labor is pretty much the same as with a female, and then the baby comes out, and if there are tear's or anything they are easy to repair, but we will talk about all that sooner to delivery." Darren said. "Anymore questions?" He asked.

Blaine looked embarrassed, "Blaine I think I have an idea as to what you are going to ask, and yes, you can still do that." Darren said. Blaine looked relieved that he didn't have to word that question in a way that didn't make Kurt want to smack him.

"Alright if you guys have no more questions your free to go, stop by the front desk, and you will find everything you will need and your next appointment date. I wish you all the best." Darren said with a smile. Blaine helped Kurt up.

"Thanks Dr. Criss, see you next time." Both boys said as they left.

Kurt stopped at the front desk, and got the scripts for pre-nadal vitamins and the morning sickness pill, along with picture's off the twins, and the date of the next appointment. Blaine smiled and linked arms with Kurt, as the got the meds filled, and stopped and got ice cream. They got back to Dalton at 4:30, and Warbler practice was still going on. Kurt and Blaine stopped at the door a listened, to Sebastian and David belt out the ending note.

Sebastian saw Kurt and Blaine in the doorway, he pulled them into the room, "spill now." Sebastian demanded,

Kurt handed Sebastian the ultrasound picture, "care to guess what you see?" Kurt asked teasing his best friend.

"Holy shit no way twins!" Sebastian said. David. Wes, Nick, Thad, Jeff, Reed, Evan, Ethan, and Trent all gathered around Sebastian, Kurt, and Blaine.

The Warbler's started jumping for joy. "Oh my god twins" they sung together.

Wes was the first to address the elephant in the room, "so Kurt can you compete or do we have to put you on a stool until the babies are born?" Wes asked.

"I can compete but Dr. Criss told me to take it easy dance wise, and if anything happens with the twins, I will have to quit, but for now I can." Kurt said as Wes attacked him with hugs.

"We need you, you, Blaine, Sebastian and Nick make up the group." Wes said as Kurt smiled, he felt like he belonged here more than in New Directions, however he still loved his old friend's and step-brother.

* * *

AN: So that is the end of chapter two. I hope you all like it, also my hand hurts from typing on this story, but three reviews, and that many alerts and faves, I gave y'all a little treat. But I will not update daily, so be warned. But thanks a ton for the response this has gotten. Oh and Klaine say's hi, and Sebastian is so gosh darn adorable, yes I have taken french so I am sorry if my French is rusty, it is summer after all. :) Oh and don't you just love Darren Criss lol. I can guarantee one thing though Chris Colfer will make an appearance later on. I also want some Oreo stuffed chocolate cookies. made by either, Blaine, Kurt, or Sebastian.


	3. Kurt Wake Up!

AN: I am so happy y'all love this story. I recently got a review asking if Sebastian was Kurt's best friend? My answer yes, if y'all want to know how that friendship happened five new reviews and I will make a one-shot of how they became friends. I only want five reviews. So the moment my review thing says ten review's you can expect an amazing one-shot on how Sebastian and Kurt became friends, because well I love Grant Gustin and I wished they would have made his character on Glee a sweetheart, and not the smirking criminal chipmunk. Also I want to thank everyone who has read this story and thank you for all the add to favorite's and subscribing to this. Now onto the story! Also this takes place a two weeks after the first to chapters. I am not trying to make this 100 chapter's long, so I will try to tell you how long the distance is between each chapter. Rachel will seem like a bitch in this chapter but this is how I see Rachel, don't worry though, she will become nicer. I just need an evil New Direction character that doesn't like Kurt. And she fits the evil bill as seeing him as a competition.

Disclaimer: I am a girl, so I am not Ryan Murphy so I don't own Glee, if I did own Glee it would be Klaine, Wevid, Niff, and Smythofsky and Sebastian would be nice, and Rachel wouldn't have gotten in to NYADA and Blaine would be a senior not a junior.

* * *

Kurt woke up on Saturday, and he felt better since taking the anti-morning sickness pills. Kurt realized that he would have to tell his father and Carole about the babies. Kurt smiled at his sleeping boyfriend; Blaine had a hand on Kurt's stomach and the other arm around Kurt's waist. Blaine hair was a curly hair mess, and it looked adorable.

Kurt nuzzled Blaine's neck "Babe wake up we have people to tell about the twins. I promised Mercedes and Tina I would be home around one, so babe go get your ass in the shower." Kurt joked kissing his boyfriend once again.

Blaine jumped when he heard Lady Gaga blast through Kurt's iPhone. Kurt grabbed his phone which said two new messages one from Cedes, and one from Sam. They both asked what time he would be at the Hudmel household. Kurt smiled at Cedes text message, he missed her the most, but the New Directions didn't care about his talent, while the Warblers love his voice, range, and talent. Blaine walked out of the bathroom a towel around his waist.

"Babe I know you like but it's your turn to take a shower." Blaine said kissing his boyfriend as he went to find what bow-tie he would wear to the party. Kurt smiled and did as he was told,

Kurt stopped in front of the bathroom mirror and lifted up his tee shirt, is that what he thinks it is, "Blaine get your cute ass in here this instant!" Kurt demanded on the verge of tears.

Blaine ran through the door, "babe what's wrong?" He asked seeing Kurt almost cry.

"I'm huge." Kurt cried pointing to his stomach.

"You'll never be fat Kurt you pregnant with our babies." Blaine said kissing his boyfriend and pulled him tight to him.

Kurt still looked depressed, "I guess you're right, but I still feel fat." Kurt replied as Blaine rubbed his stomach,

"soon we will have two cute babies, and we will be one big happy family." Blaine said smiling at what he said hopping it was true.

Kurt sighed and got in the shower, he decided against his usual tight pants, and put on a loose pair of skinny jeans, a tee shirt, dress shirt, scarf, sweater, and did his hair like he always did. The bump was hidden quite nicely under the layers; he finished it with his signature doc Martians.

Kurt smiled, "I love the weekend, no uniform."

Blaine smirked, "yea babe you look hot."

Kurt smiled, "let's go find the guys." He said grabbing his bag and exiting the door room.

Sebastian caught up to his friends, "thanks for inviting me guys."

Kurt smiled, "oh please like we could leave the party animal back in the dorms." Kurt joked elbowing him.

"How are the twins? And that is true I am a party animal." Sebastian asked looking at Kurt's stomach.

"Well I feel quite fat and there is a bump so that's good." Kurt said rubbing his stomach. Blaine and Sebastian smiled. Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Thad, Trent, Evan, Reed, and Ethan were all downstairs waiting. It was weird seeing the boys out of uniform.

Kurt smiled and grabbed a protein bar from the cabinet, and fished his Navigator keys from his pocket. Kurt could still remember the day Mercedes busted his windows, but they worked things out and became the best of friends. Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian, Wes, and David all called a spot in the Escalader, Nick, Jeff, Thad, and Trent were going separately, and Reed, Evan, and Ethan were taking the twins limo.

Kurt got to his home in two hours, Burt smiled the moment his son walked into the door, and greeted Kurt and Blaine with a hug. Carole and Mercedes were next.

Mercedes nearly attacked him, "white boy I miss you so much, and please come back to New Directions." Mercedes begged Kurt.

Kurt smiled, "Mercedes I love you but I can't go back to McKinley."

Mercedes stared at him "but why ever since Karofsky transferred schools and met Sebastian things have changed, Azimio has started trying to be nice. We need Kurt you're the glue to New Directions without you everyone wants to strangle people." Mercedes said in tears.

"Okay, guys listen up, Dalton loves me, when was the last time I had a solo at a competition oh that's right never, at Dalton I have a duet with Blaine, and the love the uniqueness of my voice, you guys put me to the background because of the Jewish girl with a horrible attitude and who wanted every solo, at Dalton yes, we may center everyone around, Blaine, Sebastian, Reed, or me but well we know how to make it look awesome, sure I may feel like I have no individuality at Dalton but I'll take no bulling, a show choir that people like, having a solo at a competition, and I don't have to hide, because most of us are gay, Blaine, Sebastian, Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, and I are all gay and we don't hide it. How many times did I hide myself at McKinley, how many times was I backup for Rachel and Finn, at Dalton we support each other, and we are a family." Kurt said giving the room his signature bitch face.

Rachel glared at Kurt, "sorry you feel that way but I'm the best out of the group."

Blaine looked angered "alright people Kurt is staying at Dalton we are supposed to be partying not giving Kurt grief about switching schools." Blaine said sweetly. "Burt, Carole, and Finn can we go the basement and talk for a little while, let New Directions and the Warblers mingle, Kurt and I have something to tell you." Blaine said while Burt nodded and led the group to the basement.

Burt smiled at his son, "what is it son?" Burt asked sweetly.

Kurt rummaged in his back and smiled he lifted up his shirt and said "dad, Carole, Finn I'm pregnant with twins." Burt, Finn, and Carole's jaw dropped.

"how is it possible though. Dude you're a dude." Finn stated as Kurt handed them the ultrasound picture. Burt glared at Blaine with pure hatred.

"Kurt sweetie how is this possible?" Carole said trying to calm down her husband.

Blaine smiled and wrapped an arm around Kurt, "The K Gene, it's a rare gene but it gives guys the ability to carry and have a child. Kurt and I both have it. I know you are angry as you have every right to be, but I am here for Kurt and my babies, and I will never leave Kurt's side unless he asked me."

Burt smiled at Blaine, "thank you kid, but if you don't keep that promise, I have five different shotguns, all capable of killing you."

Kurt looked scared, "Dad you can't kill my boyfriend the twins and I will need him."

Carole asked, "Kurt not that we don't believe you or the ultrasound but have you seen a doctor about this?"

Blaine smiled and sat down next to a very scared Finn.

"Yes mother I have, he is one of the best in the state, and he has dealt with male pregnancy before." Kurt stated with a smile.

Finn looked at his brother, "so I am going to be an uncle, and did you mean what you said upstairs, about how Rachel and I are the main ones of the group?"

Kurt looked saddened "yes Finn you are going an uncle, and unfortunately I did, the other ones never get a chance in the group, and I really am happy at Dalton." Kurt said.

Burt smiled, "Kurt Carole and I really don't know what to say, I never dreamed my son would ever tell me he was pregnant, but we will support you guys, so how far are you?"

Kurt smiled "eight weeks so two months."

Carole smiled and hugged her step son, "so how long have you and Blaine been hiding it from us?"

Kurt laughed, "well I had an appointment with Dr. Criss two weeks ago so about two weeks."

Carole looked mad, "Dr. Criss I figured any doctor would recommend him, and how could you do that to us we are your family for cryig out loud, how long have the Warblers known?"

Blaine looked at his feet "two weeks, but we had to them, Dr. Criss told Kurt to take it easy, and the guys found him when he first took the test and Kurt squealed like a canary."

Kurt smiled, "I guess we should go tell everyone else." Blaine, Burt, and Carole nodded.

Finn looked sick, "you go ahead I'll be up in a minute."

Blaine followed Kurt upstairs. Mercedes and Sam were kissing in a corner, Santana and Brittany were drinking a soda and talking in a corner, Puck and Quinn were talking alone, Tina and Mike were smiling and flirting, Rachel was pissed about Kurt's comment because she was glaring at him with hate in her eyes.

"Guys can we have your attention." Kurt and Blaine said.

Mercedes perked her head up, "what is it my boys?" She asked smiling at Sam.

Kurt smiled, "well guys I'm pregnant with twins." Blaine smiled at Kurt and placed a hand on Kurt's stomach.

Mercedes attacked her boy, "wow white boys we thought you were a baby penguins, and I can't believe you are pregnant with twins."

Kurt smiled "calm down Cedes, and yes I am." He said handing her the ultrasound as Tina, Mike, Sam, Joe, Puck, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, and Rory all crowed around the small picture, Rachel just glared. Quinn smiled and pulled Kurt away for a second, Santana followed Kurt and Quinn.

Quinn smiled and hugged Kurt. "Sweetie are you planning on keeping them?" She asked remembering Beth and how she regreted giving Beth up for adoption.

Kurt smiled, "yes I do plan on keeping them Quinn, I know you still feel bad about Beth, and I want to raise them and you will not believe how supportive Blaine is." Kurt replied to Quinn as Santana attacked Kurt.

"Damn boy now I see why you put up a fight the babies make Kurt even bitchier Auntie Snixx approves." Santana said hugging Kurt. "Thanks for helping me find out who I was, and if you ever need help with the babies, Quinn, Brittany, and I would love to babysit and I will be keeping Rachel away from you." Santana said rubbing Kurt's stomach.

Brittany joined Kurt, "so my dolphin is having more dolphins?" She asked not really understanding.

"Yes Brit that is one way of putting it." Kurt said biting his tongue to keep from laughing.

Sebastian caught up with Kurt and Santana, "hey Kurt Rachel challenged the Warblers to a sing off, you up for it, or do you want to sit this one out and rest until Sectionals next week?" Sebastian asked handing Kurt water.

Kurt smirked "Rachel is going down." Kurt said smiling.

Sebastian smiled, "Alright the songs are Animal and For Good. You and Blaine are doing For Good, and we are all doing Animal." Sebastian said hugging Kurt and telling Wes and David that Kurt would do it. Kurt sighed why was Rachel such a drama queen.

Blaine caught up with Kurt, "babe you don't have to do this, we need you for Sectionals." Blaine said rubbing Kurt's shoulders.

"Blainey I know, but I want to Rachel is being annoying." Kurt said with a laugh.

Rachel was in the kitchen screaming at the New Directions, "we must show them that we are not to be messed with. Kurt insulted us lets show him what he is missing. I will be singing the leads which is pretty much a given as I am the best in the group." Rachel said smiling at the group.

Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Sam, Tina, Quinn, Puck, and Joe all looked pissed. Santana and Mercedes took the lead of the fight.

"Look Rachel we see what Kurt was saying you always get the lead we have never had a solo at a competition it's always Rachel. You may sing the lead today and next week but after that no more, and I can't believe you are doing this, Kurt just told us he is pregnant and we want to hang out and celebrate, not a sing off, Kurt needs to save energy for Sectionals." Mercedes and Santana both said.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "like I care if we eliminate Kurt, the Warbler's will be so much easier to beat."

Santana got up from the table and smacked Rachel, "look bitch I'm out, I love Kurt and I am not going to hurt him or the twins for a stupid competition who else is with me?" Santana asked as Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Mike, Quinn, Sam, and Puck all got up and left the kitchen, leaving only Rachel, Finn, Joe, and Rory.

Santana smiled "thanks guys, I knew you would stand by Kurt." She said going to talk to the Warblers, "can we join you today, Rachel is on our last nerve and quite frankly she needs a lesson in humility." Santana said sweetly. Wes smiled "of course you can." Mercedes smiled and sat next to Kurt.

What was left of the New Directions were up first; Rachel did 'Don't Rain on My Parade.' Mercedes laughed no surprise there. The Warbler's smiled Wes got up, "ready guys?" He asked as Blaine and Kurt nodded. The music started and Blaine held Kurt's hand. Kurt started the song looking at Blaine as he sung;

_I've heard it said_  
_That people come into our lives for a reason_  
_Bringing something we must learn,_  
_And we are led to those who help us most grow_  
_If we let them and we help them in return_  
_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_  
_But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun_  
_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood_  
_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_  
_Because I knew you, I have been changed for good_

Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt and started singing

_It well may be that we will never meet again_  
_In this lifetime,_  
_So let me say before we part,_  
_So much of me is made from what I learned from you_  
_You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart_  
_And now, whatever way our stories end_  
_I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend_

_Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea_  
_Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood_  
_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_  
_But because I knew you_

Kurt smiled and sung,

_Because I knew you_

And they both belted out the last note with a huge smile

_I have been changed for good_

The Warbler's plus the guys who loved Kurt smiled, as the intro to Animal started.

Mercedes hugged Kurt "damn white boy you can sing." She said as the Warblers went all sexy on the song.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

Jeff and Nick both smirked at Rachel and sung

_Here we go again_  
_I kinda wanna be more than friends_  
_So take it easy on me_  
_I'm afraid you're never satisfied._

Blaine and Kurt joined them on the next note

_Here we go again_  
_We're sick like animals_  
_We play pretend_  
_You're just a cannibal_  
_And I'm afraid I won't get out alive No I won't sleep tonight._

The rest of them joined in from there, Mercedes put an arm around Kurt;

_Wo, oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Wo, oh_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight._  
_Wo, oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Wo, oh_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

Rachel glared at the group got up from the couch and smacked Kurt hard. Kurt hit the floor and wrapped a hand around his stomach as Blaine got on the floor with him. Kurt had tears in his eyes.

"Blaine my stomach is killing me." Kurt cried.

Sebastian sat down on Kurt's other side, "Kurt what's wrong." He feared for his best friend and the babies. Kurt just cried in Blaine's lap. Sebastian saw Blaine cry to so he called 911 and Dr. Criss's office.

Santana smiled and leaped onto Rachel, "I can't believe you would do such a thing you used to like Kurt, now look he could lose the babies because of you and your need for perfection."

Mercedes got down to the floor to and held his shaking hand. "Oh honey it will be okay, Auntie Snixx is devouring Rachel you'll be okay just hold on." She said crying. Burt and Carole watched shocked as the paramedics arrived and picked up Kurt, who was not responding.

* * *

AN: Bet you weren't expecting that, I sure wasn't. I apologize to Rachel supporters, I needed someone evil and she fit the bill. Review for the one-shot with how Kurt and Sebastian became friends, and I will update very soon. Peace, Love, and Klainebows. Sorry for the cliffy, I don't really know what's wrong with Kurt. I hope he is okay! Five review's get you that one-shot so please review. You have until the next update and then the chances of the one-shot go away. I will more than likely update in the next two days so get a move on.


	4. What Just Happened?

AN: So I see y'all wanted the one-shot, which I am working on now. I am so happy for the reviews and alerts. I can't believe it. Sorry this is so late I had a minor case of writer's block and not to mention VBS was happening this week at my church.

Disclaimer: I am not RIB so I don't own Glee; if I did things would be so much different.

* * *

Blaine and Burt were pacing holes into the well-worn waiting room carpet. After Kurt's incident at the party that's all anyone could do was worry. Dr. Criss looked at the worried friends he smiled knowing at least some good news to say to the family. Blaine had tear stains in his eyes; Dr. Criss smiled and sat down to discuss Kurt. Santana mouthed 'damn that doctor is fine to Brittany.'

"Alright so I have good news and some bad news." Dr. Criss said getting right to the facts.

Blaine looked at him fear on his face, "please just tell me is Kurt okay." Blaine asked crying as Sebastian grabbed his hand for support, as Wes grabbed the other hand.

Dr. Criss smiled, "based on what I am seeing Kurt and the twins are fine, nothing major seemed to happen and that's really good, but Kurt still hasn't woken up and well it's unusual that he hasn't woken up yet. I am afraid that when he fell he could have given himself a concussion and that might be why he isn't waking up yet. But the good thing is Kurt's vitals are stable and the twins are perfectly fine."

Blaine held onto Sebastian tightly, "what do you mean he hasn't woken up yet?" Blaine asked crying buckets.

Darren looked at the boy, "Blaine, Kurt's vitals are fine; he should be waking up soon. There can be three visitors at a time, so whoever wants to visit Kurt follow me."

Blaine held onto Burt and Carole's hand, he followed the doctor quietly sobbing; he was scared what if Kurt didn't wake up, what if he lost Kurt forever.

Darren stopped at the door, "I will warn you now, Kurt has multiple things attached to him at the moment, and so it might be a little scary seeing him like that."

Blaine nodded and went through the sliding door. Darren was right Blaine just wanted to cry and go attack Rachel. Blaine sat in the seat next to Kurt a tear sliding down his face; he grabbed Kurt's hand and prayed to whoever was listening for Kurt to wake up. Burt looked upset and wanting to attack Finn's annoying ex with a shotgun. Carole held her stepsons other hand she personally was happy with Santana slapping Rachel. Blaine was scared to death of losing Kurt. Blaine tears were slowly falling onto the bed.

Kurt began to stir in the bed; Blaine looked at him and then went to tell Dr. Criss. "Kurt can you hear me?" Dr. Criss asked squeezing Kurt's hand. Kurt let out a muffled moan, and slowly opened his eyes.

"What?" Kurt moaned.

Blaine smiled so bright it could have lit up the city of New York. "Kurt your awake think heavens, how are you feeling?" Blaine asked holding Kurt's hand.

Kurt moaned loudly "like udder crap; please tell me the babies are okay or do I need to kill Rachel for hurting my babies?" Kurt asked Blaine looking down at the small bump on his stomach.

"Don't worry babe the twins are fine both babies are well and happy in daddy's womb." Blaine said hugging Kurt.

Dr. Criss smiled at Kurt, "Blaine is right Kurt both babies are quite happy inside daddy, and Kurt you will be perfectly fine for Sectionals next week."

Kurt smiled brightly, "so can I please go home to the party that was a train wreck?" Kurt asked wanting to get out of the horrible 'gown' covering him.

Dr. Criss smiled "Yes Kurt you may leave since you are wide awake."

Kurt smiled brightly at the doctor "Yay time to go home god I hate hospitals."

Dr. Criss smiled, "just stay away for Rachel unless you have a bat handy. Also good luck at Sectionals."

Blaine laughed, "Don't worry Rachel will be staying far away from Kurt, and I will personally make sure of that."

Kurt laughed and got dressed the moment Darren left his room. Blaine smiled and looped an arm through Kurt's. Burt and Carole both smiled at their son, "ready to go guys." They both asked at the same time.

Kurt smiled, "I am, and I wonder how many people stayed to rearrange Rachel?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed, "I know Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian would have been right behind Auntie Snixx."

Kurt laughed "I love you so much Blaine and I know you will make an amazing father to our twins." Carole and Burt smiled overhearing the boy's conversation.

Blaine smiled and patted his shoulder, "need a pillow?" He asked Kurt jokingly.

"Yes I do." Kurt smiled and laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Blaine smiled and kissed his boyfriend's head, "comfy babe?"

Kurt laughed, "yes honey you make an excellent pillow." Kurt said as Blaine wrapped an arm around him.

Kurt smiled as Blaine helped him out of the SUV that his dad drove. "I wonder how many people are still here." Kurt wondered aloud, as Blaine looped his arm through his once again.

Blaine laughed and opened the door only for Kurt to be attacked by Sebastian and Mercedes. "Oh my god Kurt you better be okay or we will kill Rachel."

Santana laughed, "well my dear sweet gay boy, the witch has been evacuated so let's celebrate Kurt and Blaine's pregnancy." She said as she hip bumped the stereo hanging on the wall and grabbed Brittany for a dance.

Kurt smiled, "I think my butt is going to make friends with Finn and Burt's nap couch." He said as he sat on the couch as Mercedes, Sebastian, and Blaine came to join him on the couch. Kurt laid his head down on Blaine's shoulder.

Mercedes smiled, "so white boys how are the twins?" She asked hoping that Kurt was fine otherwise she would personally be killing Rachel, Kurt was her boy and since she liked Blaine she took protecting both boys seriously.

"Cedes I am fine and so aren't the babies, and I still plan on kicking some ass at sectionals so bring it." Kurt said elbowing her.

Mercedes smiled and hugged him, "white boy I am sure after what you showed Rachel she will be killing us trying to beat you. The Warblers truly are amazing and if we don't win, I am sure you guys will win."

Kurt laughed, "yeah The Warblers are a big happy family, but they are extremely strange." Wes, David, Trent, Thad, Sebastian, Jeff, Reed, Ethan, and Evan all looked at him like he was insane.

Wes was the first to speak, "Kurt, we are not the insane ones we are just fun, so what if you have issues falling asleep because of our pranks." He said looking at his friend.

Reed laughed, "guys please you are insane." Reed said as Kurt hugged him.

Wes laughed, "fine we will try to cut out the Nerf wars at 3 am."

Evan and Ethan laughed, "Wes, our Nerf war our rules."

Blaine sighed, "I seriously doubt how we are friends."

Reed smiled, "admit it you love us Blaine."

"Yeah right." Blaine said rolling his eyes.

Kurt smiled "I can't believe you guys stayed."

Santana smiled, "we love you Kurt, and well we all wanted a piece of Rachel."

Mercedes laughed, "Kurt, your friends scare me to death."

Wes, David, Sebastian, Reed, Thad, Trent, Jeff, Nick and the twins all laughed, "we love Kurt and will protect him no matter what."

Mercedes laughed, "don't believe them I thought they were going to kill Rachel that was until Finn stepped in he stopped the Warbler rage."

Blaine laughed and hugged his guys, "I wouldn't be surprised especially Reed, Sebastian, and the twins they love Kurt."

Reed smiled and stretched out on the floor, "yeah I love Kurt he is so fashionable." He said bumping his head on a coffee table.

Kurt laughed, "thanks Reed, and I am tried Blaine join me in my room." He said with a flirty wink as everyone followed them to the basement.

The twins screamed "slumber party."

Burt sighed and went in search of earplugs. Carole just smiled she loved Kurt's private school friends.

Kurt woke up in a rush, he ran to the bathroom and vomited, Sebastian, the twins, Reed, and Blaine all were right behind him. Blaine coughed him before he hit the floor and Sebastian and Blaine rubbed his back as Kurt threw up in the toilet. Kurt sighed and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder feeling that he would not be getting very far from the thrown today. Kurt turned his head at the right time because another wave of morning sickness hit him.

"Kurt honey are you alright?" Blaine asked scared to death.

"What the hell do you think?" Kurt asked hoping the morning sickness would go away.

Sebastian glared at Blaine and rolled his eyes. "Kurt let me guess you forgot your anti-nausea meds?"

Kurt moaned and went back to Blaine's shoulder, "Yes, Seb I did."

Reed looked at Kurt feeling horrible; he went to find Carole or Burt maybe one of them would know what to do.

Quinn woke up sighing loudly and heard a huge freak out in the bathroom; she knocked on the door, "guys what's wrong?" She asked.

Evan answered, "Kurt's sick."

Quinn face fell knowing what that meant she rushed into the bathroom and saw Blaine, Kurt, Sebastian and the twins on the floor. She got down on her knees and held Kurt's hand. "Kurt honey what's wrong?" She asked.

Kurt sighed, "the damn morning sickness sucks." He said heading back in front of the thrown.

Quinn got up, "I have a perfect way to get rid of it." She said heading out of the bathroom.

Kurt sighed he hating pregnancy so far.

Quinn came back a glass of herbal tea in one hand and a lollypop in the other. "Here Kurt, tea and lollypops helped when I was dealing with morning sickness.

Blaine looked at her like she was insane. "Really Quinn?" He questioned her.

Kurt looked at her and took the mug of herbal tea and took a sip. "How I miss coffee so much."

Blaine looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry babe, but Dr. Criss said no caffeine which coffee is full of."

Kurt had a frown, but drank the tea anyway. "Thanks Quinn." Kurt said sadly still feeling like crap.

Blaine smiled and helped Kurt up off the floor a sat him on the bathtub ledge. He really hated how horrible morning sickness was on his boyfriend the love of his life. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and finished the tea.

Quinn smiled, "feeling better Kurt?" She asked kneeling in front of him.

Kurt nodded and undid the lollypop wrapper. "Thanks Quinn." He said smiling.

Blaine smiled and wrapped his boyfriend in his arms, rubbing the baby bump.

* * *

AN: So this chapter is the shortest and horrible, but I had horrible writer's block and I was extremely busy the past week at my church. Sorry I apologize, I should have the one-shot up in a couple days, and Sectionals will be happening in the next chapter. Thank y'all so much for the alerts, faves, and reviews.

Peace, Love, and Klainebows!


	5. Sectionals

AN: Hello my dear readers, I have finished the one-shot as promised! Also time to clear the big elephant in the room, Kurt is 16 in this story and Blaine is also 16, the are both sophomore's in this story, Kurt and Blaine met the end of freshman year when Kurt went to spy on them for Regionals. Kurt and Blaine starting dating a week after meeting, Jeremiah never existed. Kurt got pregnant in August so yeah hopefully that clears things up. Now onto the story. Quinn got pregnant her freshman year.

Disclaimer: I am a girl, therefore I am not Ryan Murphy if I was things would be so much different!

* * *

Kurt groaned and rolled over, today was Sectionals, and Kurt and Blaine had a duet. Kurt got hit by the urge to vomit, stupid pregnancy morning sickness. He dashed around avoiding stepping on the room full of sleeping Warblers to the bathroom.

Blaine rolled over and didn't feel Kurt, but he heard him. He followed the sounds to the bathroom trying not to step on any sleeping Warblers. Blaine walked into the bathroom "morning babe, heck of a way to wake up." He joked rubbing his boyfriend's back.

Kurt moaned, "Don't joke this sucks and I am sick of it."

Blaine frowned, "sorry sweetie, just trying to lighten the mood."

Kurt frowned and brushed his teeth, "sorry for snapping at you Blaine it's just the hormones."

Blaine hugged Kurt as Sebastian invaded the bathroom. "Morning Kurt and Blaine sleep well guys?" Sebastian asked as he splashed water on his face.

Kurt sighed, how could Sebastian be so perky in the mornings. "Not really, I feel like crap and I super tired, and I have more gas than the average frat boy."

Blaine and Sebastian both laughed at Kurt. Blaine hugged him, "Kurt I know all this sucks, but it must happen during pregnancy."

Kurt sighed and kicked everyone out of the bathroom so he could get ready for Sectionals. He looked down at his growing stomach he still couldn't believe he was pregnant let alone with twins. Kurt walked out of the bathroom feeling better than when he woke up. Reed smiled at Kurt having just woke up.

Kurt smiled, "morning Reed, ready to kick some New Direction's butt?" He asked.

Reed laughed, "hell yeah I was born ready."

Kurt laughed "you might want to cover your ears." He warned as he screamed to wake the rest of the Warblers.

Wes bolted up from his sleeping bag, "what the hell dude?" He asked shaking with fear, as David hugged him.

Evan and Ethan hugged each other shaking with fear, "who the hell screamed?" They both demanded.

Kurt blushed and went to find his sheet music. "Sorry guys but I do make an excellent alarm clock."

Wes growled and threw his pillow at Kurt, but Blaine intercepted the pillow. "Watch it Wes." Blaine growled not wanting anything to hurt his three babies.

"Sorry Blaine I forgot." Wes said getting up and finding his uniform.

Blaine frowned and hugged Kurt. "How was your shower babe?" He asked.

"Not bad, however I am fat." Kurt said sighing.

"Not fat pregnant there is a difference you are nine weeks pregnant with our babies, and it's normal to feel like a blip carrying twins, talk to Quinn about the weight, but stop calling yourself fat because you are far from fat." Blaine said hugging his boyfriend tightly.

"Why do you always know what to say?" Kurt asked kissing Blaine's neck.

Blaine laughed, "come on sweetie; let's go get breakfast with Sebastian, Reed, Evan and Ethan."

Kurt smiled, "sure let's bribe me with food."

Blaine smiled, "come on I might even sneak you a coffee."

Kurt perked up at the word coffee. "Let's go Blainers I am hungry."

Blaine smiled a grabbed Kurt's hand. They walked hand and hand to the cafeteria as the other student's wished them luck at Sectionals. Kurt smiled loving Dalton everything was so different than McKinley, everyone loved the Warblers, nobody bullied anyone, and everyone got along.

Kurt got in line; he got himself two donuts, a muffin, a bowl of chocolate rice krispies, and a small mocha, and went to join Sebastian, Reed, and the twins at their normal table. Blaine sat down next to him with three donuts, and a box of fruity pebbles, and his medium drip with cinnamon floating around the cup, the cinnamon irritated Kurt's nose.

"Boo I hate to sound like an ass, but the cinnamon is irritating me and the twins." Kurt said finishing his mocha in record timing.

"Sorry honey I forgot pregnancy makes people have a nose like a bloodhound I'll eliminate the cinnamon from my coffee from now on." Blaine said kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Thanks babe." Kurt said chowing down on his chocolate covered donut.

Sebastian laughed, "Dang Kurt that truly is a lot of food." He said knowing Kurt used to eat a protein bar for breakfast.

"Bite me, I am eating for three." Kurt said stuffing the other donut in his mouth.

Blaine laughed, "alright let's go check on the Warblers and make sure they are dressed."

Reed laughed "I hope we win."

Sebastian laughed, "yeah let's crush Rachel." He said elbowing Reed in the side.

Kurt smiled and got up grabbing his book bag from the seat next to him, he linked arms with Blaine. "I love you Blainers."

Blaine smiled, "not as much I as I love all of you." He said resting a hand on Kurt's stomach.

Wes was packing up the bus, he was double checking everything, he was so ready to smash New Directions like the bug it was. They had great songs for the competition, Kurt had a solo, Kurt and Blaine were doing a duet, and the group would finish off with a group number.

Blaine and Kurt saw Wes and went to help; they sent Reed, Sebastian, Evan, and Ethan to find the other Warblers.

"Hey Wes." Blaine said sneaking up behind him.

Wes jumped, "Blaine don't scare me."

Blaine frowned looking like a sad puppy. "Sorry Wes."

Wes laughed, "Kurt your boyfriend looks like a puppy fix him."

Kurt laughed, "sorry Wes I can't."

Blaine laughed, "need help Wessy before the Warblers come down from the dorms and wreak havoc?"

Wes smiled, "no everything's already done."

Kurt looked up when he heard a pack of elephants descend the steps to the parking lot, "let's go Blaine I want a seat in the back so I can sleep." Kurt said grabbing Blaine and pulling him to the bus.

Blaine smiled and went to the back of the bus and pulled Kurt into his arms. "Sleep babe it's a three hour trip."

Kurt smiled and snuggled close to Blaine, "what did I do to deserve a guy like you?" Kurt mumbled as he fell asleep.

Blaine smiled down at his sleeping boyfriend, he felt bad for all the crap Kurt had to go through with his pregnancy, but he was grateful that Kurt was strong and determined; he knew Kurt would make an amazing father.

Sebastian and Reed smiled at each other, they both hoped people didn't catch on to their relationship.

David and Wes were sitting up front worried out of their mind; New Directions were good they only hoped to beat them. However they both started making out to distract them from the impending doom.

Blaine smiled as they pulled up the college sectionals were being held at, "Kurt honey time to wake up." He said lightly shaking the boy in his lap.

Kurt moaned and woke up, "here already?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

Blaine laughed, "yes sleeping beauty, we are here. Have a nice nap?"

Kurt smiled, "yes Blainey I did." He said smoothing out his uniform.

Wes smiled and got up, "alright guys we have the middle spot so meet in the Warblers green room at one so we can have thirty minutes to go over our setlist."

Kurt smiled perfect he had about an hour to talk to Quinn. "Blaine want to come with me to find New Direction's so I can talk to Quinn?"

Blaine smiled, "sure Mercedes and I can talk."

Kurt laughed, "good luck she might try to kill you." Kurt joked.

"Nah she loves me, so she won't kill me." Blaine said with a laugh.

Kurt laughed and dragged Blaine by the hand off the bus. He texted Quinn to see where they were at, he needed to talk to someone who went through the whole pregnancy thing.

**Kurt, hey find me in the empty dressing room, next to the New Directions dressing room -Q**

Kurt read the message and dragged Blaine to the Warbler's green room so he could drop his stuff of.

Kurt smiled and found the room she was talking about easily enough. "Hey girl."

Quinn smiled, "hey Kurt. What's wrong?" She asked.

Kurt sighed and sat on the couch, "pregnancy sucks Quinn I don't see how you managed to deal with it."

Quinn looked at Kurt, "Why do you say that sweetie?" She asked.

"It sucks, I am tired, and I feel so fat all my jeans seem to hate me, I have a nose worse than a bloodhound, and I have more gas than a frat boy and I am so hormonal." Kurt said crying.

Quinn went over to him and hugged him, "I am so sorry Kurt, I know how horrible I hated it, feeling fat was the worst part, but Kurt it's not fatness it's twins growing inside of you and you can't help that your stomach has to expand to accommodate the twins. But on the upside your nine weeks, and the second trimester is so much easier than the first, and the gas there is no help with that. The hormones are the worst part, but you have two lives inside of you, and you need to put them first, okay your parents are supportive that's more than I had, and Blaine loves you and will support you, I had to lie to Finn for him to stay with me, and Kurt I know you're a guy, but I went through pregnancy and it's not that bad, yeah morning sickness sucks, and gaining weight sucks, but the babies will be worth it trust me." Quinn said comforting the sad boy in her arms.

Kurt smiled, "thanks Quinn, I bring fatness in front of Blaine and he comforts me, but you made me see that I have been a big bitch. I need to grow up and take responsibility of the babies inside of me and put aside my image."

"Kurt you will be a great parent and pregnancy sucks." Quinn said holding him; she regretted never getting to know Kurt before he left McKinley and before he got pregnant.

Kurt smiled, "thanks Quinn you're a great girl once you let down the bitch wall." He said jokily.

Quinn smiled, "you're not so bad yourself Hummel." She joked.

"So what songs are you guys doing?" Kurt asked.

Quinn smiled, "Kurt I don't break that easily."

Kurt sighed "darn it."

Quinn's phone beeped, "sorry sweetie New Directions are up."

Kurt smiled "break a heel." He said as he hugged the perky blonde goodbye, he went to go find Blaine and the guys.

Kurt smiled when he spotted Blaine, "hey babe lets go find seats New Directions are up."

Blaine laughed, "enjoy your talk with Quinn?" He asked looping their arms together.

Kurt smiled, "yeah she had great advice." He said sitting down waiting to see what New Direction's had in store, he was guessing an eleven minute Rachel Berry solo.

Kurt smiled as the music started he laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, he recognized the song, Quinn and Sam came skipping out from the curtains at the back.

Sam started of first, his voice was soothing.

Now I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt like this before.  
Yes, I swear, it's the truth,  
And I owe it all to you.

Quinn was next, Kurt wished Quinn would sing more, she might not have been able to hit Rachel's high notes, but her voice was just sweet and it mixed well with Sam's.

'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you-oooh

Kurt was really surprised that Mr. Shue actually featured someone other than Finn and Rachel.

I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone to stand by me

We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy

Kurt was proud of Quinn and found himself standing up and clapping along with everyone else.

Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency

Just remember

You're the one thing

I can't get enough of

So I'll tell you something

This could be love

Kurt smiled as the song came to a close he knew that was going to be hard to beat.

Blaine helped Kurt up and they walked to the green room. "They were good, but we are better.

Kurt smiled, "I hope so." Kurt grabbed water out of the cooler in the green room. He took a deep breath he had his first solo today. However Kurt's body had other ideas he ran to the conjoined bathroom and got the contents out of his stomach, it wasn't morning sickness just nerves.

Blaine caught him, "babe what's wrong?"

Kurt sighed and cried, "stage fright I don't think I can do this Blaine."

Blaine smiled, "you can Kurt, your voice is like an angel's and trust me you will kill your solo."

Kurt smiled, "you believe so." He asked sniffling.

"I know so." Blaine said picking Kurt and smoothing down his uniform.

The green room warning light's flickered so the Warbler's made their way to the stage. Kurt stood in the middle of the riser, waiting for his cue.

The announcer's voice boomed, "and now we welcome The Dalton Academy Warblers, from Westerville, Ohio to the stage."

Kurt smiled as the Warbler's began harmonizing in the back; he took a deep breath and started,

It won't be easy, you'll think it strange  
When I try to explain how I feel  
That I still need your love after all that I've done  
You won't believe me  
All you will see is the girl you once knew  
Although she's dressed up to the nines  
At sixes and sevens with you

Kurt looked at Rachel's face she looked pissed, but then again he had a solo on Broadway classic

I had to let it happen, I had to change  
Couldn't stay all my life down at heel  
Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun

So I chose freedom  
Running around trying everything new  
But nothing impressed me at all  
I never expected it to

Kurt smiled wide when he spotted his dad and Carole in the audience they looked so proud

Don't cry for me Argentina  
The truth is I never left you  
All through my wild days  
My mad existence  
I kept my promise  
Don't keep your distance

Quinn looked so proud, Mr. Shue was wiping his eyes right along with half the audience.

And as for fortune, and as for fame  
I never invited them in  
Though it seemed to the world they were all I desired  
They are illusions  
They're not the solutions they promised to be  
The answer was here all the time  
I love you and hope you love me

Don't cry for me Argentina  
The truth is I never left you  
All through my wild days  
My mad existence  
I kept my promise  
Don't keep your distance

Have I said too much?  
There's nothing more I can think of to say to you  
But all you have to do is look at me to know that  
Every word is true

Kurt smiled as he belted the last note. Everyone seemed to be dabbing their wet eyes with something.

Blaine joined Kurt and smiled brightly. He mouthed, 'ready babe?' as the Warbler's started singing.

Kurt smiled and started the song off

Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way, it's all good", it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Under estimated, look, I'm still around

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend, and joined in

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect

Kurt and Blaine both noticed Puck and Finn crying.

You're so mean,  
When you talk about yourself; you were wrong  
Change the voices in your head  
Make them like you instead

Quinn laid her head on Puck she was crying to, Kurt saw one judge crying buckets

So complicated,  
Look how big you'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same

When the song ended the Warbler's got into formation, and Sebastian patted Kurt's shoulder as they walked to the highest Riser. Sebastian smiled and turning around on the riser.

Breathe a sigh and push tonight,  
Open your eyes and let the light,  
Take you away, forget the day,  
The hit makes you spit something you gotta say

Kurt smiled and joined Sebastian as the Warblers danced like they did at practice, David did a front flip and Reed was trying not to fall of his riser.

And I can still see the old days in your face,  
We have grown and we own it all

Blaine smiled and joined the boys standing on the middle riser.

This is a rave not a grave,  
Everyone head to the light,  
Coz' we are not, not afraid,  
Of pushing the limit tonight

Reed smiled and took his spot between Sebastian and Kurt, his first solo and he only hoped he didn't fall flat on his face.

We're gunna rock your body,  
Lets get on it,  
The beat of your heart will ignite,  
We're gunna shock your body,  
CPR it,  
The dead won't be sleeping tonight

Jeff smiled at Reed, he had a sweet voice, not as strong as Kurt's or Blaine's but damn could that boy sing. Jeff hopped down to the lowest riser,

Take a risk and feel the rush,  
I's just begun, a change in us,  
Open your mind, your mind, your mind,  
And don't you be worried about what you find

Nick smiled and joined his boyfriend on the riser

And I can still see the old days in your face,  
We have grown and we own it all,

Sebastian smiled and did a cartwheel the same David did, Sebastian stood up and danced while doing his part.

This is a rave not a grave,  
Everyone head to the light,  
We are not, not afraid,  
Everyone head to the light

Kurt smiled, and did his signature sashay as he sung, he saw Mike shook his head in disappointment,

We're gunna rock your body lets get on it,  
The beat of your heart will ignite,  
We're gunna shock your body,  
CPR it,  
The dead won't be sleeping tonight

Blaine smiled and joined the Warbler's up front for the dance across stage

The dead won't be sleeping;  
The dead won't be sleeping,  
Tonight.

The Warbler's ended the song, and ran off stage; Blaine caught Kurt in his arms. "Damn boy way to make everyone cry."

Kurt smiled, "Sorry Blaine, you shouldn't have given me such an emotional song to sing."

Sebastian laughed, "great job guys."

The announcer called all four groups to the stage, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as they waited for the results. "In third place the Hipsters. In first place it's a tie between the Warbler's and New Directions congratulations both of you are moving on to the regionals!"

Kurt and Blaine both jumped up and down excitedly, while the New Directions went to the Warblers. Rachel looked pissed, Quinn was happy; personally she thought the Warblers were so much better than them.

Quinn and Finn were both searching for Kurt. Kurt smiled when he saw them, "Congrads guys, Quinn your duet with Sam was amazing."

Quinn smiled, "thanks Kurt, but we were not as you, seriously you had me crying buckets."

Finn laughed, "great job bro you earned it."

"Thanks guys." Kurt said hugging Mercedes when she joined the group.

Wes's loud annoying voice broke through the little celebration. "Warblers bus in five minutes."

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, "see you guys." He said to Quinn, Finn, and Mercedes.

Mercedes caught his hand, "wait we seriously need a sleepover, all the New Directions girls minus Rachel, plus you and Reed."

Kurt smiled, "Mercedes that is an excellent idea." He said catching up to Blaine and Sebastian to find the bus.

Kurt sighed he would not be getting a nap on the way back home, because the bus was insane. Wes and David were arguing over songs for Regionals. Kurt noticed Reed and Sebastian holding hands.

* * *

AN: Thank y'all for reading this is by far my longest chapter. The Warbler's tying with New Directions is the only cannon thing in this story. Please review please! If you review I will give y'all virtual cookies :) Next chapter slumber party. Oh and try to think of the dance the Warblers did in Glad You Came for their group number here.

Song List:

Quinn and Sam: Time of My Life by Glee Cast

Kurt: Don't Cry for Me Argentina by Glee Cast (fave Kurt solo ever I cry every time I hear it)

Kurt and Blaine: Perfect by Glee Cast

The Warbler's Rock Your Body by The Wanted


	6. Slumber Party

AN: Hey y'all here is chapter six! Thanks so much for reading this story, and thanks for all the story alerts! Oh and there will be some weird pregnancy cravings in this chapter, I apologize to those who like Rachel but I need an evil character and well she just seems evil. Oh and just so you know Evan and Ethan are twins, so if I refer to them as twins, don't get confused with the ones residing in Kurt's stomach. I know I said Sebastian and Karofsky were going to get together but I have no control, Sebastian wants Reed, and Reed want's Sebastian.

Kurt is eleven weeks in this chapter. A normal pregnancy is forty weeks!

Couple list so far:

Kurt and Blaine

Wes and David

Nick and Jeff

Sebastian and Reed

Mercedes and Sam

Santana and Brittany

Tina and Mike

Disclaimer: Not RIB, which means I don't own Glee :( If I did well talk about overload of Klaineness and less Finchel.

* * *

Kurt was in Reed's dorm room, they were both getting ready for Mercedes's slumber party. Reed was throwing his toiletries in what seemed to be his fifth suitcase. Kurt sighed, his bag was already packed.

"Reed I know you are a fashion diva, but we will only be gone for the weekend, you don't need to pack that much stuff." Kurt said flopping onto Reed's bed.

"But I don't know what I plan on wearing that's why I need so much stuff." Reed said zipping up his duffle bag.

Kurt laughed, "Let's go pipsqueak."

Reed frowned, "just because your taller, doesn't make me a pipsqueak."

"Sorry." Kurt said screaming at Blaine to help him with his duffle bag.

Blaine came running and lifted the duffle bag with ease. Sebastian grabbed Reed's four suitcases with a slight eye roll. Kurt smiled and linked arms with Reed. Evan and Ethan smiled evilly planning a Nerf war of epic proportions.

"Be good guys please." Kurt begged hugging Evan and Ethan.

"Fat chance." The twins said together.

Kurt sighed, and kissed Blaine. "If you need to tape the twins to a chair there is duct tape hidden in my desk." He said with a wink.

Sebastian smiled and hugged Reed, "bye babe."

Reed smiled and climbed into the Navigator. Kurt knew something was going on with Reed he seemed like he was hiding something, and Kurt was going to figure out why. Kurt turned on the Navigator and pulled out of the Dalton gate. They had a long trip ahead to Mercedes house, Kurt turned on the radio.

Reed smiled he hated car trips, and he felt bad about keeping his relationship a secret, he knew he was gay, but he didn't want to admit it, not like any of his friends, considering the only two who were supposedly straight was the twins. Kurt looked over at Reed and rolled his eyes he was asleep.

Kurt sighed and pulled into Mercedes driveway, and was greeted by a mob of girls; Kurt shook Reed to wake him. Mercedes pulled both boys into a tight hug. Santana laughed at the amount of luggage both boys had.

"Damn boys and I thought I packed too much." Santana said hugging them both.

"Hello my dolphins." Brittany said hugging them both.

Reed looked scared, "Kurt what did Brittany call me a dolphin?" Reed asked clinging to Kurt.

"Don't ask Reed." Kurt said hugging the scared boy.

Mercedes smiled, "It's so nice to see you white boys, now get your cute asses inside the house, it's too hot out here."

Kurt smiled, "I second that, Cedes."

Santana smiled, and grabbed Kurt's duffle bag, Brittany held open the door for the group. Reed grabbed two suitcases and Tina grabbed the other two.

Reed smiled, "thanks Tina." He said as he dropped the bags in the basement.

Mercedes, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Quinn, and Reed all flopped down in the middle of the basement, where the mess of seven sleeping bags were laid out.

Mercedes smiled, "so Kurt how are the twins doing?" She asked.

"They are good; I keep getting bigger so they must be too." Kurt said smiling.

Tina laughed, "Kurt you don't seem that big honey." She said lying down next to him.

Kurt lifted up his many layers, "yeah Tina I am eleven weeks."

Tina, Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany's mouth fell to the floor. Mercedes smiled, "well he is that big, he just relies heavily on the layers." Mercedes said stunned seeing her best friend pregnant.

Quinn smiled, "I believe you are bigger than I was at that time."

Kurt laughed, "Okay enough about my baby bump, let's play truth or dare."

Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany all agreed Reed buried his face in his pillow. Shit he thought, I'm screwed, oh wait most people think I am gay why not just come out.

Kurt smiled, "alright Reed truth or dare?" Kurt asked knowing he had cornered the boy.

Reed looked up, "truth." He said softly clinging to Quinn for comfort.

Kurt smiled evilly, "are you dating anyone?" He asked.

Reed frowned shit maybe Kurt did know. "Yes I am dating Sebastian."

Kurt gasped loudly and then attacked the sweet boy with hugs. "I knew it, that's why you guys were so close at Sectionals, and why you moved into Sebastian's dorm."

Reed smiled, "yes Kurt." He said he liked Sebastian a lot, and it felt so good to tell at least one Warbler.

Mercedes smiled, "Okay my turn, Kurt truth or dare?" She asked.

Kurt smiled, "dare!"

Mercedes smiled, "Alright I dare you to kiss Santana for a minute."

Kurt laughed and pulled Santana to him a kissed her for the minute.

Santana smiled, "Hummel is actually a good kisser."

Kurt hid behind his pillow, "if anyone tells Blaine about that I will kill them."

Mercedes looked scared and held up her phone in surrender, "sorry Kurt."

Kurt cried, "Holy shit Cedes tell me you didn't." Kurt said as his iPhone buzzed.

Blaine growled through the phone, "Why the hell were you kissing Santana?" He asked growling, as Sebastian tried comforting the angry Warbler.

Kurt cried, "I'm sorry baby, Cedes dared me to, and Sebastian congratulations I love you like a brother but if you hurt Reed in any way I will kill you."

Sebastian looked horrified, "Hummel how the hell did you find out about Reed and me?" He asked.

Kurt laughed, "Truth or Dare Sebastian, Reed picked truth so he told us about your relationship and I support you two."

Sebastian smiled, "Thanks Kurt, and Blaine is attacking me with hugs, please call the puppy off before he starts licking me."

Kurt laughed, "Blaine heal and I love you Blaine, and Sebastian."

Santana laughed, "Okay my turn, Reed, truth or dare?" She asked with a smirk.

Reed frowned, "dare!" He said wondering what Santana had up her sleeve.

Santana smiled, "alright you must kiss Mercedes for three minutes."

Mercedes looked at Santana, "why?" She asked.

"Payback." Santana replied.

Mercedes laughed, pulling Reed to her. "Alright cutie let's see what you got."

Reed blushed and kissed Mercedes for the three minutes.

Mercedes smiled, "not bad, but nowhere near Sam's skills."

Reed blushed, and slunk down into his sleeping bag.

Brittany smiled, "my turn, Santana truth or dare?" She asked.

Santana smirked, "dare!"

Brit smiled, "kiss Tina."

Kurt laughed "what is with all these kissing dares?" He asked.

Tina laughed, "I have no clue." She said crawling over to Santana kissing her.

Reed laughed, "Wanky!"

Santana growled, "My word cutie." She said elbowing him.

Rachel growled as she passed Mercedes house on the way to the mall. She saw Kurt's Navigator, Tina's car, Santana's car. She was flaming mad; she got out of her car, and approached the door. She knocked and Mercedes answered, she looked pissed.

"What do you want?" She asked rolling her head.

Kurt and Reed hid behind Auntie Snixx. "Look bitch, slumber party with Kurt and a sweet Warbler that needs to be corrupted. So back up of Mercedes yard and I will not go all Lima Heights on your ass, otherwise cosas malas will be happening." Santana said pushing the hobbit back a bit.

Reed hugged Kurt, Santana was a sweetheart to those she liked, but Auntie Snixx was deadly. Quinn smiled and joined Santana and Mercedes at the door.

"Look bitch get away or Santana will go all evil on you and I will not be holding her back." Quinn said snarling.

Rachel growled, "Alright see you in Glee where Mr. Shue has an amazing solo for me while you guys are just dancing trees." She said storming off.

Santana smiled and joined the group after she flipped Rachel a certain bird. "Sorry guys Auntie Snixx came out."

Kurt laughed, "I used to like her, but know I fear for my twins."

Quinn smiled and hugged him, "I want ice cream anyone else?" She asked going to the basement kitchen and opened the freezer.

Kurt smiled sure, "I want chocolate ice cream, with two pickles, a layer of chocolate and caramel syrup on top, and potato chips on top with Oreo's." He said.

Santana, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, and Reed all looked at Kurt like he grew another head. Quinn blinked a whipped up his ice cream, she stuck a spoon in the bowl and brought it to the pregnant boy siting in the floor.

"Enjoy." Quinn said sitting next to him.

Santana sat down after she made herself a chocolate heart attack how could one bowl of ice cream have that much chocolate Quinn would never know.

"Kurt that has to be the most interesting ice cream I have ever heard of." Tina said sitting down with a plain bowl of chocolate ice cream.

Kurt looked up and cried. Quinn sat down her bowl and held him, as Reed rubbed his back.

Tina moved over next to Santana scared Quinn and Reed might hurt her.

"It's okay Kurt, its only hormones." Quinn said feeding him his ice cream.

Kurt smiled, "stupid hormones, and stupid painful male boobs." He said hugging Tina.

Quinn laughed, "So you have boob pain too?" She asked.

Kurt laughed, "yeah which sucks because I am a guy, and sorry Tina you did nothing wrong, and yes weird combination but I have pregnancy cravings, heck I read this one article on cravings and it said some pregnant mothers and fathers crave tree bark."

Santana, Tina, Quinn, Mercedes, Brittany, and Reed all laughed. "I read the same article, Kurt, and I asked my doctor; and she said it's not a joke some people actually crave tree bark." Quinn said smiling.

Kurt frowned, "Reed if I get the sudden craving for tree bark stop me before I eat any." Kurt said looking scared.

Reed smiled, "Sure Kurt." He said laughing.

Tina laughed, "let's hope you don't crave tree bark, because that would just be weird." She said.

Mercedes laughed and held up her pillow, "who's up for a pillow fight?" She asked whacking Santana with her purple pillow.

Kurt hid to avoid being hit with a pillow, as much as he wanted to join in he couldn't, he didn't want to risk it; however many feathers were raining down on him so he was still a part of it. Quinn laughed and fell back onto her sleeping bag, a wad of feathers flying up as she did so. Kurt threw the feathers that were covering him all over his friends.

Mercedes laughed and playfully slapped his arm.

Kurt frowned, "let's clean the mess of feathers of the sleeping place." He said grabbing a wad of feathers and dumping them in the trash.

Mercedes smiled, "that was fun, now I am tired how about we hit the hay?" She asked zipping herself up in her sleeping bag.

Kurt smiled, "I second that, Cedes." He said curling up in the sleeping bag, a hand resting on his bump and soon fell fast asleep.

Santana woke up early this morning, and laughed at the sight, Reed was snuggled up next to Kurt, and Tina was snuggled up against Reed's backside. Mercedes was curled up next to Quinn, and Brittany had an arm around Santana she laughed and grabbed her phone and took pictures. She got up and decided to make pancakes she dumped a whole bag of chocolate chips into the mix.

Kurt woke up with the smell of food wafting through his nose. It smelled like pancakes, his stomach grumbled. He smiled and ran to the basement kitchen, "smells good San."

Santana smiled, and flopped a huge stack of pancakes onto Kurt's plate, to which he applied chocolate syrup, caramel syrup, peanut butter, and sprinkles.

Santana smiled, "hungry?" she asked sitting down next to him with her plate of pancakes.

Kurt nodded and ate another huge bite of pancake.

Quinn woke up in a weird position, "Morning Quinnie I made pancakes, and I was afraid I was going to have to separate you and Mercedes with a crowbar." Santana said getting Quinn a plate of pancakes.

Quinn blushed, and sat on the other side of Kurt, "another pregnancy craving sweetie?" She asked shoving a huge bite of pancakes into her mouth.

Kurt smiled and nodded yes at her as he shoved another bite of pancake into his mouth.

Reed got up next, and followed his nose to the kitchen, "morning guys, and is that pancakes I smell?" He asked.

Santana smiled, "oh Hun your up, and you looked pretty comfy with Kurt when I woke up, and yes I made pancakes." She said showing him the picture she took when she woke up.

Reed blushed, and grabbed a plate of pancakes and covered them in maple syrup. "Damn Santana these are really good." He said shoving his face full of pancakes.

Santana smiled, "glad you like them and has no one noticed that chocolate is dripping from every inch of them?" She asked throwing a few more pancakes on everyone's plate.

Kurt laughed, "yeah I noticed and they are yummy."

Mercedes and Tina were the next to wake up. "morning guys." They said grabbing a plate of pancakes.

Brittany rolled over looking for San but didn't find her, she got up and found them all in the kitchen, "oh pancakes!" She screamed.

Kurt moaned and ran to the bathroom, with Quinn right behind him. Quinn crawled onto the floor and held the sick boy in her arms as he removed breakfast from his stomach. "Darn morning sickness." He cried as Quinn rubbed his back.

* * *

AN: Well I hope y'all like chapter six, review and thanks for reading. I love writing this story, I am so happy y'all love my Sebastian, I made him the big brother type to Kurt and Blaine, and Reed I just love him and Sebastian, yeah Kurt has some weird cravings, my head is evil ha-ha, and yeah some people actually do crave tree bark when they are pregnant. Next chapter Kurt goes for his twelfth week doctor's appointment, and Blaine takes Kurt and Reed baby shopping. Also Kurt and Blaine have a sweet date night.

Peace~Love~Klainebows


	7. Doctors, Malls, and Dates, Oh My!

AN: So happy y'all love this story. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and faves. I am not a doctor, so please forgive me if I get something wrong; I got my information from Google. Nineteen reviews thank y'all so much, I love writing this story, and I am so happy you guys like it. Sorry for the late update, I got busy. Quinn will eventually get a guy, I just ship Samcedes.

Slight Warning: Homophobia rears its ugly head in this chapter and the F word.

Disclaimer: Not RIB, so I don't own Glee, I only own Glee in my dreams.

Kurt is twelve weeks!

* * *

Kurt sighed loudly stepping on what seemed to be the millionth piece of Nerf gun ammo. "Twins, I swear if you have another Nerf gun fight while I am gone, I will hurt you." Kurt screamed picking the piece of ammo and throwing it at Evan.

"Sorry Kurt we promise we won't do it again." The twins said in unison giving Kurt there signature Cheshire cat smile.

Kurt rolled his eyes and went to find something that fit for his doctor's appointment, he was looking forward to after the appointment, shopping with Blaine, Reed, Quinn Tina, Santana, and Mercedes; he needed clothes that fit. He had already told the dean of Dalton, and he now had a bigger sized uniform.

"Babe where are you?" Blaine asked screaming from the steps up to the dorm.

"Trying to find something that fits." Kurt called, as he threw the shirt he just tried on off, there was ten shirts in a collective pile. Kurt sunk to the floor a cried, he already felt like a whale and he wasn't that far along; however Kurt got the urge to pee, "damnit it's the ninth time today." He said getting up.

Sebastian was on the other side of the door, he smiled and opened it. "Kurt where are you?" He asked noticing the pile of shirts and jeans on the floor. Kurt came out of the bathroom and ran into Sebastian's arms.

"I am a beached freaking whale, and nothing fits." Kurt cried as Sebastian rubbed his back.

"Come on Kurt there has to be at least one thing that fits." He said getting up and going to Kurt's closet. Sebastian grabbed a tee shirt and a pair of boot cut jeans. "Here these might fit." He said grabbing a jacket too.

Kurt smiled and threw it on. "Thanks Seb." He said hugging Sebastian. He threw on a pair of sneakers, his fixed his hair and grabbed the keys to the Navigator and went to find Blaine.

Blaine was downstairs with Reed and they were making cookies. Kurt smiled smelling the cookies. "Hello boys." Kurt said flopping down on the stool.

Reed gasped and cuddled against Blaine. "What the hell are you wearing?" Reed asked looking at his outfit in horror.

Kurt cried, "I am too fat to fit into anything." Kurt said tossing a cookie into his mouth.

The twins were playing the Xbox and went to comfort Kurt. "It's okay Kurt." They said in unison.

Reed hugged Kurt and apologized. Kurt smiled "it's not your fault Reed, it's the hormones and I know I look like crap, I think you need to teach your boyfriend a thing or two about fashion, and besides this is the only thing that fits." Kurt said eating another cookie.

Reed smiled, "trust me we will shop until we drop and you will have tons of things to wear." Reed said playfully nudging him.

Kurt sighed "I guess we better get ready to go, after all it's an hour and a half drive." Kurt said wanting to skip the doctor's appointment and just shop.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt. "Sure babe just let me change." He said running up the stairs to their dorm room.

Kurt sighed and flopped down on the well-used leather couches in the dorm commons. Reed sat next to Kurt. Reed smiled, "why are you being so scared of the doctor?" He asked laying his head in Kurt's lap.

Kurt sighed, "I don't want something to be wrong with the twins, or Dr. Criss telling me I have to quit the Warblers because of stress." He said crying a little.

Blaine came trampling down the steps with Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, Sebastian, and the twins hot on his heels. "Guys why must you follow me around, Warbler practice was canceled for today, so why are you following me around?" He asked with a sigh.

Wes smiled, "I don't know it was the twin's idea."

The twin's growled, "Why do you always blame us Wesley?" They asked giving Blaine a puppy dog look.

"I don't believe you for one second, if I get back here tonight and you guys had a Nerf war, everyone will be paying because if you do I will do nothing at Warbler practice for a week." Blaine said smiling.

Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, and the twins looked scared, "Blaine you can't do that to us, we need you." They all begged in unison.

Sebastian laughed, "I was just wondering if you and Kurt were going to find out the sex of the twins. Don't worry I will keep the dummies in order" He said wrapping an arm around the small group of Warblers, "Blaine make sure Reed stays safe and keep an eye on him, I know how he gets when he is in a mall I think he is worse than Kurt." Sebastian said laughing.

Blaine smiled, "next appointment we should, and I hope my twins are nothing like the twins. I wouldn't be so sure I know how Kurt can be and god help me, I will have Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, Santana, Kurt, and Reed shopping." Blaine said laughing while the twins looked at him in horror.

"But Blaine we are the life of the party." The twins said acting hurt.

Blaine rolled his eyes and went to find Kurt. "Hey babe sorry the Warblers were being insane ready to go?" He asked smiling; he hoped the shopping trip wouldn't kill him.

Kurt and Reed both nodded, as Kurt ate another cookie. "I swear these cravings are going to make me a thousand pounds." Blaine and Reed both laughed and hugged Kurt.

"No you won't be." Blaine said leading both boys out to the Navigator.

Kurt laughed, "Blainey I am tired you drive."

Reed and Kurt both sat in the back; Kurt fell asleep even before they drove through the Dalton gate, with a huge red D in the middle of the gate. Reed laughed as Kurt woke up ten minutes later saying he needed to use the restroom, "Blainey can we stop I have to go again." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

Blaine sighed and stopped. "Reed he just went before we left, I know it's the baby being difficult but it's so irritating with him having to go every ten minutes."

Reed laughed, "It's not that bad, just think Blaine in six or seven months you will have babies and then all of this will be worth it."

Blaine smiled, "I guess your right." He said as Kurt came out of the gas station to join them.

Blaine sighed when they reached the doctor's office; Blaine had to make twenty stops on the way there, for either a bathroom break or a craving run. Reed laughed, and wrapped an arm around Blaine.

"It will be okay daddy, only six more months." Reed said with a smile.

Kurt smiled finishing up the Reese's he was craving. Blaine linked arms with Kurt and they made their way into the office, which smelled heavily of antiseptic. Kurt wrinkled up his nose and went to sign in at the front desk, as Blaine and Reed saved Kurt a spot on the couch they were both sitting on. Kurt smiled and joined his friends on the couch.

Kurt smiled and laid his head on his boyfriend's comfy shoulder. A teenage girl about his age kept staring at Kurt with hate in her eyes. Blaine saw her mouth 'fags should not be able to get pregnant or be together.'

Blaine held Kurt tighter, "I love you and or little babies inside of you." He said sweetly.

The girls mom got up with a scary evil eye and said, "Fags can you please not do that in the middle of a public place it's disgusting wrong, and well you shouldn't even be together, and I feel sorry for the baby you should have terminated it when you had the chance."

Kurt cried harder into Blaine's shoulder. "Why are people so mean, I never did anything to anyone, and people hate me and the twins."

Blaine held him and cried with him, "I wish I knew Kurt."

Blaine was ever so relieved when another woman with brown hair caught the mother's arms, "this is a doctor's office not a church, so please zip it, and besides this is one of the only doctor's around that deals with male pregnancy, so if you and Barbie has a problem you can go to another doctor, instead of making these fathers feel horrible, as if they aren't already dealing with a lot of crap, the don't need to deal with your homophobic attitude." The lady said with bite in her words.

Just then a perky nurse called the evil witch's daughter to the exam rooms.

"Thank god." The woman beside Blaine said smiling at them. "Hi I'm so sorry for her attitude, I'm Megan." She said sweetly.

Blaine smiled, "Thanks for defending us, I'm Blaine, it's so nice to meet you Megan." He said rubbing Kurt's back.

"Nice to meet you Blaine." She said going back to the pregnancy magazine she was reading, after a couple minutes a pregnant blonde skipped out of the bathroom to join Megan on the couch she was sitting on. Blaine overheard her telling the other woman what had happened.

The blonde turned to Blaine, "I'm Anna-Beth and the nerve of some people, it irritates me what some people will say to us gay people." She said rubbing her stomach.

Blaine smiled, "Thanks." He said as Kurt got up and ran to the bathroom.

Reed smiled, "looks like someone has to go."

Anna-Beth laughed, "Yeah that and all day sickness sucks." She said softly.

The door opened and out came a nurse, "Kurt Hummel!" She announced looking around the room.

Blaine sighed "he is in the bathroom."

The nurse smiled "I'll wait."

Kurt came back and saw Blaine and Reed standing by a nurse, "I am so sorry I really had to go." He said blushing bright red.

The nurse laughed, "Not the first time that has happened, and it probably won't be the last, and Kurt room seven please."

Kurt smiled and started walking, but soon everything started to become black, he could hear Blaine calling after him, but he seemed so far away.

Blaine caught Kurt before he fell. "Kurt honey wake up." Reed looked like he saw a ghost; he tried to stay out of the way.

Dr. Criss was dealing with one of his more difficult patients that was until Valarie came and got him, "Sorry guys I will see you guys at your next appointment." He said exiting the room, the mother laughed, "No you won't." He went to see what had happened.

Valarie was trying to keep Blaine calm when Dr. Criss came to deal with the fainting. "Hello Blaine, what happened to Kurt?" He asked kneeling down to check on Kurt.

Blaine frowned, "I don't know, he just got back from the bathroom, and then fainted."

Darren smiled, "fainting spells aren't common, however dizziness is something that happens around this time of pregnancy." He said trying to figure out what would make him faint for no reason.

Kurt sighed and opened his eyes, to people freaking out. "What happened and why are people looking at me like I grew another head?" He asked trying to sit up.

Blaine laughed, "Babe you fainted, and we are just worried." He said helping him sit up.

Dr. Criss smiled glad he was awake, but wondering what caused him to faint. "Do you think you are strong enough to stand?" He asked.

Kurt reached for Blaine and nodded yes at the doctor. Blaine helped his boyfriend up but still kept an arm around him. Kurt was scared what made him faint he felt fine, he sighed as Blaine helped him onto the exam table.

Dr. Criss smiled and grabbed the blood pressure cuff, "I need an arm, Kurt." He said sliding the cuff on the boy's arm. "That is why you fainted; your blood pressure is really low."

"Sorry." Kurt said reaching for Blaine's hand.

"Okay now that we found out that your low on sodium and that is why you fainted, how have you been feeling?" Dr. Criss asked grabbing the file off his desk.

"Like crap, I have more gas than a frat boy, I am constantly wanting to curl into a ball and sleep, I have to pee like every ten minutes, and morning sickness shouldn't be called morning sickness considering I am sick until I fall asleep, and I cry a lot, none of my clothes fit, I crave weird things, I swear I could spit fire due to the heartburn, and the headaches are horrible, and the hormones suck." Kurt said giving the doctor his signature bitch face.

Dr. Criss smiled, "Sorry Kurt, but the good thing is your twelve weeks, and the second trimester is easier than the first."

Blaine smiled he was looking forward to the second trimester at least it sounded like Kurt would seem normal.

Dr. Criss picked up a Doppler, "let's see if we can find the twins heartbeats." He said getting the gel out from the cabinet; "sorry this will be cold." He warned as he put the Doppler onto Kurt's stomach. "There!" He announced finding one twins heartbeat.

Dr. Criss smiled, "Alright, Kurt you and the twins seem perfect, just try to take it easy; and eat more salt I don't want you fainting."

Reed smiled and linked arms with Kurt, "let's shop until my credit card gets cut off, and that will never happen." He said laughing.

Kurt smiled, "let's go Reed, I am pretty sure Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Tina, and Santana are waiting on us."

Blaine rolled his eyes it was going to be a long day.

Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Santana were waiting at the Akron mall, Kurt smiled the moment he saw his girls. "White boy, what the hell are you wearing?" Mercedes asked she had never seen him in something that lame.

Kurt laughed, "Why do you think we are shopping Cedes?"

Santana laughed, "come on, I heard Nordstrom is having a huge sale." She moaned loudly to the group.

Kurt smiled as Santana grabbed his arm pulling him to Nordstrom. "Alright Santana you can let go of me, I get the point." He said. Santana was scary when it came to a Nordstrom sale.

Mercedes laughed and wrapped an arm around Kurt, "come on honey let's see if we can find some clothes that fit the baby bump. She replied guiding her best friend to the guys section of Nordstrom. She picked up a large white button down with a vest. "Here boy these will fit." She playfully shoved him to the dressing room as she and Reed grabbed a huge pile of clothes for Kurt to try on.

Kurt smiled he loved his best friends, he went to the fitting room and removed the horrible thing he was wearing and tried on what Mercedes and Reed handed him. He tried on the white button down, vest, bow tie, and skinny jeans Mercedes handed him, they fit really well and the bump had tones of room to grow.

Kurt smiled and exited the dressing room to show Mercedes, "Great pick Cedes." He said, as she hugged him.

"I know my boy, and that looks great on you and the twins have tons of room to move." She said with a smile.

Reed smiled, "one outfit down, lots more to go."

Kurt laughed and scampered back to the dressing room to try on an outfit Reed picked out. He shimmied into extra tight skinny jeans; he moaned and all but ripped them off. He threw on a pair of black jeans a cardigan, paint splattered tie, and a blue dress shirt. Kurt was feeling better now that he had at least two new outfits which would hopefully last until the third trimester.

Blaine and Quinn were in the baby section of Nordstrom. They were both smiling at the cute baby clothes. Quinn smiled and held up a pink shirt that had I love my daddies written on it. Blaine laughed, "I wish I knew what we were having because I would so get that shirt, but I don't think a boy would exactly like that." Blaine said as Quinn laughed.

"I hope you get a boy and a girl." She said hugging Blaine. "So daddy how are you dealing with a hormonal Kurt?" She asked.

"I love Kurt to death but he super scary. I will be so glad when the morning sickness ends." Blaine said hugging Quinn.

Kurt saw Blaine's head in the baby section, "Hey babe!" He said throwing his arms around his boyfriend. Blaine's eyes widened when he saw how many shopping bags he had.

"Dang babe, if you have only been here an hour and have that many shopping bags, I am scared to see Reed's." Blaine said scared.

Reed came skipping over with even more bags than the average human should have. Blaine's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Reed do I even want to know how much your credit card bill is a month?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine are you forgetting my mom is a world famous fashion designer, yeah I don't think even looks at my credit card bills, because mine aren't really that bad." Reed said smirking at Blaine.

Kurt laughed "I am sure my dad will end up killing me, but I needed clothes, okay maybe not Alexander McQueen." Kurt said looking at the baby clothes. "I just wish the twins would hurry up and get here, look at all the cute clothes for babies, Blaine our babies will be the best dressed babies ever." Kurt said with a squeal.

Blaine laughed, "Baby I don't doubt that for a second."

Kurt smiled and elbowed him, "you know it babe!" He said laughing, "I don't feel like going out tonight can we stay in a rent a movie?" He asked smiling.

Blaine smiled, "Sure angel whatever you want to do."

Mercedes and Reed both laughed, "Okay I seriously need to see a dentist, because you boys give us cavities."

Kurt and Blaine laughed, "We could say the same for your relationships."

Mercedes laughed, "Touché!" She said as she grabbed her bags off the floor.

Blaine smiled and grabbed half of Kurt's bags. Tina and Santana helped Reed with his bags, Santana had about the same amount as Kurt.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine. "Thank you babe."

Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, and Tina hugged the three boys. "Bye boys see you later."

Blaine smiled, "let's go I am sure we can find a Disney Movie."

Kurt laughed, "You and Disney, I feel sorry for the twins."

Blaine laughed "please you love them just as much as I do, you just won't admit it."

Kurt laughed and smacked Blaine playfully. "Just drive, I want popcorn." He said giving Blaine his puppy dog face.

Blaine laughed and drove to Dalton. Sebastian was waiting on them, he laughed when he saw how much crap his boyfriend bought. "I thought I told you to go easy." Sebastian said kissing Reed.

"I did babe." Reed said handing Sebastian half of it, "besides I got you some things too, my sweet fashionably challenged boyfriend." He elbowed him.

Sebastian frowned, "I love you babe, but my fashion isn't that horrible." Reed just rolled his eyes.

Nick and Jeff came skipping over, "how was the doctor's appointment guys?" They asked together as the twins came to annoy them.

"Kurt fainted." Blaine said as they grabbed some shopping bags.

The twins and Nick and Jeff laughed. "Really Kurt, we know you are dramatic but that's too dramatic."

Blaine laughed, "Please guys, Kurt and I just want to go snuggle and watch Disney movies, so keep it down."

They laughed, "Is our dorm ever quiet?" The twins said holding up a Nerf gun.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "please twins we beg no Nerf war."

Nick and Jeff laughed and pulled the twins away from Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine linked arms with Kurt they walked peacefully to their dorm room. Blaine helped Kurt unpack the shopping bags. After an hour both boys were snuggled up against each other watching The Lion King. Kurt rolled his eyes when Blaine started singing along to the songs.

* * *

AN: Okay guys that is the end of Chapter seven, thanks for reading. I would love y'all if you reviewed. I am one review to twenty and I would appreciate it. Who do Megan and Anna-Beth remind you of? Next chapter will be very dark and sad. Kurt spends the weekend with the family, and it's up to Burt, Finn, and Carole to put aside Kurt's fears. Blaine's past come's back to haunt him, and Monday at Dalton someone dear is missing; can the Warbler's ease the fears. Review please and sorry for the long update.

Peace~Love~Klainebows


	8. What A Wonderful Weekend!

AN: Hello people and this is chapter eight. I am so happy y'all love this story. I love y'all so much, twenty two reviews. I have written fanfiction before, but they have never gotten this big. I owe you guys a huge thank you. Also this will follow both Kurt and Blaine so sorry the story might be a slight jumpy.

Disclaimer: Not RIB seeing as I am a girl. I don't own Glee if I did Klaine would be featured heavily.

Warning: Slight thoughts of Abortion, and Abortion. Mild abuse! Also a very sad chapter.

Kurt is fourteen weeks, I am skipping over the thirteen week to make the sorry smaller, if I didn't it would be a huge story with over one hundred chapters and I don't want that.

* * *

Kurt woke up Saturday morning, the sun was shining through the dorm window; the birds were chirping and Blaine was drooling on his pillow. For the first time in months Kurt didn't feel the sudden urge to run to the toilet and remove his stomach contents, which put Kurt in a decent mode he snuck out of the dorm and went to make breakfast. He was putting the last waffle on the griddle when Reed came stumbling down the stairs. Kurt muffled his laugh and put two more waffles on the griddle.

"Hey Kurt, how are you this morning?" Reed asked getting the coffee cups from the cabinet.

"Great. I didn't throw up this morning, and I am in the second trimester which means hopefully I should be feeling more like myself." Kurt said flipping the waffles onto the plates.

Reed smiled "So Kurt I heard you and Blaine are going to spend the weekend with your families and not together, are you sure you two can manage to be separated for two whole days?" Reed asked nudging Kurt's side playfully.

"I am sure we can manage two days without each other." Kurt said shoveling in his waffle.

Reed laughed, "I doubt that." He said as the twins came trampling down the stairs.

The twins smiled at the two boys, and then started to dig through the cabinet making tons of noise as they did so. Sebastian came down the stairs rocking a cute messy bed head and he was still in pajamas.

"Twins please knock off the noise; if you do I will make you pancakes." Sebastian said sleepily.

The twins smiled brightly, "Thanks Sebastian and that is why we love you the most."

Sebastian laughed, "No you just love food."

Kurt laughed and finished his waffles. "Sorry guys I have to get ready to go home." He said getting up and walking up the steps.

Blaine was sitting up in bed when Kurt walked in. "Morning babe." Blaine said getting out of bed. "How are my three favorite people?" Blaine asked kissing Kurt's stomach.

Kurt smiled, "I am feeling better than I have been, for once I don't have the urge to hang my head over the toilet bowl."

Blaine laughed, "Nice visual babe."

Kurt laughed, "Sorry babe, and I can't talk, and dad wants me home at one pm." He said packing a small bag. Kurt went to the bathroom to get dressed, his stomach was growing a lot more; Kurt put on his tee shirt, white dress shirt, vest, skinny jeans, hot pink tie, and went to find his Doc Martian's. He wished Blaine was coming with him, but his family wanted him home for one weekend.

Blaine sighed and fell back into bed, he hated the fact he had to go home this weekend, and he wanted to be with Kurt; after all they were his twins. He got dressed after some prodding from Kurt. "Babe promise me you will text or call me every two hours so I know how you and my twins are?" Blaine asked sweetly hugging his boyfriend.

Kurt smiled, "sure babe Finn will probably be annoying all weekend."

"I highly doubt Finn will be that annoying." Blaine said laughing.

Kurt frowned, "bye babe, see you Monday, but I will text you when I get home." He said exiting the door and heading downstairs. Reed and Sebastian hugged him while the twins held up a Nerf gun Kurt rolled his eyes something's would never change. Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff were still asleep. Kurt sighed and went to find his Navigator in the parking lot; he turned up the radio and headed out to the intersection for Lima. Kurt hated the drive to Lima, however he made a small stop for coffee, he did research a little coffee wasn't bad while pregnant.

Burt looked down at his watch, 12:52 Kurt should have arrived by now. "Where is that boy?" He asked Carole as the door opened and in came Kurt with coffee.

Finn laughed, "really step-bro?" He asked grabbing his coffee.

Kurt laughed, "Yes it doesn't hurt the baby, and if I am to go a weekend without Blaine, I will need it."

Kurt went up to his bedroom and almost tripped over the pile of crap coming out of Finn's room. He sighed almost ready to scream at Finn when something wadded up in a ball caught his eye. It was a newspaper; the McKinley High newspaper to be exact. Kurt looked at the front page and started crying, a picture of him photo shopped with a huge pregnant belly with words floating around his head. The headline read:

What ex McKinley High Student is Now Pregnant?

Kurt read the article becoming more pissed by the moment, 'Kurt Hummel a former New Directions member is pregnant with twins. What kind of freak is Kurt if he can get pregnant? Rachel Berry says that Kurt announced it to all the members of New Directions.' Tears fell onto the page, he hated Rachel for telling his secret; but what made Kurt hurt the worse was the fact that people had wrote comments on the newspaper, 'Kurt should have terminated it when he had the chance, and stupid fag at least he is no longer here.'

Kurt ran into his room and just cried. Finn came up and saw the crying boy with the newspaper on the floor; Kurt had his laptop open to the school's website which had the same article but with a comments section.

"Kurt what's wrong?" Finn asked sitting on the bed looking at his younger step-brother.

"Rachel Berry and the school newspaper, Finn everyone at McKinley knows, all my bullies know, have you seen the comments on the school's website? I mean every other comment is about abortion. Why does everyone hate me and my sexual choice, I am pregnant so what? I have a gene which lets me have children if anything I am pissed that people would write that. I want daddy." Kurt said crying.

Finn screamed for Burt, and Burt and Carole came running. "What is it Finn?" Burt and Carole both asked. Kurt crawled into Burt's lap crying.

"Have you seen this dad? It seems like the whole world hates me." Kurt said showing him the newspaper, "the comments online are even worse." He said sobbing showing his dad the comments.

Burt growled, how could people be so mean, his son never did anything to anyone, but yet people went out of their way to make his life a living hell. "Kurt sweetie, look at me. It will be okay, you have Blaine, your family, and all your friends. You're not alone, I know it seems horrible, but soon you and Blaine will be one happy family with two adorable babies exactly like their fathers. So people want you to terminate the babies, don't your twins will grow up to be amazing just like my son and Blaine. I love you Kurt, so doesn't Carole and Finn. Rachel hates everyone who is a threat to her. I am sure Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, and Tina are already planning what they are going to do to make her pay." Burt said rubbing his sons back. "Don't think of abortion or adoption. I know you want to raise your babies, and I am so proud of you Kurt. Just don't listen to them." Burt said hugging his son tightly.

Carole hugged her step-son, "I love you Kurt, but answer your cell phone, and it has been ringing so much."

Kurt opened his bag and found his phone; he had ten new calls all from Blaine. He answered it, "Hey baby, sorry I forgot to call you." Kurt listened to Blaine over the phone, Kurt felt bad he ever thought of doing anything to their twins. Kurt fell asleep with his phone still on.

Blaine was in his room talking to Kurt, god had Kurt worried him. Blaine family was supportive his mom was thrilled to be getting a grandchild something she didn't think would happen, seeing how Cooper wasn't one to settle down with anyone, and Blaine well was gay. Blaine sighed his step-dad was so supportive too. Blaine frowned when the doorbell rang, he thought who the hell is it; he cringed when he heard that voice. He winced and hid under his covers hoping his father didn't want him. He heard his mom's and step-dad's voice arguing with his father, Blaine heard heavy footsteps, oh shit he thought. Blaine did what he did best and hide in his closet like when he was a little child.

"Gay son I know you're in here." Blaine sunk back further into the closet and tripped over his shoes. He flinched when the closet opened.

"Hello son!" His father said with an evil smile plastered on his ugly face.

Blaine cringed and prayed to whatever god was listening that his father didn't hurt him. However the gods didn't seem to be listening, because his father grabbed his wrist and pulled him from the closet, he wrinkled his nose since his father reeked of alcohol. He closed his eyes when his father smacked him.

"Look at me son." His father said slapping him again.

Blaine sighed loudly when his father pulled him out into the hallway, Marcus approached the other guy with a frown on his face. "Get off of my son." Marcus growled at the other guy.

Eric just snarled, "I believe you mean my son." He said snarling, and grabbing Blaine harder.

Marcus smirked, "Oh really Blaine honey who do you like better?" Marcus asked sweetly.

Blaine laughed, "Marcus of course your more of a father than this one has ever been."

Eric growled and shoved Blaine down the stairs. Blaine hit the bottom with a loud boom. Marcus rushed down the stairs to see if Blaine was okay. Blaine was pale and very unresponsive; Eric tried to make an exit but was caught by a cop. Marcus frowned and checked for a pulse on Blaine's wrist. Katherine, Blaine's mother, was crying as she dialed 911. Marcus looked unhappy seeing as how his son was bent at a weird angle and also unresponsive. The EMT's were there soon enough and Blaine was in the backside of the ambulance on the way to Westerville Memorial Hospital.

Kurt looked down at his iPhone for the millionth time on Monday morning; he had only talked to Blaine Saturday night, and didn't hear anything Sunday. Kurt was in a hurry to Dalton to make sure Blaine wasn't in a gutter somewhere possibly dead. Kurt got out of his Navigator and went straight to his dorm he shared with Blaine.

"Where the hell is that boy, I swear he had better have a good excuse for not being here." Kurt screamed sitting down on his bed shaking.

Sebastian, Reed, Wes, and David both came running. "Kurt honey what is it?" Sebastian asked pulling the pregnant boy into his arms.

"Blaine, I haven't heard from him since Saturday night. I am so scared Seb, what if he is dead? My twins need another father, I can't do this alone Sebastian." Kurt cried loudly into Sebastian's blazer.

"Kurt honey Blaine's in the hospital." Reed said rubbing the scared boy's back.

Kurt looked frightened, "why the hell is Blaine in the hospital." Kurt asked with a sob.

The twins came skipping into the room. "Hello Kurt how we have missed you." They said together.

Kurt snarled, "alright dumb dumbs, I am hormonal, tired, and I found out Blaine is in the hospital, please leave me alone twins." He sighed loudly.

Sebastian laughed, "Dang Kurt goes easy on the twins, and Blaine's ass of a father decided to pay a visit to Blaine."

"Wait I have met Blaine's father and he is a sweetheart." Kurt said confused.

"Sweetie, Marcus is Blaine's step-father, Eric is Blaine's actual father, and is quite the ass." Reed said soothing the crying boy.

Kurt still looked confused, "oh, is Blaine at least okay?" Kurt asked trying to think which hospital Blaine could be in.

Sebastian smiled "yes Blaine is fine; he is at Westville Memorial Hospital. Want me to take you Kurt?"

"Please take me Sebastian." Kurt said not even caring about school.

Sebastian smiled, "sure just let me go get my keys."

Reed smiled and hugged his best friend, "how was your weekend?" Reed asked.

"Horrible I found out the school I'd transferred from knows I am pregnant." Kurt said crying once again.

Reed frowned, "I am so sorry."

Sebastian came back into the dorm room with his keys. "Ready to go boys?" He asked jingling his keys.

Kurt and Reed both nodded, and went to Sebastian's Mustang.

Blaine was flipping channel's on the horrible TV the hospital had hanging up; he had just passed Project Runway and thought about Kurt. Shit Blaine had called Sebastian and Reed but not Kurt he felt like a horrible boyfriend. He smiled when Kurt walked into his room; Kurt rushed to his side and hugged him tightly.

"Ouch." Blaine said tears falling down his cheeks.

"Sorry honey." Kurt said sitting on the bed.

"It's fine; I just have a couple broken ribs and I had a small concussion." Blaine said pointing to the area where the ribs were broken.

Kurt sighed and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I thought you were dead, Blaine dead. Don't ever scare me like that ever again. I thought you left me alone." Kurt said crying.

Blaine smiled and kissed his boyfriend. "Babe you're not alone, I promise to be yours forever and ever."

Dr. Porter walked in, "hello Blaine, how are you feeling this morning." She asked looking at Blaine's vitals.

"Better, not as broken." Blaine said with a laugh, as his mother and father rolled their eyes.

Dr. Porter laughed, "Well your vitals are perfect and I think you can go home."

Blaine smiled, "back to Dalton." He laughed snuggling against Kurt.

Katharine smiled, "alright boys as sweet as this is, break it up so Blaine can get back to Dalton."

Blaine smiled "alright mommy."

Katharine rolled her eyes, "Blaine honey you have a child on the way, stop calling me mommy, and go get dressed."

Blaine laughed and went to get dressed. Kurt smiled as Katharine hugged him. "So how are my grandchildren?" She asked smiling.

Kurt smiled, "Their fine, in fact in two weeks, Blaine and I will find out what sex they are."

Katharine smiled, "I hope their one of each."

Kurt laughed, "I think they are if they aren't one of each, I want twin girls."

Blaine laughed, "What don't want Evan and Ethan in baby form."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "hell to the no Blaine."

Blaine laughed and elbowed him, "alright Mercedes."

Katharine laughed at the two boys. "Come on let's get you two back to the dorm." She said smiling.

Kurt and Blaine both nodded and went to the BMW in the parking lot. Blaine laid his shoulder on Kurt and smiled up at his boyfriend.

* * *

AN: I tried to make this chapter fluffy at the end, poor Blaine. Sorry if my angst sucks. Review and tell me what you thought. Please with Klaine on top!

Next Chapter: Klaine's family has dinner together, and baby fluff. Klaine looks at a baby name book for the first time. New Directions get Rachel back for the Newspaper article.

Peace~Love~Klainebows


	9. Family Dinner, and a Surprise!

AN: Hello everyone, sorry about the last chapter. I am evil and yes Eric will be coming back to make Blaine and Kurt's life a living hell, sorry but every story needs a couple people evil! Thanks for all the reviews and faves. Love y'all!

Disclaimer: I own nothing; if I did this would be Glee's main plot line.

Kurt is fifteen weeks!

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were auguring over what to wear to dinner tonight. Blaine sighed loudly and found a red sweater, white button down, black bow tie, dark wash jeans, and dress shoes.

Kurt smiled and winked. "Damn Blaine, you look perfect." He said sliding over a tee shirt over the baby bump, followed by a white button up, a purple tie, black cardigan, dark wash skinny jeans, and Doc Martian's.

Blaine smiled, "Thank you sweetie, but I look nowhere as good as you."

Kurt smiled, "no I have to disagree, I have a baby bump under all these layers, you have abs."

Blaine sighed, "You don't look pregnant with that outfit on."

Kurt smiled, "alright babe I would rather not spend an hour auguring with who looks the best, we have to be at your parents' house in thirty minutes." Kurt said grabbing his coat seeing how it was almost November.

Blaine smiled, "fine babe I think we should leave know seeing how mom will probably want to talk." Blaine said grabbing his wool coat off the rack.

Kurt smiled, "I know babe, but let's face it our parents will be grandparents and all four of them love keeping tabs on the twins and I."

Blaine laughed, "Yeah I am just happy both our families are supportive." Blaine said kissing his boyfriend.

Kurt smiled and tossed Blaine the Navigator keys. "You're driving I don't feel like it." Kurt said with a wink.

Blaine laughed, "sure angel it's not that far to my 'house' anyway."

Kurt laughed, "well then let's go, I am so hungry."

Blaine laughed, "how I love this Kurt who loves to eat every hour."

Kurt smiled, "I am pregnant, and my twins need the food to grow."

Blaine smiled and opened the door of the dorm that led out to the parking lot. "Sorry honey it's cold." Blaine said wrapping an arm around Kurt to keep him warm.

Kurt smiled, "I love you so much Blaine Anderson, and I am so happy you are the father of the twins; I know you will make an excellent father." Kurt said laying his head against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine smiled warmly and opened the Navigator door for Kurt, "in you go love."

Kurt smiled, "thank you honey." He said turning up the heat.

Blaine laughed and drove to his parent's house, which isn't exactly a house, more like a mansion on the outskirts of Westerville. Blaine parked on the huge circular driveway; Carole, Burt, and Finn were already there. Blaine opened the car door for Kurt and linked an arm with Kurt.

Katharine smiled when she saw the boys, "welcome boys." She said sweetly kissing both boys' cheeks and taking their coats. Katharine was dressed in a long sleeve dress, and heels She had her black hair curled down her back, Kurt knew where Blaine got his good looks from his mother.

Kurt had been at the Anderson residence plenty of times, but every time he found it hard to believe that Blaine had grown up in such a marvelous place, the entryway was huge and had two steps leading up to the second story.

Carole came from the living room and hugged both boys, "hey guys." She kissed Kurt lightly on the cheek.

Finn was with Burt and Marcus in the living room, Blaine and Kurt both made their way to the living room, where a football game was playing. Kurt rolled his eyes and took a seat on the white leather sofa. Katharine smiled and sat down next to Blaine, "so boys how is school?" She asked.

Blaine laughed, "mom Dalton is hard but easy for both Kurt and I. I have a feeling we both have straight A's."

Finn laughed, "there is no way I could do private school, and I am barely passing McKinley as it is." Finn said elbowing his step-brother playfully.

Kurt laughed, "have Tina or Mike tutor you seeing how they are both on the Brainiacs."

Finn smiled, "thanks little bro."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I am older than you by a month Finn."

Finn laughed, "yeah but dude I am taller."

Carole laughed, "Okay boys that's enough, and Finn Kurt is older than you."

Kurt smiled at Carole, as he tried to decipher what was going on with the football on TV. Blaine was staring at the TV hoping the Steelers won. Kurt just stared at his boyfriend, grit his teeth and cheer at every touchdown. Kurt rolled his eyes as Finn and Blaine both screamed when the Steelers won the game. Kurt got up and walked to the kitchen to see if Katharine needed help.

Katharine smiled, "hey Kurt, let me guess boys watching football and you want to help Carole and I."

Kurt smiled, "dang you're good." He said with a laugh.

Katharine smiled, "why thank you and sure can you check on the tiramisu." She said pointing to the fridge.

Kurt smiled, "Oh Italian my favorite." He said with a small squeal as he saw Katharine roll the five cheeses into the ravioli, and sprinkle more cheese onto the baking lasagna.

Katharine smiled, "Blaine told me you have been craving Italian so I decided to make Italian classics." She said hugging the pregnant boy, "and besides my grandchildren need food and what better than Italian." She winked, "now sit, I don't you want on your feet more than you need to be." She said playfully spanking his backside with the towel she was holding.

Kurt smiled and sat at the breakfast bar, he smelled the ravioli drifting around him. "Thanks Katharine and Blaine is right I have been craving lots of Italian."

Carole smiled as she grated more cheese for the lasagna. "It could be worse, Mercedes told me about your very strange cravings at the slumber party, and at least Italian is normal." She said with a laugh, "now how are my grandchildren?" She asked sitting on the stool next to him.

Kurt smiled, "I think they are good, I go in a week to see what they are, but I am no longer seeing dinner from the night before the next morning, and my frat boy gas is somewhat going away. "I think Finn would be shocked at some of the gas issues Blaine has had to deal with." Kurt said laughing.

Carole made a nasty look, "Okay Kurt, onto other things how are the Warblers?" She asked wanting to get off the subject of gas.

Kurt smiled, "Sebastian and Reed got together. Evan and Ethan are still annoying. Nick and Jeff continue to keep the dorm at night. Wes and David are still uptight and still hiding in a closet however everyone knows they are dating. Oh and Sebastian is being a very protective big brother, I am starting to think he is worse than Finn."

Carole and Katharine both laughed, "I think for all boys' school, you have more drama than a public school."

Blaine laughed and wrapped his arms around Kurt, "that is true, and Kurt is the most dramatic what with the twins." He said kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

Katharine and Carole both made cute sounds, "Okay stop boys we are getting cavities."

Kurt and Blaine both laughed, "just wait when the twins arrive they will be even cuter than their fathers, so you might need to make a dentist appointment for every month." Blaine said smirking.

Katharine smiled, "alright Blaine go set the table dinner will be done shortly." She said handing him a stack of seven plates.

Blaine sighed and went to set the table. "Anything else mom?" He asked hugging his mom.

Katharine laughed, "go tell the guys it's time to eat, and then park your butt in a chair." She said whacking his backside with the towel.

Carole grabbed the ravioli, and Katharine grabbed the lasagna, "Kurt can you please grab the tiramisu?" She asked making her way into the dining room.

Kurt nodded and grabbed the tiramisu from the fridge. He walked to the dining room and parked his butt in the seat next to Blaine and Katharine, Burt and Marcus sat at the two ends of the table and Carole and Finn sat on the other side of the table.

Katharine smiled, "Okay enjoy." She said grabbing a pile of ravioli and lasagna.

Kurt smiled and grabbed a huge scoop of ravioli and a decent sized peace of lasagna. He took a bite of the ravioli and almost moaned it was so good. "Katharine best Italian I have had in a while."

Katharine smiled, "So happy you like it." She said taking a huge bite of lasagna.

Carole, Burt, and Finn were chowing down on their food; Kurt was surprised Finn was all but shoveling it into his mouth.

Blaine was also chomping down. Heck it looked as though no one had eaten in a while.

Katharine smiled, "alright who wants a huge piece of tiramisu?" She asked sweetly.

Kurt, Blaine, Carole, Burt, and Marcus raised their hands, as Finn looked confused as always, "what's tiramisu?" Finn asked pronouncing it all wrong.

Blaine sighed, "only the best Italian desert ever." He said rolling his eyes at the jock.

Katharine laughed and cut seven pieces, "enjoy." She said taking a bite.

Kurt sighed loudly as he took a bite; it was hard to make a decent tiramisus but Katharine sure could. "I thought diner was good, Katharine I am sure the twins will be really happy tonight."

Katharine smiled, "thanks." She replied noticing how no one had talked during dinner.

Kurt and Blaine both finished their piece of tiramisu in record timing.

Katharine smiled and picked up all the dirty silverware and plates and dumped them in the sink.

Kurt and Blaine both sighed, knowing they had to get back to Dalton before curfew. Kurt hugged Katharine and Marcus, Burt, Carole, and Finn both descended on Blaine and hugged him.

Kurt and Blaine both linked arms and waved goodbye to the families, and got into the Navigator, is was really dark outside, and Kurt cranked up the heat. One block away from Dalton a red SUV ran a stop sign and hit the Navigator in the passenger's side, which shoved the Navigator into the other lane and was hit by a semi-truck. Everything went dark around Kurt and Blaine, glass was all over the road and stuck to the two boys bodies. An evil brunette laughed loudly from her SUV as people called 911.

* * *

AN: I am so so sorry. Poor Klaine, any guesses on the evil Brunette? I got this idea from a dream I had during the night. Reviews make me happy. I would say everything would be okay but I don't really know. Don't hate me, *hides under rock*

Next Chapter: We see what happened to our favorite couple, and people get revenge.

Peace~Love~Klainebows


	10. Fighter!

AN: I am super sorry for the car accident, but well I love drama. Okay I will make this note short and sweet thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts. I love y'all! I am not a doctor, Google is a lifesaver! Sebastian and Reed have some really sweet fluff in this chapter. Kurt and Blaine fight for their life. And I am so happy my tenth chapter *does happy dance.* I seriously cried writing this chapter, but the again sad music tends to help the sadness. Caution Santana gets her revenge! Okay now that is out of the way onto the story.

Disclaimer: I watched the episode goodbye today, and well if I owned Glee Kurt would be in NYADA with Blaine, and Rachel would have nothing.

Kurt is fifteen weeks, maybe!

* * *

Everything was dark when the EMT's got to the scene; Kurt and Blaine were unconscious but still breathing their hands were locked together, the Navigator was totaled, Anthony, the EMT, sighed loudly. "Poor kids!" He said to his partner Sarah.

Sarah spotted the baby bump. "Crap he's pregnant."

Rosie frowned, "alright I am calling life light, Akron has one of the best trauma hospitals around. Anthony try to find some ID for the boys."

Anthony nodded and looked for the ID's. "Rosie, the pregnant one is Kurt Hummel, and the curly haired one is Blaine Anderson."

Sarah looked up from the blood pressure cuff she was holding, "Blaine Anderson, he is related to Marcus Anderson, a doctor at Westerville Memorial."

Anthony looked unhappy, "they also have student ID cards for Dalton Academy, and we should call the dean and tell him what has happened."

The evil Brunette laughed loudly everyone was going to be poor Kurt and poor Blaine, and no one would want to fight her for solos. She laughed evilly and snuck away from the crime scene. She would arrive at the hospital and at all upset, but she wouldn't."

Sarah pulled out her phone and called Marcus Anderson first. "Hello Marcus this is Sarah I'm an EMT and your son Blaine has just been in a really bad car accident, we will be life lighting both boys to Akron General, it's pretty bad, and both boys are unconscious. No we don't know if the babies are okay." She said as she heard the blades of the helicopter, Blaine decided to go into lifeless at that moment, "Someone hand me the paddles." She screamed. "Come on Blaine pull through your babies need you."

Marcus dropped the phone and cried, "Katharine, Carole, Burt, Finn come here please." He asked trying to compose himself. "I just got a call, Kurt and Blaine were in a bad car accident, and they are both unconscious. They don't know if the babies are okay, and both boys are being life lighted to Akron General." He said as Katharine fell to the floor and started crying buckets.

"My baby boy, why did we let them leave?" Katharine said sobbing.

Carole and Burt both hugged each other. "Poor Kurt, poor twins." Finn just looked scared. Finn texted Mercedes to start the New Directions emergency text chain.

Dean Matthews was in his office finishing up paperwork when the phone rang, that explained why Kurt and Blaine were late for curfew, and the Dean called Sebastian, the student dorm adviser for Westside dorms.

Sebastian dropped the phone and started crying loudly not Kurt anyone but Kurt and Blaine. Reed heard Sebastian's crying. "Sebastian honey what's wrong?" The sweet boy asked crawling in bed with Sebastian.

Sebastian grabbed hold of his boyfriend and held him close, "babe Kurt and Blaine were in a car accident, they are being transferred to Akron General. It's really bad at least that's what Dean Matthew's said."

Reed curled around his boyfriend, "Oh my Gaga, please let's go wait with Carole and Burt they are probably going insane with worry." Reed said leaving tears on the front of his boyfriend's shirt.

Sebastian nodded and kissed his boyfriend's lips. "Honey let's tell Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, and the highly annoying twins, first and then we can go." Sebastian said hugging his love tightly.

Reed wiped his eyes, "I really hope Kurt, Blaine and the twins are okay, without Blaine and Kurt who will keep the Warbler's sane?" Reed asked getting out of bed.

Sebastian dried his eyes with a tissue, "Wes and his gavel." Sebastian said with a laugh, as he punched in the access code for the dorms he needed. "Warblers I want your butts down in the common's lounge dressed, I have an announcement." Sebastian announced to Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Evan, and Ethan's dorm rooms.

Wes and David both looked at each other with a shocked look on their faces. "I thought Blaine was the student dorm adviser?" David asked seeing how it was Sebastian who made the announcement.

Wes looked at him, "Sebastian is student dorm adviser, but that's only if something's happened to Blaine."

David looked pale, "Do you think something has happened to Kurt?"

Wes ran to the bathroom to hurl, "Oh god I hope not."

Nick and Jeff both looked at each other and broke apart from the make-out session, "Sebastian is such a mood killer this better be good otherwise we will have to interrupt him and Reed during their sexy fun time." Jeff said throwing on his boxers.

Nick laughed, "Yes we will." He replied throwing on his tee shirt.

Downstairs Reed and Sebastian were on the steps leading up to the dorms; both boys looked as though they had been crying. "Guys Klaine's been in a really bad car accident, and Dean Matthews has given all of us permission to ignore curfew and Dalton's rules to see them." Sebastian announced hugging Reed tightly.

Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, and the twins all started crying. "Not Klaine." They all said in unison.

Sebastian nodded his two best friends and their unborn babies were on death's door and they couldn't do anything about it. "Okay guys who riding with who?"

Wes and David decided to tag along with Sebastian and Reed. Nick, Jeff, Evan, and Ethan were in the other car.

Mercedes cried when she read the text Finn sent her, not her babies. She texted Quinn and Tina and asked if they wanted to ride together, which both girls agreed to. Quinn looked the worst when she got to Mercedes's house.

"Poor Kurt and Blaine, and twins." Quinn cried loudly hugging Mercedes.

Mercedes hugged the sweet blonde, "Quinn I love you and all but I get the feeling Rachel had something to do with it."

Tina nodded, "I know I saw the news, and Rachel has a red SUV. Santana plans on rearranging the Jewish girl."

Mercedes smiled, "I just hope my boys are okay."

Puck looked at the text from Santana; he had tears in his eyes. He smacked himself to get himself back together. He texted Sam and Mike to see if they wanted to Carpool. Both boys agreed to it.

Santana was shacking with anger; she would kill Rachel for doing this to Kurt. Auntie Snixx would defend Kurt, Blaine, and the hopefully still alive twins. She woke up the sleeping Brit-Brit in her bed and told her girlfriend what had happened. Brittany cried loudly. "My dolphins were in a car accident?" She asked sweetly wiping her eyes as Santana hugged her. Santana only nodded she felt horrible and she would get revenge on Rachel.

In the helicopter Blaine's heart had managed to stabilize but Kurt was barely hanging on to live. Rosie took a Doppler to the pale boys' stomach and tried to find the heartbeats of the twins, she sighed a little with relief when she heard to strong heartbeats.

Kurt was barely breathing when the helicopter landed, Dr. Criss and a whole bunch of other doctor's swarmed around Kurt they were pulling the stretcher to the trauma unit, as Blaine's heart stopped for a second time. Rosie let out a painful cry, she felt bad for the babies, if Blaine didn't stop flatlining those twins would be without another father, and Kurt would be devastated.

Kurt decided to flatline and Dr. Criss went pale. "Come on Kurt fight, I didn't peg you as a quitter, come on fight, if not for Blaine do it for the twins." Dr. Criss said putting an oxygen mask on Kurt's face. Kurt's heartbeat decided to regulate itself.

Dr. Nathan Cruz did an ultrasound of the heart and lungs. "Crap his Aorta is dissecting away from his chest wall, and he has a punctured lung."

Dr. Criss's face went even whiter, "hand me that ultrasound Nathan I want to check on the twins." Dr. Criss said taking the wand and gently guiding it across Kurt's stomach. Darren sighed loudly when he heard the twin's heartbeats, and saw they both looked healthy and happy.

Nathan smiled, "okay all that we need to do is fix Kurt's dissected Aorta and the punctured lung and hopefully that's it."

Dr. Criss smiled, "Hopefully Nathan, but first let's worry about how the twins will take to their life source being cut off while you fix the Aorta, because the twins need Kurt, they aren't fully developed at all, and even if Kurt was further along I still wouldn't risk removing the twins."

Dr. Chris Colfer strutted over to the pale boy, "alright his family and a whole mess of friend's are here, and want to know how Kurt is."

Dr. Criss smiled, "Hi babe how's Blaine?" He asked rattling off everything that had happened to Kurt so far.

Dr. Colfer paled, "Severe brain hemorrhage and massive internal bleeding, the Neurosurgeon has taken Blaine up to surgery, and want me to update the family on Kurt and the twins?"

Dr. Criss and Dr. Cruz nodded, "please do, we will be taking this one up to surgery, feel free to join us after the update." Dr. Cruz said.

Dr. Colfer nodded and went off in the direction of the family waiting room. He was greeted by a pack full of teenagers and very scared grandparents. "Okay I am looking for the family of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson." He said looking around the room of people. The whole waiting room raised its hand."

Mercedes looked at the doctor her mascara running. "Please are my boys okay?" She asked sobbing into Sam's shoulder.

Burt and Carole were holding each other both crying. "Please is my son and grandchildren alright." Both parents begged.

Katharine and Marcus were snuggled up next to each other also crying. "Is Blaine okay?" They asked sweetly.

Dr. Colfer smiled, "Okay Kurt has a dissected Aorta and a punctured lung, he is up in surgery with an excellent trauma surgeon, and an ob/gyn is also present in case something goes wrong with the twins, and the twins are very much alive at this moment. As for Blaine, he has a severe brain bleed, and massive internal bleeding; and he is also in surgery, so it will be a while until we know anything, but don't worry we have excellent doctors on both boys at the moment, and if you need anything, Nurse Lily, at the reception desk will gladly answer any questions, but I am needed in surgery." Dr. Colfer said as he heard a medley of cries and sobs behind him.

Mercedes cried loudly and clung to Reed. Sebastian got up and went to comfort Burt and Carole, Quinn and Evan were flirting at each other. Madison and Ethan were crying even though Madison was the newest member of New Directions she felt bad and upset, and she didn't know Kurt that well but she had heard a lot about him.

Carole pulled Sebastian into a hug, "hello Sebastian." She said sobbing loudly.

"Hello Mr. Hummel and Mrs. Hummel can I get you anything?" Sebastian asked sweetly.

"Not now Sebastian but thanks." Carole and Burt said together.

Rachel walked into the waiting room smiling. "Hello everyone isn't this just so sad?" She asked her hands had cuts on them and it was obvious she was the one who hit the Navigator and pushed it into the oncoming traffic.

Santana got out of her chair right along with Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, Wes, David, Evan, Sebastian and Ethan. Santana took the lead. "Mira perra soy de alturas de Lima, sabe lo que ocurre allí cosas malas. Le duele Kurt y Blaine y ambos son casi muerto por causa de vosotros! ¿Sabes lo que eres, eres un egoísta, egocéntrico, lame culo, quiero ser la diva del infierno! Soy tía Snixx y tendrá que pagar por lo que ha hecho a mis hijos y por casi matar a los gemelos. No quiero tus excusas patéticas. Te odio tanto ahora, oh y decirle a la policía, y que irá a la cárcel. No Broadway para usted mi little bitch!" Santana said dragging Rachel outside as the others followed. Santana pinned Rachel to the wall, Santana punched her once in the nose, "that's for Kurt."

Mercedes smiled and elbowed her in the stomach, "That's for Blaine, you Skinny Garanimal-Wearing-Ass-Kisser"

Quinn slapped her really hard, "That's for one of the twins."

Tina stepped up and punched her really hard in the stomach, "That's for silencing our voices in Glee Club, and for the other twin."

Wes smiled, "because you're a girl I can't touch you, but so help me god you touch another one of my Warblers, and you will be waking up in the hospital with far worse injuries than my boys, because of you the could have died. I really hope Kurt, Blaine, and the twins pull through because I will love seeing your skinny little ass in jail."

David smiled, "I hope you enjoy jail because that is a long time in a bad place."

Sebastian smirked, "Look bitch you hurt my boys and their babies, which makes me very unhappy, I don't give a shit about your dreams or I don't care the reasoning behind almost killing my boys. I just hope you rot in jail for a long time. I also hope you don't ever get out of jail you have made a horrible mistake attempted murder really bitch that's like a lifetime sentence in jail."

Santana smiled and let all her pent up rage out on Rachel, she hit, pulled, slapped, kicked, and punched the girl until she was begging for mercy.

Rachel was black and blue by the time the police got there.

The officer smiled, "so you're the one who hit Kurt, Blaine and the twins. You're under arrest for attempted murder. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." He said slapping the cuffs onto her wrist.

Rachel cried, "But guys I did this for you, without Kurt and Blaine on the Warblers they are no longer a threat."

Santana smiled evilly, "poor Rachel." She said linking arms with her girls; Holly Holiday was approaching with Emma and Mr. Shue. "Hi guys why was Rachel being handcuffed?" The adults asked.

Santana smiled, "she is the reason Kurt and Blaine are in this mess."

Mr. Shue stumbled a little bit. "Wait our lead soloist is in jail, Regionals are in a month, who is going to take over her spot? Rachel is such a sweetheart how could she do something like that?" Mr. Shue asked as Miss Holiday smacked him.

"Will, Mercedes, Santana, and Tina all have amazing voices, and Rachel is annoying bitch who saw Kurt and Blaine as a threat." Holly said sweetly. "Now how is Kurt and the babies you guys are always talking about?" She asked.

Mercedes frowned. "Not good, all four of them are on death's door."

Holly cried, "my gosh, I hope you guys made Rachel pay."

Santana smirked, "of course Miss Holiday I did."

Quinn smiled, "let's go inside its cold."

Holly frowned, "so what do you know about Kurt and Blaine?" She asked.

Sebastian cried, "Blaine has a brain bleed, and internal bleeding, and Kurt has a dissected Aorta, and a punctured lung."

Holly grabbed onto Emma for support, "holy crap those poor boys." She said crying.

Santana and Mercedes both nodded and silently prayed to God. Sebastian went to his boyfriend he pulled Reed close to him; Reed had tears falling down his face. "Sush babe Kurt and Blaine will be okay." Sebastian said kissing Reed's cheek.

Reed soon fell asleep in his boyfriend arms. Mercedes draped a blanket over the two boys, Quinn smiled at the two sleeping boys, she whispered to Mercedes, "They are turning into Klaine and that is so cute."

Mercedes laughed, "Yes it is, poor tired boys."

Burt started pacing worried for his son. "Carole why did this happen?" He asked crying.

Carole hugged her husband, "I don't really know babe, and calm down honey, Kurt's a fighter he won't give up."

Kurt was teetering between life and death, he had flatlined once, and Dr. Criss was starting to get worried, "come on Kurt fight." He said looking at the fetal heart monitor; the twins were starting to become distressed. Dr. Cruz desperately tried to fix the dissecting Aorta, finally he managed to fix it, and Dr. Cruz sighed with relive the moment Kurt was fixed up. Dr. Criss smiled the moment the twins went out of distress. "Okay let's go tell the family." Dr. Colfer said pulling of his mask.

Sebastian and Reed were just waking up when Dr. Cruz, Dr. Colfer, and Dr. Criss were walking into the waiting room.

"Okay we have news on Kurt, he and the twins are fine, it was touch and go, but we think Kurt will make a fine recovery." Dr. Cruz said.

"Kurt is being transferred to the ICU as we speak, and for the first hour only actual family is allowed back and then the friends can spend some time with him." Dr. Criss said smiling at the family and friends.

"Burt, Carole, Finn if you would follow me to the ICU you can see your son and brother." Dr. Colfer said to the family.

Finn smiled and hugged Carole, "at least he alive."

Carole smiled and kissed her son's cheek, "yeah and my grandchildren."

Sebastian broke down into tears, "Thank God my boy and the twins are okay."

Reed smiled and hugged Mercedes, "Okay all that needs to happen is Blaine to come out of surgery alive.

Dr. Martinez sighed loudly when Blaine flatlined for the fifth time in the OR. "Come on Blaine fight. Kurt is alive and he wants you to pull through." He said desperately trying to fix the brain bleed.

Dr. Hastings sighed loudly; it looked like a bomb went off in Blaine's stomach. "I need blood for a blood transfusion otherwise, he will die."

Blaine was pale and almost dead on the OR table. Dr. Martinez smiled, "Okay I have managed to stop the brain bleed."

Burt stopped outside the door of the ICU; his son looked pale and lifeless. Burt was crying, Carole opened the sliding glass door, Burt grabbed his son's hand, and Finn just stood there not knowing what to do.

Kurt opened his blue eyes and choked on saliva, "where….am…..I?" He asked looking around the room.

Carole smiled as Burt went to go get a doctor. "Honey you were in an accident, and you're in the hospital you just had major heart surgery."

Kurt cried and grabbed his step-mom hand. "I don't remember anything." Kurt said.

Dr. Criss smiled "hello Kurt how do you feel." He asked as Dr. Colfer walked in behind him.

Kurt looked at the doctor's, "like crap. What happened and how are my babies?" Kurt cried at the two doctors.

Dr. Criss smiled, "calm down Kurt you were in a car accident, and your Aorta dissected and you have a punctured lung. So you were rushed into surgery, you flatlined once but we were able to revive you and the twins went into a small amount of distressed after that, but once your heart went back to normal the twins did too." He said trying to calm the scared boy down.

Kurt smiled, "Okay thank you, how's Blaine?"

Dr. Criss paled, "Kurt, Blaine is alive but it doesn't look to good."

Kurt cried loudly, "I want Blaine, please do something, I can't live without him."

Burt held his son's hand, "calm down kiddo your babies need you to be calm, and I am sure Blaine will be okay. All your friends are here, and they are all worried about you."

Kurt smiled, "who caused the accident?" He asked.

Finn looked at his brother, "Rachel pushed your Navigator into oncoming traffic and you were hit by a semi."

Kurt looked angry, "That bitch."

Carole smiled, "that's my boy." She said kissing his cheek.

Blaine was a mess on the table he seemed to be bleeding from every organ inside his body. Dr. Hastings sighed, "Come on Blaine." He said trying to stich the organs back together. Blaine flatlined once again, and they raced to get his heart going again.

Dr. Hastings smiled the moment the bleeding stopped. "Thank you God." He said stitching Blaine's stomach back together.

Dr. Hastings and Dr. Martinez exited the OR and went to go tell Blaine's family the good news. "Katharine and Marcus Anderson, good news your son Blaine is fine, it was a mess but he is back together again." Dr. Martinez said.

"If you want to see Blaine, please come with me." Dr. Hastings said.

Katharine smiled she was happy he son was alive. She walked into the ICU room which was next to Kurt's room. Blaine looked broken; he had gauze around his head and looked like he was in a ton of pain.

Blaine moaned and looked at the room, "mommy where am I?" Blaine asked crying in pain.

Katharine smiled and kissed her son, "honey you were in an accident but everyone is safe including the twins, and honey you had brain surgery that's why you in pain."

Blaine cried, "How's Kurt?"

Marcus smiled, "he's fine, and he had heart surgery but both of you are fine and that's what matters."

Kurt smiled as Dr. Criss walked in, "good news Kurt, Blaine is alive and is awake, you can see him but you have to be careful."

Kurt smiled, "Thanks and I will." He said as Finn, Mercedes, and Sebastian helped him up.

Blaine beamed when Kurt walked into his room, "hey honey I am so sorry."

Kurt frowned, "You have nothing to be sorry for, it wasn't your fault, and Santana told me she made Rachel pay for what she did."

Blaine smiled, "I am just happy the four of us are alive and safe." Blaine said putting a hand on Kurt's stomach.

* * *

AN: Hopefully this chapter makes you hate me less. Rachel finally got what she deserved; Blaine, Kurt, and the twins are safe. I love reviews they make me happy and want to update; I want to think everyone who has read this story. I love y'all.

What Santana said: Look bitch I am from Lima Heights, do you know what happens there bad things. You hurt Kurt and Blaine and they are both almost dead because of you! Do you know what you are, you are a selfish, self-centered, lame ass, want to be diva from hell! I am Auntie Snixx and you will pay for what you have done to my boys and for almost killing the twins. I don't want your pathetic excuses. I hate you so much right now, oh and I will be telling the police, and you will go to jail. No Broadway for you my little bitch!

Next Chapter is a happy chapter, Kurt and Blaine find out what their babies are, and they argue over baby names.

What do you think of Quinn and Evan as a couple, and Madison and Ethan? Madison is Kurt's replacement, I know in the show he was replaced by Lauren, but I like Madison better, and how cute are Sebastian and Reed?

Peace~Love~Klainebows


	11. It's a What?

AN: Hello people, new chapter time! Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and alerts. I have been watching Season two over again trying to get the scene of Dalton right and am I the only one who has noticed the Dalton uniform variations? Oh Season four spoilers Kurt will be staying in Lima for a bit helping Mr. Shue out, and Rachel is no longer the golden girl, she gets a taste of her own medicine!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Boo I wish I did.

Kurt is sixteen weeks!

* * *

Kurt was so happy to be back at Dalton, he wasn't fully healed yet, but the Warblers were in full Regional mode so he had no choice but to learn the impossible chorography Sebastian had come up with. Kurt smiled and caught up with Sebastian for lunch. "Hey Sebastian." He said wrapping an arm around him.

"Hello Kurt, my you are happy today." Sebastian said hugging his friend.

"Well I am feeling way better, I get to find out what my twins are, and Blaine and I are still alive, I no longer have my head in a toilet every morning." Kurt said looking down at his phone he was waiting for Mercedes to text him since she insisted on taking Blaine and Kurt to the doctor, Kurt really didn't blame Mercedes, heck he had almost died a week ago.

Blaine smiled spotting Kurt in his Dalton cardigan, "Hi honey." Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand, "how has your day been?"

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine, "excellent honey, I can't wait to see what we are having."

Blaine laughed, "The Warblers have a bet going on the sex of our twins."

Kurt sighed, "Why am I not surprised."

Sebastian laughed, "I think it's a boy and a girl."

Kurt smiled, "I am thinking two girls."

Evan and Ethan caught up with the three boys, "You guys are so wrong, its twin boys like us."

Blaine cried, "God I hope not."

Kurt laughed, "hell no." He said rolling his eyes.

The twins laughed, "But Kurtie we aren't that bad."

Blaine rolled his brown eyes, "Oh really Nerf wars, exploding fart bomb in the teacher's lounge. You are both evil." He said rubbing Kurt's stomach.

The twins smiled, "Yeah you are right."

Kurt laughed as his phone rang, "Hey Mercedes here already, sure Blaine and I will be out in five minutes." Kurt said hugging Sebastian, "Bye Seb have fun with the twins."

Sebastian smiled, "good luck boys." He said hugging Kurt tightly.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand a pulled him towards the parking lot were Mercedes was waiting. "Hey white boy." She greeted pulling Kurt into a hug, as Quinn engulfed Blaine in a hug.

"Hello Quinn and Mercedes, I thought it was just going to be Mercedes taking us." Blaine said wondering why Quinn was there.

Quinn smiled, "oh please Blaine like I would miss finding out what Kurt is having, and besides I have been in the same boat he was in." She said hugging Kurt.

Kurt smiled, "the more the merrier." He said kissing Blaine.

Mercedes smiled, "Okay love birds get your butts in the car." She said sweetly.

Kurt smiled and obeyed Mercedes. Blaine laughed and crawled into Mercedes car. Mercedes smiled and pealed out of the Dalton gate. Kurt looked down at his now visible baby bump "Blaine I am scared." Kurt said rubbing his stomach.

"Why babe, you are perfect and so aren't the twins." Blaine said pulling Kurt close to him.

Kurt smiled, "I don't want a replica of Evan and Ethan."

Blaine laughed, "So what if they are, we will love them if they come out with horns and purple skin."

Kurt laughed, "Your right and I am being foolish."

Quinn smiled, "So boys want can you tell me about Evan he seems cute."

Kurt laughed, "Quinn I love you but Evan is not your type, he is a loose cannon and good luck prying him away from his brother Ethan."

Blaine laughed, "Kurt maybe all that the twins need is a girlfriend, maybe that will cause them to be mellow."

Quinn laughed, "I am sure I can make Evan calm down."

Mercedes smiled and parked the car in the parking lot. "Boys were here." She said in a sing-song voice.

Kurt sighed and linked arms with Blaine. "I guess it's now are never."

Blaine smiled, "Don't be afraid Kurt." Blaine said holding the door open.

Mercedes smiled, "come on Kurt your doctor is effing fine." She said pulling Kurt into the doctor's office.

Quinn laughed, "Cedes you just sounded like Santana."

Mercedes smiled, "well am I wrong?" She asked as Kurt signed in.

Quinn laughed, "No you are not wrong." She said as Kurt and Blaine sat down on a couch.

Kurt smiled when Blaine rubbed his shoulders, "It's okay Kurt, I promise you everything will be okay."

Quinn smiled and pulled the shaking Kurt into her arms, "Blaine's right."

"Kurt Hummel." Valarie said standing in the door.

Kurt smiled, "come on guys let's get this over with." He said standing up.

Valarie smiled, "you're not going to faint on me again are you?" She asked looking at the boy.

Blaine grabbed ahold of Kurt's arm, "don't worry Valarie I got him." He said as Valarie directed the pack of four into the exam room.

"Okay Kurt, can you please step on the scale." Valarie said gesturing to the scale.

Kurt meekly nodded and stepped on the one thing he hated most in the world, or the second it was a toss-up between a slushie facial and a scale. Kurt looked at his weight and wanted to cry he gained five pounds since he had last been here. Valarie smiled, "Okay Kurt Dr. Criss will be with y'all soon."

Kurt sighed and hopped up onto the exam table. Blaine looked at him and grabbed his hand. "Why does it look like you want to kill me babe?" Blaine asked sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"I gained five more pounds, and I can no longer hide the baby bump." Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hand.

Blaine smiled, "don't hate me, and that's normal." He said kissing Kurt's forehead.

Kurt sighed "fine, I guess I should get used to it after all I am only going to get bigger thanks to you." He said as heard a knock at the door.

Dr. Criss smiled and opened the door, "everything okay I hear arguing?" He asked setting Kurt's file on the counter.

Kurt smiled, "hello Dr. Criss and everything is fine, Blaine and I are just having a discussion on my weight."

Dr. Criss smiled, "discussion it sounded like pregnancy hormones, and don't feel bad Blaine most people lash out after they see how much they have gained."

Kurt rolled his blue eyes. "Fine I am hormonal and I hate gaining weight." He said with a loud sigh.

Dr. Criss smiled, "don't be, it's not your fault, the babies are just growing which makes you gain weight, and five pounds you should have gained at least ten pounds since you were last in this office." He said with a slight frown.

Kurt sighed, "Sorry Dr. Criss." Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hand.

Dr. Criss smiled, "it's okay Kurt, you were in the hospital for a tiny bit so it's not that big of a deal, considering you can no longer hide your bump."

Kurt frowned, "it's that obvious."

Dr. Criss nodded, "yes, now if you would lay back we shall see how the twins are."

Kurt sighed knowing the cold gel was coming next. He shimmied out of his Dalton cardigan and lifted up his shirt.

Dr. Criss smiled and turned on the ultrasound machine, and lifted the ice cold gel out of its place, "sorry Kurt." He said squeezing the gel onto Kurt's stomach. Kurt winced loudly when the gel was placed.

Blaine, Quinn, and Mercedes smiled when they heard the twin's heartbeat. Dr. Criss smiled, "okay here's Baby A's arm and leg, and it looks like Baby A is a boy."

Kurt smiled when Quinn laughed, "Yeah sadly that's rather obvious."

Dr. Criss smiled, "okay now onto Baby B, there's a foot, an arm, and it's a girl."

Blaine smiled and hugged Mercedes. "Yes!" He said kissing Kurt.

Dr. Criss laughed, "Okay boy's everything look's good with the twins, you guys are free to go, and I will see you in a month, no more accidents understand me?" He asked frowning at the couple.

Kurt nodded, "yes Dr. Criss." He said smiling like a maniac.

Blaine smiled, "understood."

Mercedes smiled and hugged Kurt tightly, "see a boy and girl, no evil twin boys."

Kurt smiled and went to the reception desk to pick up his appointment card, and ultrasound pictures.

Mercedes smiled and ushered the group to her car. "Come on slowpokes."

Kurt sent her his signature bitch face. "I'm pregnant I have an excuse to be slow."

Mercedes laughed, "Sorry Kurt." She said sweetly.

Kurt laughed, "I can't believe I am having one of each. I always wanted a little girl."

Blaine laughed, "yes and she will be a daddies little girl too."

Mercedes smiled and headed in the direction of Lima and not Westerville. She knew everyone was going to be at Hummel's home awaiting the news.

Kurt was too busy thinking of the family he had always dreamed of. Blaine smiled knowing exactly what Mercedes was planning. "We are here Kurt." Mercedes said exiting her car.

Kurt looked around, "this isn't Dalton."

Quinn smirked, "no shit Sherlock! Everyone wants to know what is inside of you."

Blaine smiled and wrapped an arm around Kurt, and opened the door, both boys were hit by the grandparent's first. "So what is it?" Carole, Burt, Katharine, and Marcus asked at the same time.

Kurt smiled and passed around the ultrasound pictures, Finn looked at it, "dude is that what I think that is?" He asked.

Blaine laughed, "Yes Finn it is, which means one of them is a boy."

Santana and Reed both screamed at the same time, "Oh My Gaga a girl!"

Carole smiled and hugged her step-son, "Congratulations."

Tina smiled, "have you guys thought about names?" She asked holding up a baby name book.

Blaine smiled and looked at the book, "I have always loved the name Melissa Rose for a girl."

Kurt smiled, "I like the name Mason for a boy."

Tina smiled, "What about Jezebel Marie?" She asked.

Finn smiled, "Spencer would be an excellent boy's name."

Sebastian smiled, "Aspen and Skyler are really pretty girl's names." He said sitting next to Kurt.

Evan and Ethan smiled, "Cameron and Aaron could be good boy's names."

Reed smiled and sat down next to Sebastian, "I love the name Brianna Elizabeth."

Carole smiled, "Blake would be good for a boy."

Burt smiled, "What about Miranda?"

Marcus smiled, "What about Max?"

Katharine smiled, "I like the name Nicole and Chloe."

Mike smiled, "Jake sounds cool."

Sam laughed, "Mia is a really pretty girl's name too."

Quinn smiled, "Mitchell is another great name for a boy."

Mercedes smiled, "I don't know about y'all but I love the name Marissa."

Kurt smiled, "Those are all great names." He said snuggling next to Blaine.

Blaine smiled and Kurt's stomach. "I love you and the twins."

* * *

AN: So this chapter is so fluffy my teeth are hurting. Please Review I love reviews. Okay so those are all the names I love. Review for your favorite name, or leave me a name suggestion in the reviews but nothing weird think sort of traditional but something Kurt and Blaine would like. I love y'all for reading this. I will also have poll on my profile

The names for girls so far:

Aspen

Melissa

Mia

Skyler

Jezebel

Nicole

Chloe

Mia

Miranda

Marissa

Brianna

Boy's Names:

Aaron

Spencer

Blake

Cameron

Jake

Mason

Mitchell

Zach

Next: Chapter Regionals and some more fluff.


	12. Regionals

AN: Hello again time for a new chapter, thanks again for all the faves, alerts, and reviews. I appreciate all of it. Oh and on the last chapter I forgot to mention who won the bet, Sebastian and Santana did! Sorry for the long update my internet was seriously messing up :( I know in the show Regionals are after Christmas, but not in this story. Madison is a cheerio like Quinn and a blonde.

Disclaimer: I wished I own Glee, but RIB does.

Kurt is nineteen weeks!

* * *

Kurt smiled and hung a piece of mistletoe above the Warbler lounge. The Warbler's were decorating for Christmas. Blaine hugged Kurt and pulled him underneath the mistletoe and playfully pinned him against the wall and kissed his lips. The Warblers cat called at the two boys, as Sebastian shoved Reed against the wall and kissed him.

Wes whistled, "Okay as hot as that is break it up." He said from atop the ladder he was using to put ornaments onto the tree.

Sebastian sighed "Oh please Wes you and David just need to do each other, and come out of the damn closet!"

David smiled, "Okay I admit it I love Wesley Montgomery!" David said pulling Wes under the mistletoe making-out with him.

Wes smiled, "I love you to David Thompson!"

Blaine smirked, "about damn time you two." He said kissing Kurt again.

Nick smirked from the couch he was on, "Damn and I thought and Jeff were passionate."

Kurt laughed, "alright guys I know it's awesome that Wevid finally admitted their love for each other, but Regionals are today, and just because Rachel Berry is in jail doesn't mean we can let our guard down." He said looking over the song lyrics for his solo.

Blaine smiled, "he is right guys."

Jeff frowned and looked down at the popcorn string he was wrapping around the Christmas tree; do you really think we can beat them?" He asked sweetly.

Kurt laughed, "Yeah unless Mercedes has the solo then not so much."

Blaine laughed, "We really should be getting ready for Regionals the bus will be here soon."

Wes smiled from his spot, "let's go over the group number chorography one last time, take it away Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled, "okay boys watch me." He said doing the choreography.

Blaine smiled the moment Sebastian was done with the dance practice.

Kurt sighed having issues keeping up with the rest of the guys. "Sebastian this choreography is killing me." He said taking a seat on the couch.

Sebastian frowned, "what do you mean Kurt?" He asked sitting by his best friend.

Kurt sighed, "I just run out of breath more than I used to seeing as how the twins take up most of my stomach."

Blaine sighed, "Kurt are you sure you can do the choreography, I am sure the council won't mind if you hide in on the back riser."

Wes smiled, "he can hide if he wants to he just has to sing his little heart out." Wes said as David and Thad nodded in agreement.

Kurt smiled, "I am fine, it's the only number that makes me out of breath and it's the last number, and besides I can handle it."

Sebastian and Blaine smiled, "okay just don't try and overdue it." The both said together.

Reed smiled, "I see the bus." He said snuggling up against Sebastian.

Wes smiled, "Okay boys you have ten minutes until the bus leaves so get whatever you are taking on the trip."

Kurt laughed and linked arms with Blaine, "I want a blanket, because last time I was cold." Kurt said making his way to the dorm rooms.

Blaine smirked, "what no pillow?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Kurt laughed, "Babe you are my pillow." He said grabbing the already packed travel bag by the door.

Blaine smiled, "I know I am and I am happy to be of service." He said grabbing his iPod off the nightstand.

Kurt smiled and made his way down to the bus. Sebastian and Reed caught up with them, Sebastian had a stack of interior design magazines on baby nurseries in his hand, while Reed had the Ikea catalog in his hands.

Blaine smiled, "already planning the twin nursery Sebby?"

Sebastian laughed, "yeah and you two will have no say in the matter, it's just a little surprise I am working on."

Reed smiled, "yeah and I am his assistant designer. Kurt did I tell you my mom is working on a line of baby clothes."

Kurt smiled, "That is really cool Reed, I am sure they will be the cutest baby clothes ever."

Reed smiled, "yeah but then again anything my mom makes turns to gold."

Blaine laughed, "That is true Reed." He said getting onto the bus. Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap and draped the blanket over Kurt.

Kurt sighed and fell fast asleep using Blaine's lap as a pillow. Blaine kissed the top of his boyfriend's head.

Sebastian smiled at the sight and began to search through the magazines for cute nursery ideas for Kurt and Blaine. Reed smiled and pointed to one idea, and Sebastian put a pink sticky tab onto the page. Sebastian smiled and kissed Reed's head. "I am so happy you wanted to help with this babe."

Reed smiled, "please babe I love Kurt and Blaine just as much as you do and besides their twins are going be ridiculously spoiled."

Sebastian smiled, "yes they will be." He said placing a blue sticky tab next to a boy's nursery. "This is sad how are we going to make one nursery for two babies that aren't the same gender wise."

Reed laughed, "That will be easy, make half the room for the girl and the other half for the boy."

Sebastian laughed, "That is an excellent idea babe."

Reed smiled and pointed at Wes and David who were playing tonsil hockey. "Wes why are you always getting onto Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian, Nick, Jeff and I for making-out but here you two are practically doing each other."

Wes blushed bright red, "Sorry Reed." Wes said laying his head on David's shoulder.

Blaine smiled and looked down at the sleeping Kurt in his lap, but the moment was short lived because the twins started a Nerf war on the bus. Blaine sighed loudly when he was hit in the face with ammo.

Kurt sighed loudly when he was hit with a piece of ammo. "Twins I swear to all that is holy end the war now or I will personally make you pay!" Kurt said sending the twins his signature bitch glare.

The twins sunk back into their seat, shaking with fear. Kurt smiled and went back to sleep, Blaine smiled and fell asleep. Wes screamed at the Warblers, "time to wake up remember we go on at two."

Blaine sighed and shook the sleeping Kurt in his lap. Kurt opened his big blue eyes "five more minutes please." He begged as Blaine folded up the blanket. Blaine shook his head, Kurt sighed and sat up.

Quinn and Madison caught up with the twins, Kurt smiled maybe Quinn could tame Evan. Blaine gasped when Quinn kissed Evan, "since when you are you two dating?" He asked as Kurt laughed.

Quinn smiled, "about a day after your car accident."

Kurt smiled and went to go find a seat seeing how the New Directions were about to go on. Kurt smiled when Mercedes came out behind the curtain and Sam came out behind the other curtain. Wes frowned and looked at Kurt as Mercedes skipped to join Sam in the middle and sung the first notes.

Looking out  
Across the nighttime  
The city winks a sleepless eye  
Hear his voice  
Shake my window  
Sweet seducing sighs

Sam smiled and joined Mercedes they chased each other to the stage, the rest of the New Directions harmonized in the background.

Get me out  
Into the nighttime  
Four walls won't hold me tonight  
If this town  
Is just an apple  
Then let me take a bite

Mercedes smiled and crossed in front of her boyfriend and belted out the next lines.

If they say

Sam smiled and grabbed Mercedes hand and slow danced with her, and they both sung the next lines.

Why? Why?  
Tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why

Does he do me that way?  
If they say

Why? Why?  
Tell 'em that it's human nature

Mercedes smiled and joined Santana in the middle of the stage as they started singing.

She, she ain't real  
She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will  
She is a stranger,  
You and I have history,  
Or don't you remember?  
Sure, she's got it all, But baby is that really what you want?  
Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
You made a fool out of you,  
And, boy, she's bringing you down,  
She made your heart melt,  
But you're cold to the core,  
Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,

Kurt gasped and held Blaine's arm tightly Mercedes and Santana together in one song was amazing.

Rumour has it  
Rumour has it  
Rumour has it  
Rumour has it  
Rumour has it Don't forget me  
Rumour has it I beg  
Rumour has it I remember  
Rumour has it You said  
Rumour has it

Mercedes smiled and danced around Santana, she smiled at Kurt and belted out the last note

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

Kurt gasped and made his way to the Warbler green room. Kurt entered and Wes frowned loudly, "I want Rachel back she might have been good but Mercedes and Santana killed it."

Blaine sighed and wrapped an arm around Kurt, "Kurt will kill his solo like last time, and then we have an amazing duet together, and then the Warblers have an amazing group number with amazing choreography, Wes don't worry we have a shot."

Wes smiled, "you better be right Blaine." Wes said as the green room lights flickered.

Kurt sighed and followed Blaine to the stage, Kurt got into formation and the announcer's voice boomed, "We now welcome from Westerville Ohio, The Dalton Academy Warblers." Kurt smiled and turned around on the riser.

Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game

Kurt smiled when he saw Carole and Burt both look proud, Kurt knew Rachel would hate him for doing a song from Wicked.

Too late for second guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!

Blaine smiled brightly at his boyfriend, for the second time in a competition Wes had given Kurt a song that would surly make them win.

It's time to try defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!

I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!

Kurt smiled and belted out the last stanza with pure power

I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!  
Bring me down!

Blaine smiled and joined Kurt for their duet. Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt and began the song.

Highway run  
Into the midnight sun,  
Wheels go round and round,  
You're on my mind

Kurt smiled and did his part next; Burt and Carole were smiling at the happy couple.

They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be

Finn smiled at his step brother and dabbed the tears out of his eyes.

Oh boy,  
You stand by me

Quinn and Mercedes both smiled as Kurt and Blaine finished up the song.

I'm still yours,  
Faithfully...

Kurt smiled and ran back into the risers; Sebastian smiled and patted Kurt's back. Sebastian smiled and did a cartwheel with David; Sebastian got up and began the song.

I'm better  
So much better now  
I see the light, touch the light,  
We're together now

Reed smiled and joined his boyfriend on the first riser.

I'm better  
So much better now  
Look to the skies; give me life  
We're together now

Kurt smiled and jumped down from the second riser and sung his part.

We've only just begun  
Hypnotized by drums  
Until forever comes  
You'll find us chasing the sun

Blaine joined Kurt on the first riser, Blaine saw the New Directions stare at the Warblers with pure hatred

They said this day wouldn't come  
We refused to run  
We've only just begun

Wes smiled and joined the other Warblers on the first riser and sung his little line.

You'll find us chasing the sun

The rest of the Warblers joined in

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun

The Warblers finished and got a standing ovation and Kurt smiled at the crowd; and tripped as he was getting off the second riser. Blaine sighed and rushed to Kurt, "Babe what is it?" Blaine asked while Sebastian lifted him up off the floor.

Kurt cried out and gripped his left ankle, "I think I sprained my ankle." Kurt said as Blaine held one side of Kurt up and Sebastian held up the other side.

Mercedes caught up with them, "white boy's that was fabulous."

Kurt winced, "Thanks Cedes you were better though."

Blaine smiled and deposited Kurt on the green room couch "You did amazing Kurt and which ankle did you sprain?" Blaine asked as he sat on the floor, while Sebastian tossed both boys a bottle of water.

Kurt winced when Blaine touched the ankle; Kurt downed the bottle of water in one gulp. Sebastian smiled, "for someone who was complaining about my choreography you did an amazing." Sebastian said getting an ice pack for Kurt's ankle. Blaine smiled and laid the ice pack against Kurt's ankle.

Quinn smiled and went to the Warbler's green room, "let me guess you're tired?" She asked looking at Kurt who had a hand on his stomach and an ice pack on his ankle. "What happened?" She asked sitting down next to him.

Kurt smiled, "very that last number about killed me. And I fell as I got off the riser and sprained my ankle" Kurt said as Blaine rubbed his shoulders.

Quinn smiled, "yeah that's how Regionals was for me last year, and ouch."

Kurt laughed, "I only hope if we win, I can keep up with the choreography Sebastian comes up with for Nationals."

Quinn laughed, "First worry about the sprained ankle because Nationals aren't until March and it's only December." She said hugging him.

The lights flickered again signaling to go back to the stage to find out the results. Blaine smiled and linked an arm around Kurt's shoulder and Sebastian took the other shoulder until they got backstage, Kurt walked to were the Warblers were supposed to stand and Blaine stood next to Kurt. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand the moment the judges came on stage. "In third place is Aural Intensity." The judge said handing Aural Intensity the third place trophy. "In first place is, wait it's a tie between The Warblers and The New Directions."

Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt, "were going to Nationals Kurt, and it's in New York."

Wes smiled, "I can't believe we tied for the second time with them."

Mercedes and Quinn smiled and hugged Kurt. "Nationals Kurt can you believe it, we won without Rachel effing Berry leading us." Both girls said loudly.

Kurt smiled, "I know you guys were amazing, you don't need Rachel you killed that Adele mash-up."

Mercedes smiled, "Thanks Kurt, and your Defying Gravity was perfect."

Quinn hugged Kurt one last time, "sorry we got to go Mr. Shue is ordering us to the bus."

Wes's voice boomed, "Great job Warblers, but after Christmas Break we start practicing for Nationals, we will beat New Directions. Now go to the bus guys."

Kurt smiled and linked arms with Blaine and Sebastian. "I can't believe we are going to Nationals." He said as he hopped back to the seat.

Blaine smiled and wrapped the blanket around Kurt. "Sleep well babe."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine. "I love you."

Blaine smiled, "not as much as I love you."

Sebastian smiled, "I love you Reed." Sebastian said kissing Reed.

Wes smiled from his seat in the front, "Okay boys stop, I am about to barf rainbows and unicorns."

* * *

AN: Yay they tied both of them are going to Nationals in New York. So much Wevid, Klaine, and Sebeed. I still want name suggestions. I know Fathfully is a New Directions song but I needed a fluffly love duet and the one I was thinking is going to be used in the Nationals chapter. Review please.

Next Chapter: Christmas awe how will Klaine, Wevid, and Sebeed's Christmas be like. What happens when evil comes back to haunt our favorite boys.

Songs:

Human Nature Glee version

Rumor Has It/Someone Like You Glee version

Faithfully Glee version

Defying Gravity Kurt's version

Chasing the Sun The Wanted


	13. Not so Merry Christmas!

AN: Okay new chapter, thanks for all the reviews, faves, and alerts. Still taking name ideas and suggestions!

Disclaimer: I wished I owned Glee, but alas I do not.

Kurt is twenty-three weeks!

* * *

Kurt sighed loudly as woke up, he felt horrible. His stomach was growing at a rapid pace and he was craving everything and anything in sight. Kurt saw a light snow falling outside his bedroom window.

Finn smiled and entered Kurt's perfectly cleaned room, "hey little brother Merry Christmas." Finn said hugging him.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes at his step-brother, "Finn for the millionth time I am older than you!" Kurt said trying to get out of Blaine's arms.

Blaine woke up and smiled, "morning babe, morning Finn, and Merry Christmas to the both of you." Blaine said kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

Finn smiled, "mom's making Cinnamon rolls for breakfast, so both of you get your asses out of bed."

Kurt laughed and then winced loudly. "Holy shit the twins just kicked me!" He said sighing in frustration.

Blaine smiled, "awe the first kick." Blaine said as Kurt grabbed his hand and placed it on the baby bump. Blaine laughed, "Those babies are going to be great soccer players."

Kurt smiled, "nope cheerleader and football player."

Finn laughed loudly, "already taking after their daddy."

Blaine looked at Kurt with a confused look on his face, "what do you mean taking after their daddy, I was never a cheerleader, however I did play football freshman year at Dalton."

Kurt smiled, "babe Finn means me, I was a cheerleader freshman year and I was McKinley's best kicker."

Blaine's eyes lit up, "please tell me you have a video of you cheerleading I would pay to see that."

Finn laughed and had an evil smile on his face, "yeah I have a video of both."

Kurt sighed loudly, "Please don't Finn!" Kurt cried.

Finn smiled and went to get his laptop, "So Blainey what video do you want to see first, Kurt as a cheerio or kicking the winning field goal?" Finn asked pulling up the videos.

Blaine smiled, "cheerio first." He said hugging Kurt tightly.

Kurt sighed loudly as Finn selected that video and played it. Blaine smiled and shifted in bed, Blaine was transfixed on the computer screen. "Damn Kurt you are not a baby penguin how did you manage to do the stunts and sing that great?" Blaine asked still staring at the computer screen.

Kurt sighed, "Finn I hate you right now. It was easy Blaine if you had a cheer coach like Sue Sylvester you have to be great otherwise Sue gets mad."

Blaine smiled, "Finn post this to YouTube the Warblers would love seeing this."

Kurt hid under the blankets "please don't Finn." Kurt said as Finn hit play on the football video.

Blaine literally moaned, "Holy hell Kurt, yeah my babies are taking after daddy."

Finn laughed, "Kurt I think Blaine likes you a little more now."

Kurt sighed "I am hungry, Finn I swear to god you post those to YouTube and I will kill you after the twins are born."

Finn laughed, "Kurt you're not very threating." Finn said pressing the upload to YouTube button.

Kurt cried and waddled downstairs. "Carole stop Finn before I kill him."

Burt laughed, "sweetie what is he doing now?" Burt asked his son as he stuffed a cinnamon roll into his mouth.

Kurt winced as one of the twins kicked him harder. "He showed Blaine my old sports videos and then posted them to YouTube." Kurt said rubbing his stomach.

Burt smiled at his son, "why are you wincing and Blaine just wanted to see how amazing his boyfriend is at sports."

Kurt moaned, "The twins are being a mini cheerleader and football player and they won't stop kicking me."

Burt smiled, "so they are acting like their daddy did when he was in his mom's stomach, you were kicking her every single day." Burt said ruffling his son's hair.

Carole smiled, "So the twins are finally kicking?" She asked getting the three boys a plate of cinnamon rolls.

Kurt smiled, "yeah and I wished they weren't kicking." He said rolling his blue eyes.

Carole laughed, "I'm sorry honey eat breakfast and then we can open presents, Blaine your parents are coming over later for dinner. Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn will be stopping by to see you."

Kurt sighed, "I just want the twins to stop kicking me."

Blaine laughed, "I am sorry babe, next time we have kids I will make sure I am on the receiving end."  
Burt and Finn both spit their coffee out of their mouth, "ew we did not need to know that!" Both guys screamed at Blaine.

Kurt laughed, "Blaine explain to me why I love you?" Kurt asked rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

Blaine smiled, "I have no idea, but I can tell you why I love you." Blaine replied kissing Kurt.

Burt smiled, "okay kiddo's time to open presents."

Kurt laughed as Finn ran into the living room and sat near the tree like a seven year old would do. Kurt flopped down on the couch and lifted his feet so Blaine would have a place to sit. Finn smiled when Carole handed him one of his presents, Finn tore into the wrapping paper and held up an obnoxious plaid shirt. Burt smiled and handed Kurt one of his presents "Thanks dad!" He said trying on the Alexander McQueen scarf.

Blaine laughed and handed Kurt another present which Kurt opened slowly. "Oh my Gaga this is so cute." Kurt said holding up a cute baby outfit which was a pink and purple dress.

Finn smiled, "thanks bro I had help finding it though and there is something else in there too." Finn said opening up another present which was a video game.

Kurt dug through the paper and saw a shirt which would easily fit and it wasn't that bad. "Okay Finn you have horrible taste who helped you find this."

Finn laughed "I'm hurt bro, and Mercedes helped."

Kurt sighed when the twins kicked him once again, "That's it listen my sweet babies kick me again and I will ground you the moment you are out of my stomach."

Blaine laughed, "Honey I know it hurts, but they don't know any better and they are only trying to move, and remember what Dr. Criss said at the beginning of the pregnancy, guys are smaller and babies tend not to have lots of room to move." Blaine said sitting next to Kurt and rubbing his back.

Kurt smiled, "I know it just is so uncomfortable and just so you know if you want any more after these it will be you who is the pregnant one!"

Blaine laughed, "that's fine by me angel."

Kurt lay down in Blaine's arms, Blaine laid his hand down on Kurt's stomach, "listen my cute little twins, stop kicking daddy so much it hurts him and I hate to see him in pain and I love you guys." Blaine said rubbing Kurt's stomach.

Kurt smiled, "thanks' Blainers I no longer have an elbow in my bladder."

"To much information, bro." Finn said making a slight retching noise.

Kurt smiled, "deal with it Finn, pregnancy sucks balls."

Blaine smiled, "as Santana would say Wanky."

Kurt laughed, "Shut it please and let me sleep." Kurt said snuggling up in Blaine's arms.

Mercedes, Quinn, and Santana all knocked on the Hummel's door, Kurt sighed loudly as was greeted by a kick in the kidney. "Ouch!" Kurt screamed as Blaine tried bargaining with the twins.

Quinn rushed to Kurt, "Merry Christmas, and oh kicking twins, poor thing." She said sitting on the floor next to him.

Kurt moaned when instead of calming down they kicked him harder. "Since when did I become a freaken indoor gym." He cried.

Mercedes and Santana all sent Kurt a look of pity as Blaine tried kissing Kurt's stomach and Kurt only moaned in frustration. Quinn gave Kurt a sad smiled, "I know Kurt it's frustration but on the upside at least you know the twins are well." She said holding Kurt's hand.

Kurt moaned in frustration, "does no one get it; the twins are using my internal organs as a trampoline and it hurts."

Blaine sighed and held Kurt, "calm down angel, we will take it up with Dr. Criss at your next appointment, just try and relax and ignore it." Blaine said rubbing Kurt's back.

Quinn smiled, "I'm sorry Kurt, Beth was also very active, but you have to learn to ignore it right now the twins have control of your body."

Kurt sighed and tried to relax, but that feeling was short lived when the annoying doorbell went off, "who the hell could that be?" Kurt screamed as the babies kicked harder.

Burt got up of his chair and grabbed a gun from the shotgun case; Blaine flinched and sunk further down on the couch. Rachel appeared in the doorway, "I came to apologize." She said as Kurt sent her a horrible look, "let her in not like she can do any damage with you holding a shotgun daddy." Kurt said with a slight wince when the twins kicked.

Rachel smiled, "hello Kurt, hello Blaine. I came to apologize I felt really bad about what I did, and I came to check up on you."

Blaine smirked, "thanks, but please get out, we forgive you but now is not the time." He said holding Kurt and trying to shield the twins, Rachel may have seemed nice but after all she had done to his family Blaine didn't fully trust her.

Rachel smiled, "Merry Christmas and I will be going." She said as she left.

Katharine and Marcus knocked on the door, Carole answered it and took the couples coats and hung them on the rack. Katharine sighed loudly at her son, "really kiddo it's six p.m. and your still in pajamas?" She asked.

Kurt sighed and gripped Blaine as the twins kicked him harder. "I swear to whoever is listening please twins stop hurting me, I am well aware you do not like being in my stomach but deal with it." Kurt said to his over large stomach.

Katharine laughed, "Let me guess my darling grandchildren are trying to play soccer with a kidney."

Kurt laughed, "Sadly yes and it is irritating."

Blaine smiled, "hello mommy, hello daddy."

Katharine smiled, "Kurt mind if I feel the babies kick?" She asked sitting down next to him.

Kurt smiled, "you are the first person to ask, I need a shirt that says 'only the dad may touch everyone else paws off without permission.' Because everyone has been touching my stomach and it is irritating." Kurt said as Katharine felt her grandchild kick.

Katharine smiled, "aw football player and a cheerleader."

Blaine smirked, "just like their daddy." Blaine said gesturing to Kurt.

Kurt moaned "don't start Blaine."

Blaine sighed, "Sorry babe."

Just then there was a noise at the door. Blaine sighed his evil father was waving a gun. "Nobody move!" Eric demanded. "Hello son, not so Merry Christmas is it?" He asked grabbing Kurt off of Blaine's lap, "Who the hell is this, your very pregnant boyfriend?" Eric asked.

Blaine cried and gripped Burt's hand as Kurt cried as he was slapped. Kurt dropped to his knees and held his stomach protectively Eric kicked Kurt's back and Blaine heard a snapping sound, Kurt doubled over in pain and cried loudly. Marcus went to Kurt's aid as Eric grabbed Katharine and Carole and held a gun to their heads.

Marcus cried, "Kurt are you okay what's wrong." Marcus said oblivious to the blood.

Kurt cried as Burt grabbed his shotgun, "Not my wife and child you dick." He said hitting the trigger. Eric fell to the ground and Blaine ran over to Kurt.

"Honey I am so sorry, breathe just breathe I know it hurts." Blaine said holding Kurt's hand.

Kurt moaned and cried, "Blaine the twins, I can't feel them kick me anymore."

Blaine cried as Katharine called an ambulance. Rosie entered the house, "Oh Kurt." She said lifting the pale boy onto the stretcher.

Dr. Criss got paged right along with his husband he sighed and exited his apartment. He sighed when he saw Kurt on the stretcher, "I thought I said no more incident's Kurt." He said checking Kurt's heartbeat. "What happened?" He asked noticing Kurt's heartbeat was really low. Dr. Colfer smiled from the doorway.

Kurt moaned and held onto Blaine for dear life. "Blaine's father…interrupted…..I…was…kicked…can't…..breathe." Kurt cried at the doctor.

Dr. Criss nodded and placed an oxygen mask on Kurt, "breathe deeply Kurt I know it hurts but you have to breathe and stay calm for the twins okay?" Dr. Criss asked as he sent Blaine an I'm-so-sorry look.

Kurt moaned and gripped Blaine's hand harder. Blaine smiled down at Kurt, "I know babe I know, and it's not your fault." Blaine said sweetly.

Dr. Criss frowned when he noticed the blood, "Kurt does your stomach hurt, like cramping?" He asked ordering a nurse to get an ultrasound machine.

Kurt nodded and Blaine's face fell, Dr. Criss smiled, "I am so sorry but that does not sound good." He said trying to hold back his emotions he really hoped Kurt didn't lose the twins.

A nurse arrived with the ultrasound machine, Dr. Criss smiled, "okay Kurt lift up your shirt." He said turning the machine on. Dr. Criss squeezed the gel onto Kurt's stomach, and sighed in relive when he heard both heartbeats. "The twins are fine; however you're bleeding internally." Dr. Criss said as Blaine smiled down at Kurt.

Dr. Colfer moved into the room, "Kurt don't worry I will take excellent care of you, and I promise you it will be okay."

Kurt cried, "No more surgery." He said gripping Blaine's hand.

Dr. Colfer smiled, "I am so sorry but you don't really have that option, that is your parents decision and if you don't well it will be bad for the twins." He said gently.

Kurt sighed, "But I was just here in November I don't want to see the OR again." He said as Carole entered the room.

Dr. Colfer smiled, "hello Carole, Kurt needs surgery and you and Burt need to fill out some forms. Kurt has slight internal bleeding, but it will be easy to repair and the twins are still kicking."

Carole smiled warmly at the doctor, "sure Burt and I will fill out the forms, I am sorry Kurt I know you don't really don't want really want to have another surgery." She said hugging him.

Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt, "don't worry babe at least the twins are still kicking my dad could have easily made you have a miscarriage. You'll do fine remember it's not that big of a bleed."

Kurt sighed, "I know I still am not happy." He said holding onto Blaine for dear life.

Dr. Criss smiled, "Just look on the bright side Kurt, hopefully the next time you are in the hospital the twins will be making an appearance."

Kurt smiled, "Yeah let's hope so." He said sarcastically.

Blaine looked at Kurt, "Oh it will be Rachel is somewhat nice and well Eric is no longer in the picture."

Burt walked into the room, "sorry kiddo the police wanted to know what happened." He said sitting down on the chair next to the bed, "What have I missed?" He asked taking Kurt's other hand.

Blaine smiled, "The twins are fine, but Kurt needs surgery and he is putting up quite the fight."

Burt frowned, "why Kurt?" he asked as Carole handed him the surgery permission slip.

"I don't want another surgery, I was just in here having heart surgery don't I get a break, and in less than four months the twins will be coming and I will be in the hospital once again." Kurt said loudly as the twins kicked him.

Blaine sighed, "My little cheerleader being difficult Kurt?" Blaine asked as Dr. Criss came back into the room.

"How did the internal bleeding start exactly?" Burt asked the doctor.

"A broken rib came in contact with the spleen which caused the internal bleeding." Dr. Criss said looking at Burt.

Blaine sighed as Kurt moved on the bed in pain. "Why do the twins use me as a punching bag?" Kurt asked.

"So the twins are kicking, and the reason why it hurts is because you aren't used to it and you have two babies kicking you and not one." Dr. Criss said as Dr. Colfer walked in.

Kurt sighed as Blaine kissed him; a nurse wheeled him into the OR. Blaine paced the waiting room full of anxiety. An hour later both doctor's came out in scrubs. "Kurt and the twins are fine and the spleen is no longer bleeding." Dr. Colfer said smiling.

Blaine smiled when he could see Kurt, "Hey angel this has to be the worst Christmas in history." Blaine said as his phone played Teenage Dream. Sebastian and Reed demanded it be put on speaker. "Klaine Merry Christmas." Sebastian and Reed said together. "Not so Merry." Kurt said as the twins gabbed him in the bladder.

Sebastian frowned, "Why Kurt?" He asked.

Kurt sighed, "The twins have found out how to kick and I met Blaine's father, and my OB/GYN today I really didn't want to see either; and I just got out of surgery, so yeah my Christmas sucked."

Sebastian frowned and Reed hugged him. "Sorry Kurt what happened? Reed asked sweetly.

"Blaine's father is what happened, he kicked my stomach, but the twins are still fine thank god for that one." Kurt said as Blaine crawled into the hospital bed with him.

Reed smiled, "that's good, and I will see you at my New Year's party!"

Kurt smiled and fell asleep on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiled and wrapped his arm around Kurt with the other hand resting on the twins.

* * *

AN: don't hate me please, that doesn't seem like a fun Christmas, but Eric is dead and Rachel is being nice. Review please! anyone catch the Teen Choice awards, So proud of Glee, Chris, and Lea for winning, I can't wait until I get Chris's book in the mail it looks so good. Reviews make me happy :) I loved Cheerio Kurt so I had to put that somewhere and besides Blaine seemed really happy.

Next Chapter: Reed's New Year's party, full of fluff.


	14. New Year's Party!

AN: Hey people thanks for reading this story, I appreciate all the faves, alerts, and reviews! Holy crap you guys 10,000 reads I love y'all! Oh lots of Sebeed in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own Glee!

Kurt is twenty-three weeks!

* * *

Kurt rolled over on top of Blaine "Morning babe." Kurt said planting a kiss on Blaine.

Blaine woke up, "morning honey."

Carole smiled from Kurt's doorway, "I made omelets for breakfast, so lovebirds if you want any you better get up because Finn is up and well you know how he is with food."

Kurt sighed unfortunately he knew how Finn was with food, "be down in a second mom." Kurt said snuggling up against Blaine.

Blaine smiled and his boyfriend, "sure you feel up to Reed's New Year's Eve party, because I am all for staying home and snuggling with you."

Kurt laughed, "I really want to party with the Warblers and I feel fine, quite large, but fine." Kurt said getting up to use the bathroom.

Blaine laughed and went downstairs for breakfast and Kurt waddled down the stairs to dinner. "It's official I am as big as a blimp."

Carole smiled, "a very cute blimp." Kurt rolled his eyes at his step-moms comment.

"Thanks Carole but not helping I am going to have issues finding something to wear for tonight." Kurt said digging into his omelet.

Finn laughed, "I seriously doubt that Kurt." Finn replied with a bite of omelet hanging out of his mouth.

Blaine smiled around his bite of omelet, "Finn's right Kurt you closet is huge."

Kurt laughed already on his second omelet, "I will be so happy once the twins are out of me."

Blaine smiled and finished his omelet, "neither can I babe."

Finn choked on his omelet, "guys save the fluff for the bedroom." He demanded stuffing another bite into his mouth.

Burt came clomping down the stairs, "morning boys, and my darling wife." He said kissing Kurt and Finn's head, and kissing his wife.

"Morning dad." Kurt and Finn said at the same time, the twins kicked.

Kurt smiled, "nice try angel's I have learned to ignore you and besides I barely felt that." He said to his stomach.

Burt laughed, "They just love using you as a playground don't they?"

Kurt smiled, "yes and it makes me angry when the kick me in the middle of the night and wake me up."

Blaine laughed, "Awe my poor baby but you only have seventeen weeks left of being pregnant."

Kurt sighed, "Only seventeen, Blaine that is quite a long time, I will be as wide as a blimp come Nationals.

Blaine laughed, "Honey you won't be a blimp slightly larger than now but nowhere near the size of a blimp." Blaine said kissing Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smiled and nuzzled Blaine's neck, "thanks babe I love you." Kurt said finishing his second omelet.

Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand, "I love you more, and how about we go get ready for Reed's party." Blaine said with a wink.

Kurt smirked, "Sure babe just let me put away my dirty plate."

Finn choked on another bite of omelet, "gross and please keep it down."

Kurt laughed, "Finn I am almost six months pregnant, yeah like I want Blaine to touch me in that way." Kurt said as Blaine hugged him.

Blaine laughed, "Finn really do you think I would do that to your step-brother with Burt and Carole in the house I don't have a death wish, besides I rather do it at Dalton." Blaine said with a wink.

Finn made a loud retching noise, "forget I ever said that ew you guys I am fine with you being gay I just don't want to know the whole mechanics of it."

Burt laughed so hard orange juice came out of his nose, "sounds like Kurt when I handed him the pamphlets."

Kurt blushed bright red, "dad I thought we agreed not to mention it ever again."

Burt laughed, "And if you would have listened to me I wouldn't be having Grandchildren at thirty-six."

Kurt groaned, "I know dad, how do you think I feel in seventeen weeks it will be Blaine and I with twins."

Blaine smiled, "we can do it Kurtsie I mean how hard it can be we have our parents and tons of friends who are willing to help."

Burt and Carole smiled at Blaine's comment and went to the living room to snuggle up on the couch and watch TV.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, "Blainey I am tired wanna take a nap before we have to get ready for Reed's New Year's party?" Kurt asked laying his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine laughed, "Sure baby I love snuggling with you." Blaine said wrapping an arm around Kurt.

Finn laughed and made kissy noises at the couple. Kurt laughed, "Finn go play video games with Puck." Kurt said putting special emphasis on video games.

Finn looked at Kurt with a confused expression, "what do you mean?" Finn asked shoving the last of his omelet into his mouth.

Blaine laughed, "You and Puck have a very strange relationship you are always sleeping over at each other's house, and it's kind of hard not to think you two are having a closeted gay relationship."

Finn spit out his milk, "Puck and I are just friends, I am not gay are you forgetting I dated Quinn Fabray!" He screamed.

Kurt smiled, "someone's getting defensive and just because you dated Quinn doesn't make you straight, and you could be BI."

Finn laughed, "Puck knocked Quinn up and has slept with every girl in school. Why would he be gay?"

Blaine laughed and took a sip of his orange juice, "Puck could be very confused and bored with women, and I am just saying it's weird for you two to be constantly near each other, it's like Kurt and I can't stand to be apart so we are always together unless we are in class, and that how you and Puck are, we aren't trying to judge you Finn, you could just be like Karofsky confused and not wanting to admit it."

Finn looked at Blaine as if he had just grown a third head, "dude Puck and I are nothing like you we aren't gay."

Kurt smiled, "Okay Finn but if you do turn out to love Puck just remember my door is always open if you need help dealing with this." Kurt said sweetly looking at his step-brother.

Finn sighed in relive when Kurt and Blaine went back to Kurt's room, he called Puck and told him Kurt and Blaine were onto them, Puck let out a string of curse words through the phone.; and Blaine smirked because he had just heard everything Finn had just said.

Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine to the bed and snuggled against Blaine body. Blaine smiled at Kurt who was curled into a ball sleeping peacefully. Blaine wrapped an arm around him and held him.

Kurt woke up with only an hour to get ready for Reed's party, "shit Blaine wake up we only have an hour to get ready."

Blaine mumbled a reply and rolled over, Kurt shook Blaine "come on Blaine we can shower together since we are pressed for time." Blaine jumped out of bed and pulled Kurt to the bathroom.

Kurt wrapped a towel around his waist and went to find something festive in his closet. He grabbed a white tee shirt, a purple button down, a black tie, dark wash jeans, and white Doc Martians.

Blaine joined him with a towel also wrapped around his waist he went to his suitcase and pulled out a white button down, purple sweater vest, black bow tie, dark wash skinny jeans, and a pair of dress shoes. Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt close to him "damn babe even pregnant you look hot."

Kurt smiled, "We are both wearing purple and I love you in sweater vests." Kurt said adjusting Blaine's bow tie.

Blaine laughed and tossed Kurt his coat, "come on my prince it takes thirty minutes to get to the hotel Reed's party is at."

Kurt sighed and buttoned up his coat and wrapped a scarf around his neck. Blaine smiled and held the bedroom door open for Kurt. Finn and Puck were playing video games in Finn's room. Blaine smiled and waved goodbye to Burt and Carole "text me when you get their Kurt, Blaine drive slow will you and don't get into a car accident, I'd rather not see a hospital unless Kurt is giving birth to the twins." Burt said sending Blaine an evil look.

Blaine nodded and opened the door to the garage for Kurt; Kurt smiled and entered Blaine's BMW. Blaine got into the car and turned up the heat not wanting anyone to freeze. Kurt sighed and watched the snow fall outside the car window. Blaine pulled up the huge Hilton Hotel in between Lima and Westerville; Kurt texted his father that he and Blaine were at the party.

Kurt and Blaine linked arms and went inside the building up to the mezzanine level where the party was being held at. Reed and Sebastian caught sight of the two and attacked the two boys with hugs. "Welcome." Reed said gesturing to the huge party with a silver and purple color scheme.

Quinn and Madison saw them and hugged them both girls were in a mini dress, Quinn's was silver, and Madison's was a deep purple. Quinn kissed Kurt's cheek as Evan and Ethan smiled and hugged Kurt and Blaine, "We missed you." The twins said in unison as Quinn and Madison pulled their boyfriends to the couch to talk.

Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine and pulled him to the dance floor, Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt close as Wes and David joined the happy couple. "How are the twins?" David asked Kurt as he laid his head on Wes's shoulder.

"They know how to kick so that's good." Kurt replied as Blaine spun him around. "Blaine please don't do that my stomach isn't as strong as it once was." Kurt said his face turning almost green; Blaine nodded and just slow danced with Kurt.

Reed smiled and was dancing with Sebastian, once the song was over Reed pulled Kurt away from Blaine. Kurt smiled as Reed led Kurt away from the sarong of horny dancing teenagers.

"So how are you?" Reed asked politely.

Kurt smiled "good and you better have a good reason why you pulled me away from Blaine."

Reed smiled, "I have a question about sex." He said looking at floor. "How bad does it hurt the first time?"

Kurt looked as though Reed had kicked a puppy. "Please don't make answer that question." Kurt begged not wanting to have that conversation.

Reed frowned, "I know it's awkward, but you are the only one I know who has done it with another guy, and you are the only one I feel comfortable talking to about this subject.

Kurt smiled, "okay Reed it hurts like hell, and relax and it's incredibly strange at first, but if you love and trust Sebastian than it should be no big deal. Sebastian is probably one also, and make sure you two use a condom, because pregnancy sucks." Kurt said looking at floor.

Reed smiled and hugged Kurt, "thank you so much for answering that question, I didn't feel comfortable asking anyone else and I'd rather not Google it or ask my mom she would have no clue."

Kurt laughed, "your welcome just don't ever ask me any question like that ever again, because you may be like my little brother but still I covered my ears when my dad was having this discussion."

Reed smiled, "sorry for asking you that, and sorry for pulling you away from Blaine."

Kurt smiled, "its fine but can I please get back to Blaine it's almost midnight and I want my kiss at midnight and I think Sebastian wants you, oh and keep it down if you two are going to do it at Dalton."

Reed smiled, "don't worry Kurt."

Kurt looked confused, "I just don't want to hear it, because if I did I don't think I could look at you and Sebastian the same way."

Reed hugged Kurt, "You won't I promise."

Kurt laughed and went back to Blaine, "Hi honey." Kurt said snuggling up to Blaine's shoulder.

"Hi baby what did Reed want?" Blaine asked wrapping his arms around Kurt.

"He just wanted to talk." Kurt said to Blaine as they danced closed together.

Blaine smiled knowing that Kurt was hiding something, "it's almost midnight."

Kurt laughed, "I know honey."

"Look!" Blaine said pointing to their friends who were all snuggled together.

Kurt laughed, "Evan and Ethan are the only two straight ones of our group."

Blaine smiled, "Yeah it's weird." Blaine said as everyone starting counting down to midnight.

"5…4…3…2…1…Midnight!" Everyone screamed and reached for their love. Kurt and Blaine smiled and noticed all their friends kissing. "Aww!" Kurt said noticing Sebastian and Reed, Quinn and Evan, Madison and Ethan, Wes and David, Nick and Jeff making-out on the dance floor.

Blaine smiled, "I love you so much Kurt." Blaine said wrapping his arms around Kurt pulling him close.

Kurt smirked, "Blainers I love you too, but I am tired."

Blaine laughed, "Well let's go home." He said leading Kurt towards the door, Reed smiled and hugged Kurt and Blaine one last time; Sebastian hugged Kurt and Blaine also. "See you guys in two weeks when school starts again." Reed and Sebastian both said together.

Blaine smiled and led Kurt out to the car. Kurt smiled and got into the car, Blaine turned up the heat; and Kurt fell asleep. Blaine smiled and drove back to the Hummel house. "Wake up babe." Blaine said kissing Kurt.

Kurt sighed and reluctantly made his way back into the house; Burt was waiting for the two boys, "how was the party?" Burt asked as Blaine helped Kurt out of his coat.

Kurt smiled, "It was fun, and did you and mom kiss at midnight?" Kurt asked sending Burt a wink.

Burt laughed, "That is none of your business, Kurt its late why don't you and Blaine go to bed."

Blaine smiled, "see you in the morning Burt." Blaine said leading Kurt up to his room.

Kurt laughed and threw on his pajamas, "Blaine want to narrow down the baby name selections?" Kurt asked looking at the paper with the names."

Blaine smiled and curled into bed with Kurt, "sure angel."

Kurt smiled, "I really love the names Mason Drew and Brianna Elizabeth." Kurt said looking at the paper.

Blaine smiled, "great choices, but I like Jezebel Marie and Spencer Aaron."

Kurt smiled, "Jake and Melissa Dawn are also cute."

Blaine smiled "I love them all if only we were having six babies instead of two."

Kurt laughed, "Hell to the no Blaine that would not be fun."

* * *

AN: So there's another chapter down, I hope y'all like it. Please review please. OMG have you seen Chris's interview for the Fox all-star party he practically admitted CrissColfer is real *fan girl squeal* I got Chris's book this week; he is such an amazing writer. Review's make me happy and make me write more!

Name choices vote for your favorite!

Jezebel Marie

Melissa Dawn

Brianna Elizabeth

Mason Drew

Jake Michael

Spencer Aaron

Next Chapter: Finn and Kurt have a bonding moment, and Kurt and Blaine go back to school!


	15. Back to School!

AN: Yes new chapter time! I am sorry but I ship Puck and Finn! Thanks for all the alerts, reviews, faves, and reading this story. I am surprised you all like this. Okay onto the story.

Disclaimer: I hate not owning Glee!

Kurt is twenty-five weeks!

* * *

Finn couldn't believe Kurt and Blaine figured out that he and Puck were secret lovers. He sighed loudly Blaine had went to spend the day with his family, so he knew Kurt was alone in his bedroom, but did he really want to confess to his gay step-brother that he was hooking up with Puck. Finn feet reluctantly made their way to Kurt's doorway. Finn knocked on the door, "Kurt can I come in I need to talk to you."

"Sure Finn come in." Kurt said as Finn walked into Kurt's room.

"Damn your room is spotless." Finn said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Kurt smiled, "I am not a yeti, so of course my room is perfect, what do you need Finn?" Kurt asked putting down the pregnancy book he was reading.

Finn smiled, "you know how you said I could talk to you about anything two weeks at breakfast?" Finn asked stuttering a little bit.

Kurt smiled and patted his step-brother's hand, "of course Finn, but can you do me a favor before we talk?" Kurt asked getting a craving.

Finn laughed, "Let me guess, my niece and nephew are craving something."

Kurt smiled and nodded, "can you please go get me a glass of hot chocolate?" Kurt asked sweetly batting his eyelashes.

Finn laughed, "You are worse than Quinn and sure." He said scampering down the stairs to the kitchen.

Kurt smiled and finished the chapter he was reading. Finn came back upstairs with two cups of hot chocolate, he handed one to Kurt. "I put extra marshmallows in yours."

Kurt smiled and took a sip, "thanks Finn, now what do you want to talk about."

Finn looked down at the floor, "when did you first know you were gay?" Finn asked as Kurt spit out his hot chocolate.

"What!" Kurt asked choking on a marshmallow.

Finn patted Kurt's back, "I asked when did you first know you played for the other team?"

Kurt took a couple of deep breaths and looked at Finn as though he had grown another head. "I just didn't feel the attraction to females, sure I like them as friends but that's it. It's hard to explain." Kurt said feeling very uncomfortable.

Finn nodded, "I think I am gay or BI or whatever you want to call it." Finn said looking also uncomfortable.

Kurt smiled, "Well BI means you like both, and gay means you like guys and only guys." Kurt said still finding it hard to believe he was having this conversation with Finn super jock of McKinley.

Finn smiled, "Well when I am with Puck things seem different than when I was with Rachel, Quinn, and Santana. I feel sparks with Puck and I didn't feel that way with any of the girls."

"Finn I hate to say this but the way you said that you are gay!" Kurt said finding it hard to believe his step-brother was gay.

Finn laughed, "yeah and feel so confused." He said looking at his step-brother like he could possibly tell Finn what the meaning of life was.

Kurt smiled, "Finn it's okay to be confused, to be honest it's pretty obvious you like Puck. It's good that you came out to me, because I was seriously thinking you were so far in the closet you were seeing Narnia.

Finn frowned, "just because I admitted it to you doesn't mean I am ready to come out to everyone. Can you help me tell mom and dad?" Finn asked hoping Kurt would agree.

Kurt nodded, "it's not that bad mom and dad both love you and they support me and I am gay and pregnant." Kurt said hugging Finn.

Finn smiled, "let's hope so." Finn said hugging Kurt tightly.

Kurt smiled, "I am here for you Finn, and I know how hard it was to admit it to myself." Kurt said patting Finn's shoulder.

"Thanks bro, and I want to get it over with can we tell mom and dad now?" Finn asked as Kurt threw the blanket off of him, Finn gasped it seemed like every day Kurt was getting bigger.

Kurt smiled, "I know I am a blimp, I can't wait to get these things out." Kurt said as Finn laughed.

Finn smiled and descended the stairs and Kurt waddled down the stairs. Burt and Carole were sitting on the couch watching TV. Finn smiled and sat down on the chair as Kurt sat next to Burt. Finn smiled, "mom, dad." Finn said as Burt and Carole looked at him.

"I am... Kurt help me please." Finn begged Kurt having issues saying it out loud.

Kurt frowned, "for shit sakes Finn plays for my team."

Carole gasped, "Finn honey come here." She said holding out her arms for Finn. Finn smiled and ran into his mother's arms.

"It's okay baby, you could be a purple dinosaur and I would still love you no matter what." Carole said sweetly hugging Finn tightly.

Finn smiled and laid his head on his mother's shoulder. "I love you mom." Carole smiled and rubbed her son's back.

Burt smiled, "Finn you're not alone with this, I have helped Kurt with his issue coming out and I am here for you as well. Just use a condom with Puck I'd rather not have two pregnant son's." Burt said patting Finn's back.

Finn smiled, "Thanks guys." He said wiping his nose on his sleeve. Kurt frowned and handed Finn a tissue.

Kurt smiled, "No problem." Kurt said as there was a knock at the door, Finn got up from the couch and went to answer it.

"Hey Puck!" Finn said as Puck walked into the house. Kurt smiled and sent Puck a death glare.

"Yo dude what's that look for?" Puck asked Kurt sitting down on a chair.

"So help me you ever hurt Finn, I will kick your ass even if I am pregnant." Kurt said with a sweet smile as he rubbed his stomach.

Puck laughed, "I really don't think you could hurt me, Kurt." Puck said wrapping an arm around Finn.

Kurt laughed, "Fine, just don't break Finn's heart." Kurt said waddling to the kitchen to get a bag of chips. Kurt flopped down onto the chair and devoured the bag of chips, Puck and Finn stared at Kurt.

"What is wrong with you two, you guys look as though you have just seen a ghost." Kurt said eating another handful of chips.

Finn laughed, "Dude you're eating chips like I would, your normally Mr. Proper and you're eating like a hog."

Kurt sighed, "I am pregnant, ask any guy at Dalton what I eat during break, I don't care what I eat; I am hungry don't judge me. Besides how many bags of chips have you ate in your life?" Kurt asked tilting the bag upside down making sure to get every chip out of the bag.

Burt laughed, "I haven't seen you eat an entire bag of chips since you were twelve."

Kurt smiled, "the twins made me." He said pointing at his large stomach.

Finn and Puck laughed, "Sure blame it on the twins." Both boys said in unison.

Kurt groaned, "Okay Evan and Ethan no more talking in unison.

Finn and Puck both looked at Kurt with confusion on their face. "Who are Evan and Ethan?" They both asked.

Kurt smiled, "These two really annoying twins that live in the same dorm I do, and they are also Warblers; and they are sort of friends; and they are dating Quinn and Madison from your school."

Finn and Puck's mouth dropped open, "What!" They both demanded.

Kurt laughed, "You guys are gay, Evan and Ethan are my only straight guy friends, and Quinn is obviously very much in love with Evan." Kurt said taking great pleasure in this.

Carole and Burt both laughed looking at Puck and Finn snuggled up on the couch like Kurt and Blaine would do.

Kurt got up off the chair, "as much as I would like to stay and joke about this, the twins and I need rest because I have private school in the morning and private school homework makes me cry and I am smart. Puck and Finn please keep it down tonight the twins and I would rather not hear you." Kurt said tossing Puck a condom.

Burt and Carole laughed uncontrollably as Puck stared at the thing Kurt tossed to him. "He really isn't going to let this go is he?" Finn asked Burt.

Burt laughed, "Not likely this is pretty funny and he finally gets to get you back for all the joking you do to him and Blaine."

Kurt flopped down onto his bed and laughed loudly, he texted Blaine before he went to do his beauty routine. Blaine laughed at the text and called Kurt.

"Hey angel." Kurt said answering the phone.

"Hey honey I called to say I love you; and I will see you at school tomorrow." Blaine said making kissy noises into the phone.

Kurt smiled and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Half an hour Kurt snuggled up into the covers and fell fast asleep. Kurt sighed loudly when his alarm blasted Blaine's version of '_Teenage Dream_.' Kurt got up and waddled into the bathroom to get ready for school. Finn groaned loudly when he heard Kurt's alarm clock, Puck sighed and snuggled closer to Finn.

Kurt jumped into the shower and went to find his uniform; he threw on a white tee shirt, white button down, Dalton tie, Dalton cardigan, grey pants, and dress shoes, he grabbed his coat, suitcase, and school bag; and went across the hall to say goodbye to Finn and Puck.

"You guys are so lucky you guys can sleep in, I am tired and wished I had spent the night at Blaine's house." Kurt said looking at them snuggled up against each other. "I'd never thought I see the day this happened." He said with a loud laugh.

Puck laughed, "leave us alone Kurt please, we still have another two hours before we have to get up." Puck begged Kurt and threw a pillow in Kurt's direction.

"Okay bye Pinn see you next weekend." Kurt said waddling out of the room leaving a very confused Puck and Finn.

Finn looked at his stepbrother, "wait what do you mean Pinn."

Kurt laughed, "duh your couple's name, or do you like Fuck better?" Kurt asked staring at them.

Finn laughed, "Pinn it sound's less wrong."

Kurt smiled and went to Burt and Carole's room, "bye mom and dad see you guys next weekend." Kurt said hugging his parents.

Burt smiled, "bye Kurt love you and be careful." Burt said as Kurt waddled down the stairs to the living room and grabbed his Navigator keys. He walked out to the Navigator and drove to The Lima Bean. He went through the drive thru and got a medium drip for Blaine and a grande non-fat mocha for himself.

Kurt sighed and drained his coffee in record timing and arrived at Dalton with thirty minutes before classes start. Blaine smiled and caught up with Kurt. "Morning babe." Blaine said taking a sip of the coffee Kurt handed him.

Kurt smiled as Blaine wrapped his other arm around him, they both walked to the dorms Kurt smiled and opened the door to Westside. "I actually missed the dorm and all the insane inhabitants." Kurt said as Wes and David hugged the two boys tightly.

"Ready for a new semester and endless practice for Nationals?" Wes asked with a wink, Kurt and Blaine both groaned loudly.

Blaine sighed, "Damn Wes take it easy on Kurt can't handle endless practice for Nationals, he could barely handle Regionals, and he has gotten bigger since Regionals." Blaine said helping Kurt up the wooden stairs to the second floor. Blaine smiled and fished their dorm key out of his pocket and unlocked the door to room 216. Kurt dropped his stuff onto the two pushed together beds in the center of the room.

Kurt smiled and linked arms with Blaine, "honey I am hungry, can we please go get breakfast?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled, "Of course angel." Blaine said linking arms with Kurt.

Kurt sighed and waddled down the stairs, "I hate feeling like a baby penguin." Kurt said latching onto Blaine's arm, "I really hate steps."

"I'm sorry babe; I know it's getting harder being huge." Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's hand, "But on the upside we will have two perfect babies out of all this."

"I know it's just hard, I used to be small and could fit into anything, but know even some of my bigger stuff is making me cry." Kurt said looking at his stomach.

Sebastian and Reed saw Kurt and Blaine and hugged the crap out of them, "So glad to see you guys." Sebastian and Reed said together.

"We are going to breakfast want to come with us?" Kurt asked as Sebastian and Reed nodded.

The small group went to the Dalton cafeteria and got breakfast, Kurt got a five egg omelet, Blaine got three donuts, Sebastian got a bowl of cereal, and Reed got a stack of pancakes. The boys sat at their normal table and Kurt and Blaine talked about the long break with Sebastian and Reed. The bell rang and Blaine and Kurt parted ways as Blaine went to English Lit, and Sebastian, Kurt, and Reed went to French.

Sebastian, Kurt, and Reed all sat together in French and all three sighed loudly when Mrs. Fox assigned homework that was criminal, and then announced they had a huge test on Wednesday. Sebastian enhanced a horrible look with his friends, and Kurt was brushing a small tear from his eye. The bell rang which meant Calculus for Kurt.

Kurt sighed and made his way down the grand staircase in the school building. David and Wes smiled and patted the seat in-between them. Mr. Martian smiled from the front of the classroom and went over an obnoxious formula which was so big one problem took up almost the entire page. Mr. Martian then assigned the most work he had ever assigned before. Wes was crying already imagining the amount of work that was. The bell rang which mean Kurt had Chemistry with Blaine.

Blaine smiled seeing Kurt, "Hey honey how has your day been." Blaine said sounding very happy.

Kurt sighed, "kill me please, or send me back to WMHS, I do see how I can handle all this and raising two kids. I have never had this much schoolwork in my life."

Blaine frowned and hugged Kurt, "you can do it angel I believe in you."

Kurt groaned, "Blaine I have French homework that was making Sebastian cry and he lived in Paris for a year. Wes was crying during Calculus and you know how much he loves math." Kurt said with an eye roll.

Kurt frantically took the notes down that were on the board on chemical reactions. Mrs. Clark smiled and also assigned an absurd amount of homework. Blaine sent Kurt a very sad look; Kurt sent Blaine an I-told-you-so look. The bell rang and Kurt and Blaine shuffled their way to World History looking like two people heading to their death sentence.

Reed frowned when he saw how upset Kurt and Blaine looked. "Why do you guys look like you found out Vogue was canceled?" Reed asked as Kurt and Blaine sat next to him.

Kurt laughed, "If that happened all three of us would be crying, and so much homework." Kurt said staring at Reed as if was obvious.

"I know it's like all the teacher's had a horrible break and are taking it out on us." Reed said with an eye roll as Mr. Smith wrote notes on the board, and the assigned a ten page paper on World War II due in two weeks, the whole class groaned and Blaine looked seriously depressed.

"Great as if I don't have enough work as it is." Kurt said with a groan getting up as the bell rang.

Blaine and Reed also smiled, "finally lunch, one period we won't have homework in." Reed said linking arms with Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt laughed at Reed's comment, "that is true, and I am also starving," Kurt said heading into the cafeteria, he got a sub sandwich, a bottle of water, and a chocolate chip cookie, he made his way over to the table Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Sebastian and the twins were occupying. "Hey guys." Kurt said sitting down. Blaine sat down next to him, and Reed sat down next to Sebastian.

Wes sighed loudly looking up from the Calculus homework he was working on. "This sucks and I like math." He said as David hugged him. "I hate this, it will be impossible to do in just one night.

"How do you think I feel I have French, Calculus, Chemistry, World History homework, and a ten page paper on World War II due in two weeks, and I still have four more classes. I swear all this work is a form of torture and we just came back from break today." Kurt said trying to at least get started on his Calculus homework. Both Wes and Kurt sighed in frustration on the second problem.

"It's like their trying to kill us." Sebastian said looking up from his English Lit assignment.

"How will we get all this work done by tomorrow?" Blaine asked looking up from his Chemistry homework.

Wes smiled, "and let's not forget we have Warbler practice until six."

Kurt placed his head on his Chemistry book and cried. "I am so going to fail once the twins are born, I don't see how I can do all this work and be a halfway decent father even with your guys help."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back, "It will be okay honey." He said sweetly.

Kurt frowned as the bell rang, he grabbed ahold of Jeff, "great let's go get more work." Both Warblers said together as they headed off to English Lit. Jeff sat next to Kurt as Mr. Levine dragged on about Moby Dick.

"Okay class you have a ten page book report over Moby Dick due in a month." Mr. Levine said as the bell rang.

Kurt groaned loudly as Jeff uttered a nasty work under his breath. "Great now onto Health." Kurt grumbled and caught up with Sebastian, "let me guess you have the Moby Dick report too?"

"Unfortunately yes." Sebastian said sitting next to Kurt in health class.

Mrs. Underwood was talking about the difference between male pregnancy and female pregnancy. Kurt silently was groaning all through the lesson. As the assignment they were to write a two page report on the differences, which would be easy for Kurt considering he was twenty-five weeks into pregnancy.

The bell rang and Kurt waddled to Biology which he had with Reed. "I really hate this day." Reed said showing Kurt all the work he had to do.

Kurt laughed and showed Reed all his work. Reed turned ghost pale, "I am so sorry that is a lot of work, and I thought I was in hard classes your classes take the cake." Reed said hugging Kurt as Mr. Adams droned on about chromosome pairs and then assigned a huge worksheet packet. Reed sighed loudly when the packet landed on his desk.

Kurt sighed and went to the last class home economics, "finally!" He said as Sebastian joined him.

"I seriously want to ditch Warbler practice and just work on this hellish homework." Sebastian said as Kurt agreed, they made the cake perfectly and earned an A.

"This is probably the only class I can still make a good grade in." Kurt said as the bell rang which meant Warbler practice until someone vomited Wes was hell bent on winning Nationals.

Sebastian smiled and parked his butt on the couch next to Reed, ad Kurt took the other couch and snuggled up to Blaine.

"Does anyone have an idea for songs for Nationals?" The Warbler Council asked. The Warblers all looked down at the mountain of textbooks at their feet and wasn't exactly paying attention. Wes dismissed the Warblers early to do the homework from hell. Kurt smiled and made the walk to Westside dorms with his friends. Kurt waddled up the stairs to room 216 and flopped onto the bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

AN: My poor private school boys, the teachers are just evil. Reviews make me happy. I finished the Land of Stories, that book was amazing I want the sequel now. Please review.

Next Chapter: Snow Day! And a Warbler practice from hell.


	16. Snow Day!

AN: Hey y'all time for a new update, I am so happy sixteen chapters done so far. Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and alerts I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, only in my dreams.

Kurt is twenty-seven weeks

* * *

Kurt sighed when his alarm clock went off it was January 24th and outside the boys dorm room there was a heavy snowfall. Blaine arm was draped over Kurt and both boys were in their uniform from the day before.

"Shit I didn't finish any of my homework" Kurt cried looking at the huge stack of books on his desk. The teachers just kept assigning work after work and they boys barely had a break.

Blaine woke up to a very depressed Kurt. "I don't think anyone could finish all that in one night. I also didn't do it." Blaine said noticing his pile of homework.

Sebastian came barging into their room, "hello boys, it's a snow day, no evil teachers to give us massive amounts of homework like they have been."

Kurt smiled and hugged Sebastian tightly, "That is so great because I didn't do my homework last night; I was so tired after Warbler practice that the moment I sat on the bed I fell fast asleep." Kurt said as Blaine was jumping up a down screaming snow day at the top of his lungs.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry Reed and I will help you with the French homework seeing as how we also didn't get it done."

"Thanks Sebastian now what to do about Calculus, Chemistry, World History, English Lit, Health, and Biology?" Kurt asked as Blaine was crying over the work.

"Well, David and Wes are both in Calculus, Blaine, Thad, and Trent are in Chemistry, Reed, Blaine, and I are in World History, Jeff, Blaine, Reed, and I have English Lit, I have Health, and Reed has Biology. So we should all get into study groups and finish this insane homework." Sebastian said looking at the pile of work both boys had to finish by tomorrow.

Wes smiled hearing that today was a snow day; he went to tell every Warbler that they had practice all day. Kurt groaned once he heard of the all-day practice. Wes smiled and went to find David and Thad.

Kurt kicked Sebastian out of the dorm and got dressed in a pair of sweats. Blaine also threw on a pair of sweats. Wes was standing in the middle on Westside with a smile on his face. Kurt groaned and prepared himself for painful choreography.

Wes smiled warmly, "Ready for practice?" Wes asked as David and Thad joined him on the stairs. The three boys were greeted by a series of moans, and groans. "Okay Sebastian take it away for choreography."

Sebastian frowned and started the choreography for the group number. Kurt paled when he saw it was full of spins.

"Okay now you guys try that." Sebastian said keeping his eyes on Kurt who looked like he was about to vomit one spin into the dance.

Kurt sighed and tried to finish it, but ended up collapsing on the floor. Sebastian ran to his friend as Blaine saw it and joined Sebastian. "I can't keep up with this choreography I could barely do it at Regionals." Kurt said running to the trashcan; Reed also made a run for the trashcan.

Blaine and Sebastian both chased after their boyfriends. Sebastian felt bad Reed had thrown up every morning for the past couple of days.

Wes frowned, "Okay guys let's try that again."

Sebastian smirked once Reed's head was no longer hanging over a trashcan. He was seriously going to end this practice; he went to Wes's dorm room to find something to dump on him, he found a pair of Scooby Doo boxers perfect Sebastian thought grabbing them and walking over to the rail he waited until Wes was under it and let the boxers dropped. The Warblers laughed loudly as a pair of boxers hit Wes.

"Who did this?" Wes demanded picking the boxers off his face which was bright red and looked totally embarrassed.

Nick and Jeff were rolling on the floor laughing so hard. Blaine was too busy rubbing Kurt's back to even notice. David noticed Sebastian and pointed at him.

Wes smirked, "Oh chipmunk do you think this is funny?" Wes asked trying to hide the boxers.

"Hilarious actually, now can you end this practice so we can do our homework." Sebastian said as Kurt picked his head back up and Reed's head went back into the trashcan.

"Reed honey this is the third time this morning and the eighth time this week." Sebastian said as Reed cleaned out his stomach.

"I guess since Nationals aren't till March and it's only January we can call it quits for today." Wes said with a smile as the Warblers cheered in happiness.

"Ugh I have so much homework." Kurt cried as Sebastian and Reed pulled Kurt away so they could work on French together.

"Good luck on the French babe I will be up in a second to get some of my textbooks so Nick and I can study together." Blaine said with a wink.

Sebastian kept one arm on Kurt, and the other arm on his klutzy boyfriend. Sebastian smiled and opened the door to Kurt's dorm. Sebastian ran next door to get Reed's and his French textbook and worksheet. When Sebastian came back Reed and Kurt were already settled on the bed, Sebastian laughed and joined the boys on the bed.

"So let's work on our English to French translations!" Sebastian declared holding up the page.

"Sebastian you do realize that is the only page we have in French." Kurt said grabbing his worksheet and a pencil of his desk.

"Okay so how do you say love in French?" Sebastian asked the small study group searched through the English to French dictionary.

"The French word for love is amour." Kurt said as he wrote it down on his paper.

"Correct and that was the easier of the words." Sebastian said as Kurt groaned.

"I have no idea what the French for bathroom is." Reed said looking at the paper.

"If you ever plan on going to France you must know that word." Sebastian said laughing "its salle de bain."

"Thanks I couldn't find it in the translation book." Reed said with a laugh as all three boys wrote it down.

"The next word is dog." Reed said with a small smile.

"It's chien." Kurt said almost falling asleep seeing as how it was so boring.

"Okay we also need the French word for sleep." Sebastian said looking through his translation book.

"It's dormir." Kurt replied trying to find a comfortable position to do homework in.

"Something wrong?" Sebastian and Reed asked noticing Kurt couldn't stay still.

"The twins just won't behave and once you get to a certain point no matter what you are doing its really uncomfortable." Kurt said reclining on the padded headboard.

"Sorry, and the next word is book." Sebastian said with a smile on his face.

"That was so funny what you did to Wes who knew he still liked Scooby Doo, and the word is livre." Kurt said laughing.

"I know right, and the next word is coffee." Reed announced

"Finally a word that is rather important and its café." Kurt said writing it down and taking a drink of water.

"The last word that needs to be translated is hotel." Sebastian said as Blaine walked into the room.

"Hey guys how is the French going?" Blaine asked grabbing his Italian textbook.

"Wait since when does Dalton have Italian as a foreign language?" Kurt and Sebastian asked in unison.

"They have always had Italian as an elective, maybe you didn't see it. Want to bring you guys anything while I'm downstairs?" Blaine asked sweetly looking at the three boys.

"I would love a big bowl of chocolate ice cream with chocolate chips, and mini Reese's, and chocolate syrup drizzled all over it mon amour." Kurt said smiling.

"I will take the same thing, but I only want the mini Reese's in my bowl please." Sebastian said going back to his homework.

"Thanks for offering Blaine, and I would like the same as Kurt." Reed said as Sebastian gave him a weird look.

"Coming right up." Blaine said leaving the room.

"Great use of French, and I still need the translation for hotel." Sebastian demanded nicely.

"It's hôtel." Kurt replied as Blaine walked back into the room carrying three huge bowls of ice cream.

"Thanks Blaine." The three boys replied as the dug into their ice cream.

"Now that we have finished French now what do we work on?" Kurt asked around a bite of ice cream.

"We could do our Health report but I rather I not do any more homework, in case you haven't looked outside I don't think we should do all this work in one day in fact I think school will be out for the rest of the week." Sebastian said finishing up his ice cream.

"I know but I still think I should finish Calculus and then call it good for today." Kurt said looking at the stack of homework he still had to finish.

"Okay now I see why you are in the smart classes, and why Wes and David are always studying with you." Sebastian and Reed said shutting their French book and hugged Kurt goodbye.

Kurt grabbed his Calculus book and went to Wes and David's dorm room. He knocked lightly not want to barge in on anything; he learned his lesson after he walked in on Nick and Jeff that one time.

"Come in." He heard David call out. Kurt opened the door and saw the two boys snuggled up on the floor doing their Calculus homework.

"Join us, or save us from this hell, it really doesn't matter." Wes said crying at how bad the homework was.

"I think I join you, three brains are always better than two." Kurt replied sitting down and opening his book to the page the hellish homework was on. Kurt winced at the sight of it.

"Just kill me now." Kurt said as David passed over a stack of pages with only five of the answers.

"Okay so if x+y=2 what the hell does it equal two" Wes cried as David showed him. "Okay never mind."

Kurt smiled when Blaine entered the dorm room. "So how is the Calculus coming?" Blaine asked sitting down next to Kurt, he took one look at the problems and ran out of the room crying.

Trent entered next, "Why did Blaine run out of the room crying?" The sassy Warbler asked.

"Calculus makes many people cry." Wes said on the verge of crying himself.

Nick and Jeff entered next holding up Nerf guns, "The twins has declared a full scale Nerf War on the whole entire dorm and everyone must play."

Kurt sighed loudly and grabbed his Nerf gun; he deserted the Calculus homework and went to find Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.

"Where the hell are they, I am trying to study so I can get into a good performing arts school and I am so tired of them always doing pulling horrible pranks." Kurt screamed searching through Westside like a maniac looking for the twins.

Blaine was shaking in fear for the twins he seriously did not want to be the twins when Kurt found them, because he knew Kurt would find them.

"Twins gets your asses in front of me this instant I have a bone to pick with you and you are not going to like me after I am finished with our little chat." Kurt screamed the twins were hiding on the mezzanine level; Kurt smiled seeing two heads of blonde hair, he knew it wasn't Jeff because Jeff was right next to Nick and

The twins held each other scared of Kurt's wrath, Blaine was chasing after him warning him about the twins inside of him and how stress is not good for a healthy pregnancy. Kurt sighed and approached the twins who were on the ground floor.

"Tweedles I am so mad at you right now, seriously a Nerf War people are trying do this hellish school work, and I am pregnant and I cannot deal with this crap, I am tired, bitchy, and extremely pissed at the two of you right now. Do you guys have any idea how hard it is to be pregnant, I hate it?" Kurt said staring at the twins looking them with his famous bitch stare. He fired the Nerf Gun and the twins were pelted with Nerf bullets.

The twins cried and held onto each other, "We are so sorry Kurt we didn't mean to make you angry, we just were trying to goof off and make the snow day fun." The twins cried as Kurt dropped his Nerf Gun and instantly felt bad for the barrage of bullets Kurt pelted on the twins. The twins smirked and pelted Kurt with bullets as well.

"I seriously can't believe I fell for that again." Kurt screamed as the twins hugged him.

"How about we have a snowball fight?" The twins said as Kurt and Blaine both sent them a look.

The twins smirked and grabbed ahold of Kurt and Blaine and pushed them outside, Wes and David laughed and pelted the twins with a snowball. Sebastian laughed and hurled a snowball at Wes and David.

Kurt was trying to avoid getting hit considering he was only in a tee shirt and lounge shorts. The twins smirked at each other and placed a snowball in Kurt's shorts. Kurt screamed and started jumping around trying to get the snowball from his shorts.

"TWINS! I will get you back for that." Kurt screamed and hurled a snowball in their direction, however the twins reacted quickly and the snowball ended up hitting Reed instead. Kurt felt really bad for hitting his very fashionable best friend.

"Sorry Reed I was aiming for the evil demon spawn." Kurt said as Sebastian snuggled against Reed.

"We are not demon spawn."

"Oh please if Sam and Dean Winchester existed you would be at the top of their hit list." Kurt replied to the twins.

Reed squealed loudly, "Kurt are you forgetting Supernatural is on tonight."

Sebastian and Blaine both groaned Kurt and Reed had a habit of dreaming of Dean Winchester.

"Oh my Gaga you are right." Kurt said as a snowball hit him.

"Damnit twins!" Kurt screamed grabbing a snowball and hitting them somewhere no one wants to be hit.

Blaine noticed Kurt shivering, but then again half of Westside was outside in shorts and tee shirts. "Come here honey." Blaine said sweetly wanting to get Kurt inside before he got sick.

Kurt smiled and went to Blaine; it was rather obvious Kurt was cold seeing as how he was shivering. Kurt sneezed a Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him inside. Blaine deposited Kurt onto the couch in the common room and grabbed a blanket, Sebastian brought in a sniffling sneezing Reed.

"I'm so cold." Reed and Kurt declared as Sebastian and Blaine draped a blanket on top of them both. Blaine laughed as Kurt pulled him to the couch and Kurt snuggled up him. Sebastian brought over four hot chocolates and Reed snuggled up against him.

"Supernatural is starting someone turn on the TV." Kurt demanded and started sneezing. "Damnit twins you got me and Reed sick."

Sebastian sent the twins a death glare and turned on the TV. "Why must Dean Winchester be so damn fine?" Kurt asked drooling over the hot Supernatural character. Blaine frowned and handed Kurt a tissue.

"Thanks honey and I am so going to kill those twins one of these days."

The twins laughed, "Maybe after the twins are here because right now you are so very slow."

Wes frowned, "Stop fighting, twins you should know better."

"Sorry Kurt and Reed." The twins said sweetly, the really hated Wes they were only trying to make the snow day fun and not boring.

"Blainers I am tired." Kurt said as Reed made a beeline for the bathroom with Sebastian trailing behind him.

Blaine laughed, "Those two are turning into a mini us, and come on sweetie lets go to bed."

Kurt smiled and waddled up the stairs like a baby penguin. "I hate being this huge." Kurt cried as Blaine tucked him into bed.

* * *

AN: Oh what's going on with Reed and Sebastian? Reviews make me very happy and make me want to write more. So please review! Oh and did you guys see the Klaine 'box scene' so happy to be a Klaine fan.

Next Chapter: Another snow day; and Reed finds out something important.


	17. Are You Kidding Me!

AN: New chapter time, the last chapter wasn't my best work, but I hope this chapter is better. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and faves.

Disclaimer: I am not Ryan Murphy or the others. I am just a teenage girl on a couch with a computer.

Kurt is twenty-eight weeks

* * *

Kurt growled as his alarm clock went off, Blaine sighed and hit snooze, the snow was still falling and Kurt had a feeling it was going to be a snow day again. Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine who placed a hand over his ever growing huge stomach.

"How are my darling twins this morning?" Blaine asked and the twins kicked in response.

"Please stop encouraging them to kick me, they already kick me throughout the night and keep me up." Kurt begged as someone knocked on the boy's door. "Come in!" Kurt said cheerfully as he sent Blaine a nasty look.

"Morning boys, we have a snow day once again." Sebastian said smiling at the two boys still in bed, "and before you ask yes Wes once again is demanding we have a Warbler practice, he really wants us to be great for Nationals."

Kurt rolled his bluish-green eyes, "I cannot handle his insane practices, and I can't dance like I used to, and I am getting bigger every week, I can't hide it anymore." Kurt said as Blaine hugged him tightly. Kurt smiled when Reed entered their room; it was obvious the sweet boy wasn't feeling well.

"Morning guys, Sebastian honey I am hungry, care to join us?" Reed asked looking at Kurt and Blaine.

"Reed how many times do I have to tell you, I am always hungry, it's just another wonderful fact of being pregnant!" Kurt said sarcastically looking at the freshman boy.

Blaine laughed as Kurt got out of bed, "Blaine honey are you joining us for breakfast or are you going to stay in bed until Warbler practice?" Kurt asked giving Blaine a bitch glare, which meant he better pick the first one otherwise there would be consequences.

"Coming honey just give me a second."

Kurt laughed as Blaine threw on a pair of lounge pants from the floor. "Ready?" Blaine asked the guys in his room. Blaine sighed as they past Wes who reminded them about Warbler practice on the way to the kitchen they had in the dorm.

David was already downstairs making pancakes for everyone that was downstairs. "Morning boys sleep well?" He asked putting a stack of pancakes in front of Kurt, Blaine, Reed, and Sebastian who had just parked their butt on the bar stools in front of the counter.

Reed beelined to the bathroom as he caught a whiff of pancakes and coffee; Sebastian frowned and chased after him. "Reed honey are you sure you don't want to go see a doctor, you have been throwing up a lot and babe I am worried." Sebastian said as Kurt got off his stool and went to see what was going on.

"Reed is there something going on?" Kurt asked he was deeply worried about his friend.

"Warbler practice in five minutes which means everyone." Wes screamed into the blow horn he was holding. Kurt, Sebastian, and Reed groaned loudly, Reed sighed and emptied his stomach contents. Sebastian frowned as he rubbed his boyfriends back, he felt really bad not knowing what was wrong with his angel.

"Ready to face hell?" Kurt asked as Reed clutched onto him, as the small group made its way from the bathroom to the common room.

"No not really." Reed said as Wes made them go over the choreography again, Reed and Kurt both looked like they were about ready to hurl.

"Come on guys, if we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions you have to do better than that." Wes screamed as Reed tore off in the direction of the nearest trashcan, Kurt was right behind him feeling his own stomach contents wanting to make an appearance. Sebastian and Blaine frowned and chased after their boyfriends.

"Reed honey this isn't normal for you." Sebastian said crying he really hated that Reed was so sick and he couldn't do anything about it.

"I know Bastian and I hate not knowing, I have been throwing up for the past week, and I feel like crap, and I have been bitchier than normal, I just don't feel like myself." Reed said crying into the trashcan as he emptied his stomach.

Kurt heard every word, and he had an idea as to what was wrong with Reed and boy was he going to read both those boys the riot act, all that Kurt had to was wait for hell to get over because he doubted Wes was going to cancel practice again.

"Come on let's get back to the guys." Reed said standing up and wiping his mouth with a tissue Sebastian handed him. Kurt did the same and reluctantly went back to the group.

Wes glared at the four boys, "so nice of you to join us again. If you would please start back from where you left off." Wes demanded, as David sent them a look of pity.

Kurt was looking very green all through practice and Blaine was him like a hawk. Kurt was looking at Reed and could just see the freshman boy wanted to run to the trashcan once again, but kept fighting it, because neither boy wanted Wes to be on their case. Wes was great outside of practice, but was a small version of Hitler during practice.

Reed and Kurt both collapsed onto the floor after Wes gave them a little break. "I can't handle this, I am a miniature whale now and can hardly keep up, imagine how I will be at Nationals Blaine, and I will be thirty-six weeks pregnant and a full sized whale by then." Kurt said taking a gulp of water.

Blaine nodded and rubbed Kurt's back, Sebastian was rubbing Reed's back again over the trashcan.

"Okay guys, if you can do the routine, and make it really good, I will end practice early." Wes said with a smile, he could tell something was really wrong with one of his Warblers and a friend. "Reed hun do you think you can hang in there for five more minutes?" Wes asked walking over to the boy who had his head in the trashcan.

Reed picked his head up a nodded at the older Warbler. Sebastian handed Reed a tissue and helped the shaking boy up off the floor. Reed joined the group as Wes counted out the beat. Reed and Kurt both powered through the urge to puke and did better than they ever had on that routine.

"Excellent job Warblers, you are free to go; enjoy the rest of your snow day." Wes said as the Warblers went off in their separate directions.

Kurt grabbed ahold of Reed and Sebastian "come with me, I think I have an idea as to why Reed is throwing up." Kurt said as he wobbled up the stairs to his dorm room, Blaine was following them.

Reed looked terrified as he sat down on the bed. Kurt smiled and went to the bathroom to find a pregnancy test, when he found two of them he hid them in his pocket seeing as they were wrapped; and came back into the room. He pulled over the desk chair and sat down in front of the couple. Blaine smiled and pulled up another chair.

"Okay sweetie why don't you tell me everything that has been wrong with you for the past week and a half?" Kurt said sweetly smiling at the boy who was shaking like a leaf on the bed.

Sebastian wrapped an arm around him, "go ahead honey Kurt won't judge."

"Well I have been feeling bitchier lately, and been throwing up every morning going to the bathroom like every five minutes, and my man boobs are like super tender, and I am super tired, I also know that you and Blaine recently ate Chinese food in this room because I smell it and it makes me want to hurl, and I feel as though something is wrong with me." Reed said crying into Sebastian shoulder.

"Okay sweetie this is going to be an awkward question but please be honest with me, remember when you pulled me away at your New Year's Party and asked me about sex? Have you and Sebastian done the deed and if so did you use a condom?" Kurt asked as Sebastian and Blaine looked at him like he had six arms.

Reed frowned, "Yes I remember, and you were right it did hurt, and yes we used a condom, I love kids and all but I am only fifteen and a freshman, I want kids eventually but not now." Reed replied as he laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

Kurt smiled warmly at Reed, "sweetie you are like my little brother and I love you to pieces but you do know condoms can break right?"

Reed cried harder on Sebastian's lap, "Yes I do know they can break but ours didn't right Bastian?"

Sebastian smiled and rubbed Reed's back as he cried. "Where are you going with this Kurt? Yes it stayed intact." Sebastian asked with a frown.

"Reed look at me okay, I am only saying this because of your symptoms but I think the condom broke and your pregnant, I know it's really scary but we are here for you." Kurt said sweetly pulling the two pregnancy tests out of his pocket. "I want you to go pee on the stick and we will all wait together." Kurt said handing the sticks to Reed.

Reed looked at the thing in the wrapper, and felt really sick to his stomach but went to Kurt's and Blaine's bathroom and did as Kurt told him to. Reed came out of the bathroom looking paler than a ghost. "Now what?" He asked ask Sebastian hugged him tightly.

"We wait for five minutes, then we see what the test's say, and then we go from there." Kurt said hugging his best friend who was more like his little brother.

Reed nodded and snuggled against Sebastian, he was crying and very scared and shaky. "This is like the longest five minutes of my life." Reed complained.

"I know, I was going out of my head with worry whenever I thought I was, it'll be okay though I promise. You have Blaine, Sebastian, and I all for support, not to mention all the Warblers." Kurt said as Sebastian smiled at Kurt and rocked the shaking Reed.

Blaine smiled, "Reed honey come here." Blaine said sweetly he felt bad for the poor teenager.

Reed frowned and got up from Sebastian's arms. "Yes Blaine?"

Blaine laughed, "Don't be scared of me. I just wanted to hug you and say I was here for you if you are or aren't pregnant." Blaine said wrapping his arms around the shaking freshman.

Reed smiled slightly and hugged Blaine tightly. "Thanks Blaine and Kurt. I really don't know what I would do without you."

Kurt smiled, "Thanks honey, and it's been six minutes, want to see your fate?" Kurt asked sweetly.

Reed nodded and grabbed Kurt and Sebastian's hand. Blaine smiled and ushered the group into the bathroom.

"Okay Reed a pink plus sign means yes you are pregnant, and a blue negative sign means you're not." Kurt said holding Reed's hand for moral support.

"I can't look, will one of you do it for me please." Reed begged and Kurt looked at the two test's laying on the counter.

"Oh Reed honey I am so sorry." Kurt said crying both tests had a pink plus sign, Kurt felt bad, Reed was only a freshman, and only fifteen. Reed fell to the floor and cried. The three boys around him all sunk to the floor and held the crying, shaking boy.

Sebastian looked at the tests double checking, Kurt was right they did say positive.

Reed clutched onto Sebastian and Kurt. "I am only fifteen how could this have happened, I am terrified right now, what are we going to do, Bastian?"

"First things first, breathe sweetheart. Secondly we will make an appointment with Dr. Criss and see what he says; and finally we will make this decision as a couple. You are not alone okay you have this whole dorm supporting you, and a loyal and loving boyfriend, friends who love you like a little brother. I love you Reed, and our possible child to." Sebastian said hugging Reed tightly placing a hand over Reed's stomach, which was well toned.

Reed smiled slightly, "I love you to Sebastian." He said curling into Sebastian lap he was still crying.

"Hey sweetie it will be okay, you are not alone at all." Kurt said as Blaine started to harmonize for a song.

Kurt smiled and started off the song, he held onto one of Reed's hands.

I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be

Sebastian smiled glad he knew the song, he held Reed tightly in his lap and looked down at the strawberry-blonde in his lap, who continued to shake like a leaf.

I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

Blaine smiled sweetly at the boy in the middle of the bathroom floor crying his eyes out, he thought of how Kurt was when he found out, both boys took it the same way and both had a flood of tears falling down their cheeks. Blaine held on of Reed's hands, and sung the next stanza.

Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me

Kurt smiled as Reed looked at them, he still had tears in his eyes but he stopped shaking like a leaf. Kurt looked into Reed's eyes which were so full of pain and terror. Kurt felt Reed grab his hand and an understanding past through them they understood what each other were going through, and that Reed was going to need Kurt if he was pregnant. Kurt smiled and swept the hair out of the young boy's eyes as he sung.

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize

Sebastian smiled when it came to issues Kurt and Blaine had and would always be there for them, Sebastian felt so bad he wished it were him and not Reed, Reed was too young to go through it even if he did have friends, and the sight of Reed crying made him cry, he rubbed Reed's back and kissed his forehead as Kurt finished he realized it was his turn.

I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize

Blaine smiled and Reed held onto Blaine's hand tightly, Blaine felt horrible that such a sweet young boy had to go through this, he hadn't felt this bad since it was Kurt telling him he was pregnant. Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt as Sebastian finished his stanza. Blaine smiled and stared his stanza.

Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

Kurt smiled down at the small shaking boy, it was sad at how in one moment, Reed went from being a happy teenager to having a pregnancy bomb dropped on him. He smiled warmly at Blaine and let finished off the song.

Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need to make it through

Wes and David smiled as he passed by Blaine and Kurt's room, he heard singing a crying so they decided to investigate. They opened the door trying not to disturb the people in the room, they frowned realizing the singing and crying was coming from the bathroom.

Wes laughed silently to himself and opened the bathroom door and what he saw broke his heart, Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian were circled around a very upset and shaking Reed, David frowned and poked Wes and pointed at the pregnancy test on the counter. "What's wrong?" Wes and David asked the group and knelt down to Reed's level.

Reed voice was barely audible but Wes and David both heard what he said clearly, Reed had said he was pregnant. Both Warbler council members heart broke, "Aw honey." Wes said pulling the upset boy into his arms.

Reed smiled up at Wes, "Why is it the virgins that get pregnant, Nick and Jeff have been together a year and haven't had one pregnancy scare or pregnancy for the matter, but the moment, Sebastian and I, and Kurt and Blaine do the deed on of us gets a bun in the oven." Reed said very unhappily. "So please Wes and David unless you really want kids do not do each other." Reed said laughing.

David smiled, "don't worry hun we are all here for you no matter what you decide." David said hugging the skinny Warbler tightly.

Sebastian laughed, "Glad to see you feel better baby, now Blaine can I please get Dr. Criss's number?" Sebastian asked sweetly holding up his iPhone.

Reed paled as Sebastian asked Blaine for the number, it was one think to see the test and know it said positive, but another thing to actually have it confirmed by a doctor. Kurt held the shaking boy as Sebastian talked to the receptionist and made an appointment the same time Kurt had his appointment, he figured Reed would want Kurt their seeing as how Kurt had already been through this.

"Okay sweetie, you have an appointment for February 9th at 2pm." Sebastian said holding Reed tightly, "It will be okay honey, I love you okay and nothing can change my love for you."

Kurt smiled, "On the plus side Reed, we have an appointment on the same day and Blaine and I will be there for you." Kurt said hugging him as the sweet freshman cried.

* * *

AN: Most of you guessed that Reed is pregnant, Poor Reed. Please review, reviews make me happy and want to write more, and besides reviews are the only way I know who is reading my story, so please, I love it when I get emails for alerts and faves, but can you please give me a little review? The next three chapters are going to be huge.

Next Chapter: Reed and Kurt go to Dr. Criss, and Kurt has a little surprise after the appointment.

The song used is, Not Alone by the very talented Darren Criss!


	18. Doctors, and Baby Showers!

AN: New Chappie time! I am so happy you guys like this story, please forgive my tears of joy. I love everyone who has stuck with this story since it was first published, it makes me overjoyed, and it makes me feel like a very proud parent, I never thought it would be this big, and I have a habit of neglecting my stories but as this is chappie eighteen and I still don't know where this story is going to end, well I do but I don't know how many more chappie's it will take me to get their my aim is for sixty to seventy chapters but it could be bigger on smaller depending on if my plot bunny gives me a great idea. I just want to say I am so gracious for y'all's love, praise, reviews, alerts, and faves! (Sorry for the long author's note, I just feel really gracious and happy with y'all)

Disclaimer: Not Ryan Murphy, however I am really happy with him posting the Klaine 'box scene.'

Kurt is twenty-nine weeks!

* * *

Kurt sighed as he heard Reed empty his stomach for like the eighth time in less than an hour. He sighed remembering it was once his head hanging over the toilet, now it was his sweet best friend who didn't deserve to be going through this, hell Kurt was sixteen and was taking his pregnancy rather well, but still he wished he would have listened to Blaine the day they did the deed. Kurt looked at the clock it was ten am, and Dalton Academy students didn't have school today, because it was a teacher's day. Blaine smiled and snuck up behind Kurt who was looking at a baby book.

"Hey honey are you excited that Valentine's Day is next week?" Blaine asked kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Of course and it will be our first Valentine's Day together, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life together."

"I love you to babe, and soon we will have a beautiful family a daughter who will hopefully be exactly like you, and have your voice and talent, and a sweet little boy who does not cause havoc and will watch out for his sister and protect her." Blaine said rubbing Kurt's stomach he felt a small kick, "looks like the twins agree."

"I hope so too, I defiantly do not want my kids to be like Evan or Ethan who do not know how to behave and poor Reed that sound worse than I, and my morning sickness was horrible." Kurt said snuggling up against Blaine.

"I know I am really glad Sebastian is being really supportive, and you know what will be great, Sebastian and Reed's child will grow up with ours, they will be in the same grade and hopefully be friends."

"I am really glad I have you, you are the greatest boyfriend a guy could ask for, when I first saw that pink plus sign, I thought I was going to lose you, and I was terrified of what would become of my future, but then you got super excited and my parents were supportive, even though I am sure my dad would still love to kill you for getting me pregnant, and then Katharine was really happy to be a grandmother, I realized that we could raise two babies, and still have an excellent future." Kurt said becoming a little teary eyed.

"Honey I would never leave you, even if I was unhappy over the twins, which I am not I wouldn't have left you, I am way to selfish to ever let you go, and I will love you till the end of time." Blaine said hugging Kurt tightly; however hugging Kurt was difficult because of the huge baby bump.

"I love you so very much Blaine, and can you please do me a tiny little favor?" Kurt asked sitting down on the bed, his back had been hurting him a lot more the past few days, not to mention his ankles were swollen and was just physically exhausted.

"Sure honey whatever you want I will do it." Blaine said with a smile.

"Will you please rub my back?" Kurt asked he was so sick of the back pain and swollen ankles and everything else.

"Of course angel I would love to." Blaine replied pulling Kurt close to him and rubbed his back he could tell that Kurt was in pain.

Kurt let out a happy sigh as Blaine rubbed his back and shoulders, it seemed as though one twin liked kicking the front side, and the other twin liked kicking Kurt's back. "Thanks Blaine you have no idea how great this feels."

Blaine smiled sweetly, "your welcome, and besides I enjoy doing it, it's my job to make you happy, besides you're the one who's pregnant, and honey it's eleven am we really should be getting ready for the doctor's appointment, wear something really nice, Sebastian and I are taking you and Reed out for lunch afterward.

"Okay babe." Kurt said getting up and waddling to the bathroom to take a shower. Blaine smiled and went to check on Reed and Sebastian. He went to the dorm room next to him and knocked lightly.

"Come in!" Sebastian announced cheerfully.

"Hey guys I was just coming to check on you, and tell you to get ready for the doctor's appointment, and Kurt has no idea about the baby shower, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, and Tina planned with your guys help of course." Blaine said with a smile.

Reed smiled, "you did tell him to wear something nice right?"

"Yes I did and you guys should really get ready we have to leave in an hour and Kurt jumped into the shower." Blaine said sweetly, Reed paled and started shaking in fear the sweet freshman hated doctors and he really didn't want to go.

"It will be okay Reed, I promise you it will be." Sebastian said noticing that his boyfriend was shaking and look terrified.

"Reed calm down, it's not that bad, and besides you have Kurt, Sebastian, and I will be there with you." Blaine said hugging the shaking Reed.

Sebastian frowned his boyfriend seemed utterly terrified of the doctor and officially finding out if he was or wasn't pregnant. "I love you Reed and I promise no matter what happens I will support you know matter what."

"I will see you guys in thirty minutes." Blaine said leaving their dorm room to check on Kurt who was out of the shower and standing in front of his closet, he had a purple button down in his hands.

"Blaine I have no clue what to wear." Kurt complained looking at his closet.

"Here this would look really great on you." Blaine said handing Kurt a black loose-fitting cardigan, the same dark purple button down, a black Alexander McQueen scarf, a pair of jeans that had an elastic waist on them, and handed him his signature white Doc Martins. Kurt smiled and through on a white tee shirt, and buttoned up the shirt, he placed the fringed scarf around his neck and adjusted it until it was at a decent length. He adjusted the cardigan which hugged the baby bump. He sat down on the bed and gestured to Blaine to tie the shoe's considering he could no longer bend down. Blaine smiled and tied the boots; he knew Kurt hated to ask.

Kurt smiled, "thanks honey." He said sweetly as Blaine went to his side of the closet and picked out a white button down, he tied a black tie around his neck and a purple V neck sweater over the button down and tie. He shimmied into a pair of jeans, and slid into a pair of dress shoes.

"You look very hot." Kurt said giving Blaine a once over.

Blaine smiled, "I knew that cardigan would hug the baby bump nicely."

Sebastian smiled and knocked on Kurt and Blaine's dorm room. "Come in, Sebastian and Reed." Kurt called out.

Reed frowned as Sebastian opened the door. "Damn Kurt, wow you look amazing." Reed said dressed in a aqua colored dress shirt, a black tie, a black vest, and a pair of really tight skinny jeans, and Sebastian was in a Hollister plaid button down, and a simple pair of jeans.

Kurt smiled, "thank you Reed and you look amazing too." Kurt said hugging Reed.

"Ready to go guys?" Blaine asked as Reed frowned, Kurt smiled slightly and held Reed's hand. Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's other hand.

Sebastian was so glad he decided to make the appointment the same time Kurt's appointment was. He smirked slightly noticing the dorm was really quiet and that was because the Warblers were helping the New Direction girls get ready for Kurt's baby shower, which would be held in the common room.

The small group of boy's went out to the Westside parking lot and into Kurt's Navigator. Blaine hopped into the driver's side and Reed and Sebastian were in the back, Blaine drove out of Dalton's big gate and headed in the direction of Akron.

An hour later Blaine was parking the Navigator in the parking lot. Reed's whimpered at the sight of the building, Kurt smiled and patted Reed's shoulder; Blaine went ahead and opened the door for the other guys. Reed's frowned as his nose smelt the antiseptic.

Kurt smiled and checked into the reception desk, he sat down on one of the couches in the waiting room. Reed frowned as the receptionist handed him a huge stack of papers to fill out, he sighed and sat down and filled out the paper work of hell.

The evil mother and her daughter glared at the two couples. Reed shivered at the pictures of baby development on the walls. Kurt smiled and noticed another gay couple snuggled up on the couch, the mother growled seeing all the gay couples. She approached Kurt, Blaine, Reed, and Sebastian and ranted about how male pregnancy was a sin.

Sebastian growled, "Look lady this is a doctor's office not a church, so if you want to preach about how gay marriage is wrong, go to a church, and besides you do realize Dr. Criss is gay himself and happily married to another guy, there are other doctor's in the state of Ohio! I do not appreciate you getting all up in our business; my boyfriend is terrified enough as it is, without you preaching about us, you are a Homophobe and I would appreciate you leaving us alone, why don't you go back to your slut of a daughter, who probably doesn't know who the father is Please fly off on your broom and leave my friends alone." Sebastian said giving the lady a nice bitch stare which if bitch glares could kill that one would have. The lady walked back to her seat next to her daughter.

The couple next to Kurt smiled, the girl was dressed in a light blue maxi dress and white ballet flats, and she was really pretty she had blonde hair and she seemed to have the pregnancy glow. She looked to be about eighteen or nineteen, the guy sitting next to her smiled and rubbed her small bump. "How far along are the two of you?" She asked Kurt and Reed.

"I am twenty-nine weeks, and my friend is here to see if he is pregnant, after two positive pregnancy tests." Kurt said as Reed grabbed ahold of Sebastian.

"Oh I am only twenty weeks with a little baby girl. I hate to sound rude but are you having multiples because you seem bigger than twenty-nine weeks."

"Yes I am pregnant with twins, I get a boy and a girl, and you weren't rude, that lady was rude, and it's not the first time someone has asked me that, I am used to it." Kurt said smiling, "I'm Kurt by the way, and this is my boyfriend Blaine, the one who looks like he saw a ghost is Reed, and the one comforting him is his boyfriend Sebastian."

The woman smiled, "nice to meet all of you, I'm Ella and this is Chance my fiancée." She said sweetly.

"Nice to meet you Ella." Kurt said as the door flew open and out stepped a nurse who called the teenager and mother back, you could see the nurse was not happy at all.

"I am so glad those two are gone, it is rather obvious the staff dislikes them, and how old are you Kurt and Reed?" Ella said sweetly as Chance rubbed her back.

"I'm sixteen, and I am six months away from seventeen." Kurt said with a smile.

Reed frowned, "I just turned fifteen in December."

Ella frowned, "I am so sorry, my soon to be sister-in-law Sarah got pregnant with her boyfriend Chandler at the same age as you, and they have a healthy and happy five year old now, she said it was the best mistake that she had ever done." Ella said smiling at Reed.

"Thanks for trying to reassure me, but I am terrified now." Reed said to the pretty blonde.

"Aww I am sorry." Ella said as Sebastian held him.

Just then a nurse appeared and called Ella back, "it was really nice meeting you, here's my number if you want to get coffee, or hang out." She said as she handed Kurt a piece of paper with her number on it.

Kurt smiled and tried comforting Reed who looked like he was about ready to have a panic attack.

Blaine laughed as Kurt laid on his shoulder, after about twenty minutes the teenager and her mom came out the mom glared at the boys, Sebastian smirked and kissed Reed and the lady looked sick, and she all but ran to the door and her last word as she left was "damn gays to hell."

Blaine frowned he seriously did not like that lady, a blonde nurse appeared in the doorway holding two files in her nicely manicured hands, she had a cheerful smile on her face and was in bright pink scrubs. "Kurt Hummel, and Reed Van Kamp, come on back the doctor will see you now." She said as Kurt got up and the three boys had to almost drag a very shaking Reed back there.

"Hi boys I'm Cassie and I will be your nurse today, if you would please step on the scale and we can see how much you weigh."

Kurt frowned and stared daggers at the scale, but stepped onto it and watch as the number kept getting bigger and bigger. "Wow you have gained sixteen pounds since you were last here." She said writing down 140 pounds in Kurt's file. She subtracted three pounds because of the big boots he was wearing.

"Okay Reed, your turn." Cassie said smiling at the boy. Reed turned whiter than a sheet and Sebastian guided him to the scale, he stepped on it and the scale read 95 pounds, Kurt's eyes almost popped out of his head, he was skinny before he was pregnant but he never weighed 95 pounds.

Sebastian smiled at the nurse "you'll have to forgive Reed, he's never liked doctors before and he is terrified."

"Aww I would be too if I were fifteen and thought I was pregnant." Cassie said smiling at the small terrified boy. "Don't worry you'll like Dr. Criss, he's really nice."

Reed paled realizing that life as he knew it was soon to be over.

"Okay boys you will be in room five." Cassie said directing the boys to room five. "Kurt if you wouldn't mind can you hop up on the bed and roll up your sleeve so I can get your blood pressure." She said grabbing the blood pressure cuff. Kurt did as she said and she slid the cuff onto him.

"Kurt your blood pressure is really low." Cassie said making a note in his chart.

Cassie smiled and left the two files on the desk in the cold exam room. "Dr. Criss will be with you guys shortly."

Reed fidgeted in his seat, he was so terrified that he was, and the constant nausea and running to the bathroom didn't help ease his mind.

Dr. Criss finished up with Ella and Chance he showed them the door and then went to room five; he smiled if doctors could have favorite patients Kurt would be one of them and so wouldn't Ella, however Cassie stopped him, "Hello Dr. Criss you have a new patient his name is Reed and he is terrified so good luck. He is in there with Kurt his is the one shaking and looks really terrified, and to make matters worse he is only fifteen." Cassie said as Dr. Criss frowned, he felt instantly bad for the kid, but he was two years older than his youngest patient.

He knocked on the door and opened it. "Hello Kurt and Blaine, now which one of you is Reed." He said cheerfully sitting down at the desk.

Reed paled and looked at the cute doctor, "I am." He squeaked and held onto Sebastian tightly.

"Hi Reed, I am Dr. Darren Criss, it's nice to meet you, and relax I'm not going to hurt you, okay I will deal with Kurt first so just chill." Dr. Criss said smiling at the teenager.

Sebastian smirked, that doctor was fine, he was in sea green scrubs and his hair was slightly curled, he was also really young and cute. "Hi Dr. Criss, I'm Sebastian Smythe, Reed's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you Sebastian." Darren said with a smile and turned his attention back to Kurt.

"So you are officially twenty-nine weeks Kurt, we are getting close to meeting the twins." He said looking at the chart.

"Your weight is perfect, however your blood pressure not so much, I would recommend dumping salt on everything you eat; it's that low." Dr. Criss said standing up and grabbing his stethoscope, "Okay Kurt take some nice deep breathes." He said placing the end against Kurt's heart.

"Well low blood pressure, high heart rate." He said sending Kurt a wink.

"Don't tell me you are afraid of me, I think you and Blaine should be used to seeing me by now, after all this your eighth visit here, not to mention all the times I have seen you in the hospital, so more like ten times dealing with me." Dr. Criss asked smiling.

Kurt laughed, "No you're not very scary. I think I am just really worried about Reed."

"Okay Kurt come here so I can I get some blood." Darren said as Kurt slipped off the bed and sat in the chair. "Roll up your sleeve." He said as he snapped on a pair of gloves, and inserted the needle into Kurt's arm. He took the three vials of blood and put them in a bag.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked sitting down again and once Kurt was back on the bed.

"Very pregnant, and my back is hurting, and my ankles aren't ankles, they are really puffy cankles. I am also really tired." Kurt said looking at the doctor.

"Those are all common in the third trimester, okay so today I am going to go over the signs of labor, and do an ultrasound to see how the twins are developing and also see if I need to schedule a C-section based on your ultrasound, okay Kurt?" He asked smiling at Kurt, Blaine was holding Kurt's hand.

"Okay Kurt, let's start with ultrasound first, so then I can decide between a C-section or a natural birth, but first I need some blood from Reed. Darren said sending Reed a wink, "don't worry I am great at collecting blood."

Reed frowned and looked at Kurt and Sebastian. Sebastian smiled warmly at his boyfriend, "it's okay honey, and it's only a small little poke."

Dr. Criss smiled warmly at Reed, "come here and I promise I won't hurt you." Reed sighed and sat down on the chair next to the desk. "Can you roll up your sleeve please?" Dr. Criss as Sebastian grabbed ahold of Reed's hand.

"Breathe honey." Sebastian said as Reed rolled up his sleeve.

"Okay just relax Reed, It'll be quick." Dr. Criss said adjusting Reed's arm. Reed had a few tears falling down his face, Dr. Criss snapped on a pair of gloves, "little stick, okay." Dr. Criss said sweetly as he guided the needle in Reed's small vein.

Reed cried harder as he felt the thing enter him, Sebastian rubbed Reed's shoulder gently and whispered soothing words as Dr. Criss switched to a different vial. Reed squeezed Kurt's hand and cried loudly.

"It's okay Reed, breathe, I don't want you to have a panic attack, I can hear your heart beating and I shouldn't be able to." Dr. Criss said removing the needle from Reed's arm.

Reed frowned and latched onto Sebastian, as Cassie got the vials and transporting them to the lab. "You did really good Reed, now I should have the results in thirty minutes, but I am still going to an ultrasound while we are in the ultrasound room, okay Reed?" Darren asked as Sebastian hugged Reed tightly.

"Okay." Reed said as Dr. Criss ushered the pack of four across the hall to one of the ultrasound room.

"Which one of you wants to go first?" Darren asked as he turned on the machine.

Reed pointed at Kurt and sent Kurt a bitch face that even Kurt would be afraid of, "I'll go first." Kurt said lying down on the bed, he took of his cardigan and handed it to Sebastian, and he then rolled up his shirt, and rolled the elastic down on the jeans as the doctor covered the jeans with a small towel.

"Okay this is going to be cold." Darren said squeezing the gel onto Kurt's well prominent stomach. Dr. Criss glided the probe across Kurt's stomach.

"Okay the babies are becoming really big, the boy is first and he is head down, and he looks to be about four pounds." Darren commented and moved the probe higher on Kurt's stomach.

"And the girl is second and like her brother she is head down, and she looks to be about three to four pounds, but both look really healthy and I think the boy looks a lot like Blaine." Darren said with a laugh.

"Just as long as they don't have my bushy, triangular, eyebrows." Blaine said laughing.

Darren laughed, "so based on what I am seeing there is no need to go over a C-section, and the twins aren't full term yet, however based on many factors I would say there is a large chance of you going into labor anytime, because you are younger than eighteen and the fact that its twins has a greater risk of you going into premature labor. Let me get Reed's ultrasound done and we will talk more about labor and delivery." Darren said wiping the gel off of Kurt's stomach.

Darren entered Reed's information into the machine, "Reed come lay down, and we shall see what the ultrasound says." Darren said as Reed sighed and hopped up onto the bed, "Okay, I need you to take off your cardigan, and roll up your shirt and just relax." Darren smiled and draped the towel over Reed's jeans. "Okay as I told Kurt this will be cold, just relax." Darren said squeezing the gel over Reed's stomach.

"Holy shit that is freezing! Why hasn't anyone made a damn warmer for that?" Reed said as a smaller probe was guided across his stomach, Reed was holding Sebastian and Kurt's hand tightly he looked at the screen "please tell me that little blob on the screen is a tumor and not what I think it is." Reed said looking at the speck.

Dr. Criss smiled and pressed harder on the probe, "Listen Reed theirs the heartbeat of the baby hold up I see two blobs with beating hearts, it looks like twins and based on what I seeing you are six weeks pregnant." Darren said as Reed started crying buckets. Sebastian held onto Reed, "I am sorry babe."

Cassie entered the room and handed the two lab sheets over to Darren. "Reed you are pregnant, blood tests, and ultrasounds don't lie." Darren said sweetly looking at the lab results "I am really sorry Reed, I can only imagine how scary this is for you, but you do have options, and I have girl who is thirteen and pregnant, I know it seems like your life is over it really isn't." He said cleaning the gel off of Reed's stomach. "Okay lets go to my office and talk." Darren said sweetly herding the boys in the direction of his office.

Kurt sighed and sat on the leather chair in from of the desk, as Blaine sat next to him and held his hand. Sebastian and Reed both took the couch.

"Okay so boys what I am seeing is two very healthy twins, but as I said earlier Kurt you have a chance of going into premature labor, but if it happens I have delivered babies at twenty-four weeks and even though they have to spend months in the NICU they turned out fine. Some tell-tell signs to look for are, the birth canal forming which is extremely painful, and after ten hours you will feel contractions, and after the active labor comes delivery and I will suggest you have an epidural because even though the twins will more than likely come out naturally, I might have to do a C-section to deliver one twin if something goes wrong and it's less time consuming if you already have one, however I will not force you to have an epidural. Here is my cell number for when you go into labor, because sometimes the front desk is a mess, and it's so much easier to do this than have you go through the front desk." Dr. Criss said handing over a huge pamphlet of information on how twins come out and a card with the number on it.

"I really hope you don't go into premature labor, but if you do try not to panic okay the babies are viable at twenty-four weeks pregnant; and you are way past that point."

Kurt smiled and traded places with Reed and Sebastian. Kurt smiled and snuggled up against Blaine.

"Okay Reed and Sebastian, Reed you are defiantly pregnant with twins, and you do have options." Dr. Criss said with a small smile.

Reed shook his head at the suggestions he would rather face his mom than kill two innocent babies, and the look on Sebastian's face when Dr. Criss mentioned putting the baby up for adoption pretty much explained that they would keep the babies, even though Reed was so young.

"The twins due date is approximately October 2nd, and you guys are free to go, stop by the reception desk for you next appointment and ultrasound photos." Dr. Criss said smiling at the group.

Kurt smiled and stopped by the reception desk and got his next appointment and the new ultrasound photos of the ever growing twins, Reed sighed as the receptionist handed his appointment card, more information on pregnancy, and pictures of the blobs.

Blaine the other three boys out to the Navigator. Kurt smiled as Reed and Sebastian were snuggling in the backseat discussing the babies. Blaine pulled up to Dalton. Mercedes smiled when she saw the Navigator, "Guys be quiet and hide, Klaine is parking the car." Mercedes said hiding behind a couch.

Kurt smiled and walked up the couple of steps that lead to Westside's main door, Blaine, Sebastian, and Reed hung back a little as Kurt opened the door and was trampled by his friends, "Surprise baby shower." Mercedes said noticing Kurt's scared expression. Mercedes hugged Kurt tightly, all the girl was in dresses, and the friends from Dalton were out of uniform.

Quinn, Santana, and Tina encircled Kurt and hugged the boy tightly, Mercedes smiled and noticed the ultrasound, "Reed is there something you want to tell us?" She asked hugging the curly haired boy.

Reed sighed and showed Mercedes the thing that was going to change his life so much. "Your pregnant aren't you sweetie?" She asked hugging the shaking teenage boy.

"Yes Mercedes I am." Reed said as the entire room gasped loudly.

Finn's mouth was hanging open, and Puck was not planning on doing Finn in a while the last thing the Puckmister wanted was kids, sure he loved Beth but that was a different story.

Quinn and Santana squealed loudly, "Aww Reed and Sebastian are so much like Klaine it isn't even funny."

Carole and Katharine laughed and directed Kurt to a couch.

"Present time." Mercedes said dragging the presents over to Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt smiled at all the baby cloths and other crap they needed for the twins.

Sebastian and Reed had saved the best present for last, Reed grabbed ahold of Kurt, and Sebastian grabbed Blaine and pulled them up the stairs to the door rooms. The pack of friends followed after them. Reed covered Kurt's eyes and Sebastian did the same to Blaine as they led them into the room, Reed and Sebastian guided the couple to the middle of the room. Reed and Sebastian let go of the two boys and Kurt and Blaine gasped the nursery was so cute.

Half of the room was painted a light purple, and the other side was painted a light brown, the oak cribs were on opposite walls. The dresser that housed the twin's blankets, onesie's, shoes, and a bunch of other clothes separated the cribs. The girl's crib had light purple damask sheets, and purple and pink pillows. The boy's crib had green and blue striped sheets, and blue and green pillows. Next to the boys crib was the oak changing table, and next to the girls crib was a black glider. The closet was full of baby clothes, that Kurt and Blaine had already bought and tons of shoes, everything from ballet flats to sneakers were on a shoe rack that hung on the door, in the middle of the room was a white fuzzy rug. The curtains were purple and brown; it was so Kurt and Blaine's style.

Kurt and Blaine both attacked Reed and Sebastian, "Thanks it is so adorable, and we love it." Blaine and Kurt said in unison, Mercedes smiled knowing that the twins were going to be extremely spoiled.

Kurt and Blaine smiled as everyone that was not a member of the dorm leave; both boys went back to their room, which was connected to the baby nursery, and cuddled up next to each other, Kurt kissed Blaine and straddled him, Blaine sighed, "Kurt let's not, I don't want to hurt the twins." Blaine said as Kurt pouted.

"Please Blaine I need you; you have no idea how bad I want you," Kurt begged kissing the curly haired boy.

Blaine smiled and obeyed Kurt. However Evan and Ethan decided in that moment to barge in their dorm room, with Nerf Guns, Kurt laughed and grabbed the Nerf gun next to the bed a pelted the twins with foam bullets.

Blaine frowned "Evan and Ethan thanks for being a cockblocker." He said pelting the twins with his Nerf gun.

Once the twins left, Kurt and Blaine passed out in exhaustion and neither boy though of what they were about to do.

* * *

AN: Evan and Ethan are so evil, they interrupted something important, and aren't Reed and Sebastian awesome? Well Reed is officially pregnant, poor Reed! Reviews make me happy and want to write more so please Review, I love reviews, and if you review you will get a virtual cookie.

Next Chapter: I am not giving you a spoiler this time :)


	19. It Can't Happen Today!

AN: Hi people update time, thanks so much for the faves, alerts, and reviews.

Disclaimer: Can we just pretend I owned Glee, no okay I don't own Glee :(

Warning: Minor language, and a couple f words, but nothing major.

Kurt is twenty-nine weeks!

* * *

Kurt smiled it was the day before Valentine's Day and he couldn't wait to spend a holiday made for love with Blaine. Blaine smiled and rolled over in the bed and planted sweet kisses on Kurt's cheek.

"Morning babe, sleep well?" Blaine asked knowing Kurt was having difficulty getting a full night's sleep.

"Not really, my little cuddle-whore." Kurt said with a laugh.

"I know I am a total cuddle-whore, but you love it."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "yes I do, but it would be better if my stomach didn't hinder the cuddling."

Blaine laughed, "I know babe, but it's worth it, you are going to be an amazing dad."

Kurt sighed, "I guess you are right, but still I have another eleven weeks, hopefully, until they are born."

Blaine laughed, "yeah, but I doubt eleven weeks left, maybe six." Blaine replied kissing the tip of Kurt's nose.

Kurt laughed, "Okay lover boy, I thought you and Trent were going to work on your project for Chemistry, which sucks because I am used to you being my project partner and not Reed."

"I'm sorry honey, you would be my project partner, but Mrs. Clark assigned the partners, at least we both got people we can work with, Wes got assigned to Ethan and you know how those twins are."

"Oh god I feel bad for Wes, because you know those twins are never without the other one." Kurt said getting out of bed and waddling over to the bathroom to fix his hair. Blaine smiled and joined him needing to brush his teeth and decided not you use hair gel.

"I love it when you don't use hair gel, I love your messy curly hair, and I hope our daughter inherited your curly hair."

Blaine laughed, "I hope not, I don't want my princess having a fro, I hope she has long, wavy hair, and not a fro."

Kurt smiled, "I don't think our daughter could have a fro, and can we agree she can't date until she turns forty?"

Blaine laughed, "Forty really, I was thinking thirty-five."

"Thirty-five works to, we are going to be super protective over our daughter, I am sure Burt will kill anyone who hurts her, I know he is super excited for the twins to come out, and so isn't Carole, I just wish my mom still around to see her grandchildren, I know she would spoil our little girl to pieces." Kurt said blotting his eyes, tears always did form in his eyes when he talked about his birth mom.

Blaine hugged Kurt, "I know honey, but she will see her grandchildren, from heaven that is, and I know she would be so proud of you. I love you and that will never change same goes for my twins too." He said rubbing Kurt's stomach.

Kurt sighed when he heard a knock on the door, "Come in." Kurt screamed at the door, Blaine frowned knowing it was probably Trent.

Blaine smiled seeing it was Trent, "Ready to get this Chemistry project done?" Blaine asked as Trent nodded.

"I think the library would be quieter, and besides my room is unavailable, because Thad is doing his World History report, and my boyfriend is scary when you disrupt him while he is doing a report." Trent said as Blaine grabbed his Chemistry text book.

"Okay library it is, bye babe have fun with Reed." Blaine said kissing Kurt and walked out of the room.

Kurt smiled as Reed entered the room, "hey Reed, how are you feeling?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I might not be much help, because my head has been over the toilet bowl for most of the morning." Reed said sitting down on the bed Chemistry book in hand.

"Its fine, I know Reed you don't have to explain morning sickness to me, I have already gone through that." Kurt said patting Reed's back.

"So let's try and get through this project while I feel okay, we have to make a model of DNA, and RNA."

"Oh what fun, did you bring the colored balls and glue?" Kurt asked as Reed beeline for the bathroom.

Kurt sighed and looked at the picture in the book; Reed came back from the bathroom looking tired.

"Getting tired of morning sickness?" Kurt asked grabbing a ball and applied a toothpick to attach it to the next ball.

"I am so past that point, I don't see how you managed it." Reed said handing Kurt another toothpick.

"Yeah, and you still have eight more weeks of barfing." Kurt said with a laugh.

"Remind me to tell Sebastian that if he wants more kids it will be him and not me pregnant."

"Blaine and I have already had that discussion, and he already agreed." Kurt said with a laugh.

"I think I hear Wes screaming at one of the twins." Reed said and Kurt laughed he heard it too.

"Yeah and I am sure the twins deserved the bitching at." Kurt said smiling as he attacked another ball to the DNA model.

"We you tired all the time during the first trimester? Because all I want to do is sleep."

"Reed honey, I was falling asleep in class, but somehow I still manage to Ace every class."

"Now I remember, and yeah I have a feeling that will be me in week, and another thing, why is it called morning sickness, when you throw up all the time?" Reed asked handing Kurt another ball and toothpick.

"I wondered why it was called morning sickness too."

"How did you manage to get through the first trimester, because it is killing me?"

"I still wonder that myself, just be strong and bitch at Sebastian."

"Yeah but I feel bad for bitching at him all the time."

"Don't he is the reason you are in this mess." Kurt replied holding up the finished DNA model.

"Dang that was fast and how did Blaine did with all the bitching?"

"Yeah but we still have an RNA model to make, and I don't know."

Reed laughed, "I'll make the RNA model, while you continue to give me bad answers for my pregnancy questions."

"Okay and I am sorry, the first trimester was a blur, I can't remember it that well besides puking every ten minutes, and being extremely bitchy." Kurt said watching Reed make the RNA model.

"I still have no idea how I got pregnant when Sebastian and I used protection, before you got pregnant I didn't know guys could get pregnant."

"Protection doesn't always work, and neither did I, but I am happy to be able to have kids, I didn't think I would unless we adopted or had a girl do it for us."

"Even though I hate being fifteen and being pregnant, I am excited to meet my babies, and our twins will grow up together."

"I know, I am only sixteen, and I can't wait, it was so much fun deciding the names, wait until you and Sebastian start deciding."

"I hate that you and Blaine already have the names picked out but aren't telling anyone."

"Deal with it, and besides you will find out soon enough." Kurt said with a laugh.

"Dang it, and besides knowing you and Blaine the name's will be really cute." Reed said with a smile.

"Holy fuck that really hurts." Kurt said screaming at the tearing pain in his back area, and the horrible backache that came with the tearing.

Reed panicked, "Kurt what's wrong?" Reed asked trying to sooth the crying Kurt.

Sebastian heard a scream and came running, "What is going on here?" He asked noticing the look of pain on Kurt's face.

"I want Blaine." Kurt cried latching onto Sebastian and Reed.

Wes and David also barged into the dorm room, "Kurt what's wrong, we heard a scream, please tell us the twins are okay." Wes and David asked in unison.

"I…..think…..the….twins….are…going…to….be…..born…..I…feel….like….I…am...being…..riped…..in….half." Kurt said breathlessly grabbing onto Wes and David.

"Breathe Kurt, I will send the twins to find Blaine, in the meantime calm down." Wes said grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Twins go find Blaine, Kurt's in the beginning of labor, and he wants Blaine badly." David demanded as the twins came to see what the scream was about.

"Kurt where is your phone?" David asked as Wes, Sebastian, and Reed all tried to calm him down.

"I….am…..not…..in….labor…..yet…..the….canal….that…..the…..twins….will…..come...out…of….is….being…..formed…..and….can….you…..call…my…mom….and….dad…and….my…New…Direction…..friends…but…..mostly…..Quinn…..Mercedes…Santana….and…..Tina." Kurt asked clutching onto Sebastian and Wes.

Wes smiled and saw Kurt's phone, which he tossed to David. "Calm down Kurt, everything will be okay; you will soon have two beautiful babies."

"How….am….I…..going….to….calm….down…..my….babies…..are…..coming….and…I…am…not…..ready….to…..be…a….dad….and…another….thing….they…..are…..ten….weeks….premature….well…eleven…but….it…..takes…..ten….hours….for…the…canal…to…form…..and…considering…it's…..two…..pm…the….twins….will….be….born….on….Valentine's…..day." Kurt said crying in pain.

Blaine came running into the dorm room, "hey honey, I guess the babies are ready to come out." Blaine said snuggling up next to Kurt. "Breathe honey, breathe, and try not to talk. Everything is going to be just fine." He said grabbing ahold of Kurt's hand.

"Blaine the twins are going to be ten weeks premature, and I am terrified, it hurts so badly, I just want this to be over with and we have our beautiful babies in our arms, and everything will be just fine." Kurt said latching onto Blaine tightly.

"Calm down, babe, be strong okay, it will all be okay. Sebastian would you please call Dr. Criss and tell him what is going on, I would, but Kurt won't let go of me." Blaine said handing Sebastian his iPhone.

Sebastian nodded and did as Blaine asked, "Blaine, Dr. Criss said to keep Kurt calm and in ten hours he would see you guys at Akron General, so I will set a timer and in eight and a half hours we need to leave for the hospital."

Blaine nodded at Sebastian, Kurt held onto Blaine's sweater. Blaine lightly rubbed Kurt's arm. Kurt still had a huge grip on Wes and Reed also.

"Kurt Carole, Burt, and Finn are on their way, and Mercedes will collect the four girls you want the most, and Quinn will call all the other New Direction members." David said at his post at the door.

"Thanks David." Kurt said still crying into Wes's shoulder.

Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt, "I love you baby, however the twins couldn't have waited until after Valentine's Day to make their appearance into the world."

Kurt winced as he tried laughing, "Blaine honey, don't make me laugh it hurts to laugh, and the twins want out, so we will be spending Valentine's Day in the hospital."

"Fine babe, how about we take a little nap, because you will need energy for later when the twins come into the world." Blaine said with a smile and pulled Kurt into his back and wrapped an arm around the crying boy.

Kurt smiled and drifted off to sleep, Wes smiled when Kurt released his hand, Wes, Nick, Jeff, Evan, and Ethan tiptoed out of the room and went to wait on everyone downstairs and let Kurt and Blaine sleep. Sebastian, David, and Reed kept an eye on Kurt and Blaine, as the boys slept Katharine, Cooper and Marcus arrived and watched the two boys sleep.

Reed had a grip on Sebastian's hand; he really didn't want to go through this, once the twins were ready to come out of him. Sebastian saw that Reed looked uncomfortable and he pulled Reed back to their room.

Blaine couldn't sleep and woke up with Kurt's head laying on the arm that wasn't over Kurt's stomach, the arm that had the head laying on top of it was asleep, Wes walked into the room with Carole, Burt, Finn, Mercedes, Sam, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Puck, Quinn, and Madison. Evan and Ethan smiled at their girlfriends and Puck had an arm around Finn.

Mercedes, Santana, Carole, Katharine and Quinn ran over to the bed as Kurt woke up.

"Hi honey how are you feeling?" Carole asked placing a cold washcloth on Kurt's forehead.

"Like crap, I didn't realize how painful it would be." Kurt replied as Quinn grabbed ahold of Kurt's hand.

"Sweetie, I know it hurts but you have to relax and breathe." Quinn said as Mercedes sat next to her.

"Quinnie is right, just try to relax."

Kurt smiled at his friends, "It hurts like hell, and my babies will be premature and I am terrified that something will be wrong with my babies." Kurt said crying into Carole's shoulder. "How long has this damn canal been forming, I want this to be over and my babies to be out."

Katharine, Carole, and Quinn frowned knowing exactly how that felt, having gone through child birth once, or twice in Katharine's case.

Sebastian looked at the timer, "Kurt it has only been three hours since you cried out in pain.

Blaine smiled seeing his older brother sitting next to Wes, "What are you doing in Ohio, Cooper? I thought you were shooting a Michael Bay movie."

"Blainers like I would miss the birth of my niece and nephew, and I am on a break and decided to see you and Kurt, and spend time with mom and dad, considering I don't see you guys that much." Cooper said hugging his little brother.

"It's so nice to see you, big brother." Blaine replied to Cooper rubbing Kurt's back when he let out a whimper. "Honey it's okay, breathe and relax."

"So nice to see you too, baby brother and you to Kurt."

"Hello Cooper, Quinn I am thirsty can you please get me some water?" Kurt asked and Quinn scampered downstairs to get a glass of water.

She got the glass and went back up the stairs, "Here you go sweetie."

"Thanks Quinnie." He replied and took a sip of it.

"You're welcome." She said sitting down next to Santana.

"Blainey my back hurts, and I am tired, and I really hate this." Kurt said crying into his pillow.

Blaine smiled and rubbed Kurt's back, "I know baby, I know, how about you take a little nappy you have been up for an hour and you need to save your energy."

Kurt smiled and fell fast asleep, but woke four hours later crying in intense pain. Sebastian smiled, "hello sleepy head, and it has been eight hours." He said looking at Kurt who paled at his words.

"No, I am not ready to deal with nurses and doctors, and I am damn sure not ready to have my babies." Kurt said holding onto Blaine tightly as he cried.

"It will be okay sweetie, breathe honey." Blaine said as he rubbed Kurt's back. Carole smiled and rushed around trying to get Kurt's bagged packed for the hospital. Santana smiled, "listen to Blaine, okay honey." She said smoothing back his hair that was sticking up everywhere.

Blaine smiled, "Honey are you ready to meet the twins, because we have to leave now, it has been eight and a half hours."

Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder, "I am not ready, can we just avoid this?"

"No baby, do you think you can walk down the stairs, or do you needed to be carried." Blaine asked holding Kurt.

"I think I can walk, let's just get this over with." Kurt said as Blaine helped him up off the bed. Kurt fell into Blaine's arms when he stood up.

* * *

AN: Oh yes I know I am evil! Sorry for the cliffy! Kurt and Blaine are about to become a family if only Blaine knew what was in store for him in the next chapter.  
Reviews make me happy and make me want to write more, I love seeing emails with reviews so please review the give me motivation and that you so much for you kind reviews. :)

Next Chapter: I am not giving you a spoiler either :)


	20. Special Delivery!

AN: Hello people, update time. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and faves! I never thought this would turn out this good, I can't believe it! Thank you all for the name suggestions, I tried to make it as fair as I could, the boy's name was rather unanimous, but none of you could agree on the girl so I went with the most popular one. Sorry if I got anything wrong medical wise on this chapter, I am not a doctor! WOO this is the twentieth chapter!

Disclaimer: I totally own Glee, I am the one who came up with Blaine, Okay fine I don't own Glee, and well I wished I own Blaine, and Darren Criss, but alas I do not! I also not own Kick in the Warblers, I saw it on a Youtube comment about Sebastian and thought perfect.

Warning: Language and the F word.

* * *

Blaine sighed and helped Kurt down the stairs and into the car, it was ten-thirty at night and the stars were shining brightly.

"I hate you Blaine, you owe me big time for going through this crap." Kurt said sending Blaine a bitch glare.

"I love you to honey." Blaine said snuggling up next to Kurt.

Quinn and Mercedes laughed at Blaine and Kurt as they slid next to Kurt and held Kurt's hand. Burt drove out of the Dalton gate, the Navigator was followed by a pack of cars which were packed full of Warblers and New Directions members. Kurt sighed and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, he really hated the pain.

"I didn't say I loved you, I hate you so much Blaine, this is the worst pain I have ever been in, and I didn't think anything would trump the pain I was in after our car accident." Kurt said giving Blaine an evil look.

"Honey listen to me, it's the pain talking, I love you so much for going through this and we will have to amazing twins soon, breathe angel and stop saying you hate me." Blaine said kissing Kurt's forehead.

Carole and Burt were never so happy to see Akron in their life, because after an hour and a half in a car with Kurt, who had a lovely potty mouth, they were ready to get out of the Navigator. Blaine smiled he was ready to have the twins in his arms, Burt parked the Navigator and Blaine and Mercedes latched onto Kurt and led him into the labor and delivery part of the hospital, the small group was greeted by a perky blonde sitting behind a desk, Blaine smiled and guided Kurt to a chair as Burt filled out the paperwork.

A nurse came to get Kurt, she was in lavender colored scrubs, "Hello Kurt, I'm Amber and I will be taking care of you, if you would follow me back to your room including your family." She said as Blaine and Mercedes helped Kurt out of the chair he was sitting in.

Amber led Kurt and the group up an elevator to the third floor, she led the group into room two, it was large and the walls were an olive green. She handed Kurt a blue hospital gown which had six strings hanging in the back, "I need you to change into this and I will be back to check on you shortly."

"Great." Kurt said rolling his glasz eyes as the nursed left.

"This thing has to be the worst thing I have ever seen in my life, if any of you laugh be prepared to die, because if I had the choice I wouldn't be wearing this ridiculous thing." He said glaring at his friends, as he went to the bathroom to change, and once the thing was on his body he went back into the room crying.

"I look like shit this thing is like way to big and seriously unattractive, this has to be the worst I have ever looked in my life, even worse than freshman year and I had that awful haircut." Kurt said sitting down on the hospital bed. Blaine took the reclining chair next to the bed.

Quinn smiled and sat down on a chair next to the bed, "I know Kurt, and nobody looks good in a hospital gown.

"Welcome to childbirth honey." Carole said smiling at her stepson and took a seat on the couch next to Mercedes and Burt, "besides no one will care what you look like after the twins are born."

"Fantastic!" Kurt said rolling his eyes and then cried as his first contraction hit him.

Blaine frowned and rubbed Kurt's shoulder, "breathe honey, you need to breathe."

Amber smiled and went back into the room. "I see you are dressed, now let's get you ready to have the twins." She said pulling a blanket over Kurt and attaching him to a fetal heart monitor and a contraction monitor.

"The twin's heartbeats are really good, and you just had a contraction and Dr. Criss wants me to get you some steroids which will help develop the twin's lungs. Amber said snapping on a pair of gloves and grabbed Kurt's arm "relax honey." She said injecting the medicine into Kurt's arm; Kurt cried and grabbed ahold of Blaine tightly.

Amber grabbed a blood pressure cuff and took Kurt's blood pressure, "Hun your blood pressure is low." She said writing it down in the chart.

"Try and relax and Dr. Criss should be in to check on you soon." Amber said as she left the room, as Santana, Katharine, Cooper, Marcus, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Finn, Puck, Sam, Artie, Madison, Wes, David, Sebastian, Nick, Jeff, Evan, Ethan, Reed, Trent, and Thad walked into the room.

"Holy crap guys I know you guys love me and all, but please get the hell out of the room, except Santana, Reed, Katharine, Wes, Quinn Mercedes, dad, Carole, Blaine, and Sebastian can stay, everyone else please have a nurse show you the waiting room." Kurt said as Blaine grabbed ahold of Kurt's hand.

The group went to find the waiting room, as Kurt cried out in pain as another contraction hit him "Blaine I swear to God this hurts like hell, and I really hate you." Kurt said glaring at Blaine as he curled into a ball.

Blaine frowned and rubbed Kurt's shoulder, "I know I am so evil, but calm down babe, I love you so much for going through this."

Kurt snuggled into the blanket and adjusted the pillow. "I love you to Blaine, but I hate you for causing me this pain, and Happy Valentine's Day!" Kurt said finally noticing the clock on the wall that said one am and they had been there for an hour already.

Dr. Criss smiled and entered the room he was in a pair of aqua colored scrubs, "Hi Kurt, so I see the twins are coming on Valentine's Day. Your blood pressure is low but not so low that it's bad for delivery." Dr. Criss said as he sat down on the end of the bed. "How are you feeling?" Darren asked with a smile.

"Like crap, and I am tired, and this is so not how I wanted to spend Valentine's Day, and why didn't you tell me that when the canal formed it would hurt like hell!" Kurt said glaring at the doctor.

"Sorry about that, I didn't want to scare you, and have you had any contractions yet?" Darren asked smiling at the boy.

"Yes and they hurt like hell." Kurt said crying as he curled up into a ball as another contraction hit him.

"Breathe Kurt, breathe." Dr. Criss said noticing the pain on his face.

Kurt glared at the doctor and Blaine as the contraction subsided. "Damn those things hurt."

Dr. Criss smiled and looked at the fetal heart monitor, and contraction monitor, "so you seem to be having a contraction about every fifteen minutes and they are only about a minute long, and the twin's heartbeats are strong."

Kurt smiled, "so about how much longer until the twins are here?" Kurt asked grabbing Blaine's hand.

Dr. Criss smiled warmly at Kurt, "I need to do an internal exam to know that." He said snapping on a pair of gloves, "try and relax." He said doing the exam, "okay you are only one centimeter dilated so far. So it will still be a while until the twins are here."

"That's just great." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"I know, but we can speed up the labor by giving you Pitocin, and once your water breaks things will speed up, and when you get to five centimeters we can talk about pain medicine." Darren said with a smile.

Kurt nodded, "do whatever you think will be best." He said as Amber walked in.

"Okay so Nurse Amber will get the Pitocin in, and start an IV and I will back to check on you shortly." Darren said smiling as he left.

"Sweetie I am going to need an arm." Amber said getting the things she needed. Kurt moved an arm out from the blanket and Amber hooked up the IV as he held onto Quinn and Blaine with his other arm.

"Okay the IV is in, and just a warning, Pitocin has a tendency to make the contractions stronger and more painful." Amber said as she left the room

Kurt winced as a contraction hit him. "I really hate you Blaine!"

Blaine and Quinn rubbed his back, "breathe honey, you need to breathe."

Kurt smiled once the contraction subsided. "I really hate contractions."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek, "sweetie why don't you take a nap, we will still be here for a little while."

Kurt smiled and snuggled into the bed; he pulled the blanket over him and laid his head into the pillow. "Night babe."

Blaine smiled and reclined in the chair, he decided to take a little nap seeing as how Kurt would really need him.

After a two hour nap the two boys were awoken by the doctor. "Have a nice nap?" He asked looking at the computer screen that showed the contractions. "Your contractions seem to be closer together and stronger than before."

Kurt smiled, "I did have a decent nap, and let's hope I am getting closer to having my babies, because the contractions hurt like hell."

Dr. Criss smiled and checked Kurt again, "I'm sorry you are still only one centimeter dilated." He said as Kurt and Blaine frowned. "I will be back to check on you soon and hopefully we will be closer to meeting the twins." He said as he left the room.

Kurt winced slightly, "damnit this hurts like hell and I can't believe I am still only a centimeter dilated."

Blaine smiled "I know baby, I know, but you are doing so good, and I am so proud of you."

Quinn smiled, "Kurt don't worry I was the same way with Beth, but you are doing so great." She said dabbing a cold washcloth on his forehead.

Kurt moaned as another contraction rippled through his body. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you so much Blaine." Kurt cried at his boyfriend.

"I know babe, I am so very sorry." Blaine said rubbing Kurt's shoulder's.

Kurt smiled once the contraction was over; he snuggled up under the blankets and fell fast asleep.

After three hours asleep Kurt woke up to water running down his legs "Blaine, I think my water just broke!" Kurt screamed loudly as a contraction hit him.

"Breathe babe!" Blaine instructed rubbing Kurt's back. "Mercedes can you see if you can find Nurse Amber or Dr. Criss?" Mercedes nodded and went out of the room. She came back in with Dr. Criss and Amber.

"So your water just broke, let's see if we are any closer to having twins." Dr. Criss said pulling on a pair of gloves. "Good news, you are five centimeters, so do you want pain medicine?" He asked pulling off the gloves.

"I guess I want pain medicine, I was really hoping I could do it naturally but it's so painful I just want the babies out." Kurt said as Blaine held his hand.

"Okay, the most common pain medicine is an epidural, I will get a doctor to administer one, and then I want to do an ultrasound to see if the twins need another injection of Steroids." Dr. Criss said as Kurt nodded. "And your contractions are now about ten minutes apart, and they seem to be stronger. Dr. Criss said going to find a doctor that could do epidurals.

"Kurt can you stand up for me so I can get the bed cleaned up?" Amber asked as Blaine held onto Kurt as she changed the sheets.

"Okay you can lie back down." Amber said as Blaine helped him back to the bed.

Kurt winced as a contraction hit him, "Blaine I really hate this."

"I know babe, but it's worth it." Blaine said as a doctor walked in.

"Hello Kurt, I'm Dr. Lopez, ready to have some pain relief?" He asked as Kurt nodded.

"Hi daddy!" Santana said sweetly smiling at her father.

"Hello Santana." He said as Amber ushered everyone but Blaine out of the room.

"Kurt I need to sit up and lean against Blaine, okay?" Dr. Lopez instructed putting on a pair of gloves.

Kurt leaned up against Blaine's shoulder; he wasn't looking forward to the pain.

"Okay try and relax this might sting a little." Amber said patting Kurt's shoulder as Dr. Lopez injected numbing medicine into Kurt's back who winced and cried on Blaine's shoulder.

"That's the worst of it; you're doing great so far." Dr. Lopez said placing a large needle into Kurt's back. He finished up and attached the tubing to a bag of medicine hanging on the IV pole. "You did great, you can lie back and hopefully your aren't in so much pain." He said as Kurt snuggled up under the blanket.

Santana, Mercedes, Carole, Katharine, Quinn, and Burt came back into the room Reed, Sebastian, and Wes decided to stay in the waiting room. "How are you feeling sweetie?" Quinn, Katharine, Santana, Mercedes and Carole asked going back to the spot they were before the were kicked out. Burt sat down on the couch and watched from a safe distance away.

"Better than I did before the epidural." Kurt replied smiling at his friends.

Amber and Dr. Criss came back in with an ultrasound, "okay let's see how the twins are." Dr. Criss said as Kurt lifted up his shirt and Darren ran the probe across Kurt's stomach. "The twins are both head down, and the boy is going to be the first one out." Darren said as Kurt smiled.

"So it should be an easy delivery right doctor?" Kurt asked as the gel was cleaned of his stomach and the heart monitor was placed back on his stomach.

"Yes it should be. How are you feeling know that you have an epidural?" Darren asked with a smile.

"I feel way better than I did earlier." Kurt said as Santana took over holding the cold rag on Kurt's forehead, so Quinn could go eat something. Blaine and Burt drifted off too.

Dr. Criss and Amber left the room and went back to the desk.

After four hours of sleeping, Kurt woke up to a sharp contraction, "Cedes, will you please go find Dr. Criss, this contraction really hurts." Mercedes nodded and got up to find the doctor and nurse.

Amber and Dr. Criss came running in, Dr. Criss smiled as he saw that the contractions were less than two minutes apart and lasted for about minute and a half. "Kurt good news your contractions are really close together, and are really strong." Dr. Criss said pulling on a pair of gloves.

"Kurt I hope you are ready to have the twins, because you are ten centimeters and the twins are ready to come out." Dr. Criss said as he went to get ready for the delivery, as Amber got Kurt ready for delivery.

Amber smiled, "Kurt their can only be five other people, besides Blaine in the room with you and you currently have six."

Kurt smiled, "Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Katharine, and Carole can stay. Sorry dad I love you but can you please go?" Kurt asked as Burt got up and hugged Kurt.

"Good luck son I can't wait to see my grandchildren." Burt said leaving the room.

Dr. Criss came back into the room dressed for delivery he was followed by a couple nurses and a doctor who went to the baby warmers in the room on the other side of the room next to the bed but Quinn, Katharine, and Mercedes still had room to move around.

Blaine stood next to Kurt and held his hand tightly, "I love you baby, and I am so proud of you." He said kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Ready to have the twins?" Dr. Criss asked.

Kurt cried realizing that everything suddenly seemed real. "Do I have a choice in the matter because if I do, I am not ready to have the twins?"

Dr. Criss laughed, "No you don't have a choice, so on your next contraction I need you to push. Okay?"

Kurt nodded and cried as the contraction hit him, "Blaine remind me to kick you in the Warblers after I am done." Kurt said trying to do as the doctor instructed.

Blaine paled knowing exactly what Kurt meant, "You're doing so good baby."

Dr. Criss smiled, "come on Kurt push."

"What the hell do you think I am doing, having a Grande non-fat mocha at Starbucks?" Kurt asked with an eye roll.

Santana laughed, "no but if you can be a smartass I am sure you can push harder!" She demanded as Kurt grabbed her hand tightly.

"Shut it Satan!" Kurt demanded as pushed harder. "I hate you so much Blaine Anderson!" Kurt screamed and fell back onto the bed after the contraction was over.

"I love you to honey."

"Okay Kurt and push again." Dr. Criss said as Kurt screamed at him.

"I am never having kids again ever!" Kurt replied crying in pain. "Please tell me the baby's head is visible." Kurt begged crying and screaming in pain.

"No its not, and breathe Kurt, I know it hurts but power through it." Darren said as Kurt let out a string of cuss words.

"Come on baby, you can do it!" Blaine exclaimed as Kurt squeezed his hand hard enough to make Blaine cry.

"Shut up Blaine, it hurts like hell, if you ever want another kid after this it will be you." Kurt replied giving Blaine an evil smirk.

"Come on push, I see the head." Darren urged as Kurt screamed loud enough to wake the dead.

"Don't push Kurt I have to turn the shoulders." Darren said as Kurt moaned in pain and cursed at Blaine.

"Okay one more big push and we will have the boy." Darren said as Kurt gave the push his all.

A loud scream was heard through the room, "congratulations boys, you have a baby boy." Darren said laying the baby on Kurt's stomach, Blaine and Kurt both smiled at their little boy.

"Hi sweetheart welcome to the world, it is so great to have you out of my stomach." Kurt said touching the baby's hand, "he is so small."

Darren smiled, "that's because he is six weeks premature, but on the upside he has a great pair of lungs on him."

"Wait I thought he was ten weeks premature?" Blaine said.

"Well he is but twins are full term at thirty-six weeks, and seeing as today marks the thirtieth week of pregnancy he is six weeks premature." Darren said as Amber picked up the little boy and handed him to a nurse next to the warmer.

"So when does the little girl make an appearance?" Kurt asked lying back on the bed.

"It could be anywhere to an hour, to two weeks." Darren said as Kurt paled.

"Two weeks you have got to be kidding me!"

"It normally only takes an hour for the other twin to come out into the world after the first twin is out, and the second baby is a lot easier, seeing as how her brother already paved a way so to speak." Darren said with a small laugh.

"Great news the baby is quite healthy and is four pounds, three ounces, and eight inches long." A nurse said handing the squirming bundle over to Blaine.

"So what is this one's name?" Santana asked looking down at her 'nephew'.

"Santana we will tell you their names once everyone is back here." Kurt said sending the perky Latina his signature bitch glare.

"Damn it." She said as Blaine kissed the baby's head and the room responded with a chorus of 'awe's.'

An hour later Kurt moaned in pain and Dr. Criss looked down, "Okay Kurt the little girl is ready to make an appearance, and I see the head so she will be a lot easier, I need you to push on the next contraction." Darren said as Kurt moaned and obeyed the doctor.

"Blaine I suggest you hide from me because I am so going to kick your preppy ass once I can walk again." Kurt screamed and pushed.

"Honey the little on has ears." Blaine replied kissing Kurt's forehead as Katharine fawned over her grandson.

"I don't care, this hurts so bad." Kurt said as Dr. Criss instructed to stop pushing so he could rotate the girl's shoulders.

"Okay Kurt one more good push and you will have your little princess in your arms." Darren said as Kurt gave the last push his all.

"Hello sweetheart welcome to the world." Darren said as a loud scream entered the room, he deposited the baby on Kurt's stomach. She was a little bit bigger than her brother and had Kurt's eyes, and lungs.

"Hi princess, you are so beautiful." Kurt said crying as he touched her hand. The baby cried in response. The same NICU nurse grabbed the baby and dried her and did everything she needed to do, Dr. Criss was busy repairing the small tear's the babies caused.

"This little one is very healthy to, she is four pounds, five ounces, and nine inches long, and has excellent lungs." She said as the baby screamed in response, and handed the little girl to Kurt.

"I wonder who she got the lungs from." Blaine said sending Kurt a glare, and Kurt responded by smacking Blaine playfully. "Honey still want to kick me in the Warblers?" Blaine asked kissing his sons little head.

"I should after twenty-three hours of pain, and then another three evicting the babies from their home, but I won't." Kurt said staring down at his princess.

Dr. Criss finished and left the room after he promised to check on Kurt later. Amber sent the friends from the waiting room into Kurt's room. Blaine and Kurt were snuggled in the hospital together holding their little angels.

"Hi everyone, I want you to meet Mason Drew-Alexander Hummel-Anderson, who was born at 1:00 PM, on Monday, February 14th 2011, and his little sister Brianna Elizabeth-Marie-Rose Hummel-Anderson, who was born at 3:00 PM." Kurt said knowing that the twins had all his friends wrapped tightly around there little fingers.

Carole, Burt, and Katharine cried when they heard the middle name of the girl. Kurt and Blaine had taken Kurt's birth mothers first name, Katharine's middle name Marie, and Carole's middle name Rose.

Burt smiled knowing that they had incorporated his middle name Alexander, which also happened to be Kurt's favorite designer.

* * *

AN: Awe the twins are here! So what do you think of the names? Pretty please leave me a review with Klaine on top! Yes I do realize Brianna Elizabeth-Marie-Rose Hummel-Anderson is quite the mouthful but I could see Klaine doing something like that :) Please review, I love reviews, if you review I will give you a virtual cookie! Oh and did you hear Chris Colfer's movie Struck By Lighting is being turned into a book, by Chris who I swear is not human and I am so proud of my boy :) Review's make me write faster, and will cheer me because school starts next week.

Next Chapter: Kurt and the twins are still in the hospital and everyone bonds with Brianna and Mason.


	21. Babies, and a Proposal!

AN: I do realize I have neglected this story so badly, but my plot bunny ran away and I had horrible writer's block, and yes this chapter does suck in my opinion, I am so sorry about that, and I know y'all don't want excuses. Thank you for all the alerts, faves, and of course your amazing reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, even though I wish for it daily.

* * *

Kurt woke up from his little nap, he was still sore and tired from giving birth four hours ago it was Seven PM on Valentine's Day and instead of his friends speeding time with their significant other they were in the hospital fawning over the new babies.

Brianna was being held by her 'Uncle Wes' and it was rather obvious Wes would do anything for the tiny girl in his arms. 'Auntie Santana' had Mason in her arms and the small baby had a tight hold on Santana's finger.

Blaine was just waking up from his nap too; Kurt smiled at Blaine who was frantically looking around the room trying to see who had the babies. Kurt laughed once Blaine's frown turned into a smile.

Burt smiled as Wes handed over his granddaughter, "Hi angel, I am your grandfather, and just so you know, I am very overprotective and I want to meet every boy you like, I am sure Kurt will be the same way." Burt said as Carole laughed and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Honey she has only been in the world for five hours, I think you don't have to worry about boys at the moment and besides Mason has instantly bonded with Santana and I am sure she will teach him to protect his sister at all costs." Carole said looking down at her granddaughter who had Kurt's eyes and nose, and her hair was very much Blaine's.

Kurt laughed at his parents "really dad! I want my princess." Kurt said glaring at his father. Burt laughed and handed Brianna over to her daddy. "Hi angel don't listen to grandpa, he may look tough but he is a teddy bear, and your other dad is a puppy dog, who will spoil you so much." Kurt said kissing his sleeping daughter's forehead. Quinn smiled when Kurt handed Brianna over to her.

"Hi princess you are going to be so spoiled, I am your aunt Quinn the one you should go to for boy advice because I know a thing or two." She said as Evan laughed as Brianna's little hand smacked him.

"Good girl you are already taking after daddy already." She said as Kurt's laugh filled the room.

Santana glared as Mercedes looked at her, she had held Mason the whole time Kurt and Blaine were asleep.

"Santana I know you like Mason but Mercedes wants her nephew, so give her a turn with him." Kurt said sending her a glare. Mercedes smiled at the sleeping baby in her arms, "Sammy I think it's time we think about having a baby." Mercedes said as Sam glared at Kurt.

"Sam why are you looking at me like that, I didn't say it." Kurt said as Blaine laughed.

Reed looked at the baby in Mercedes arms he looked down at his stomach and thought about his kids, it didn't seem that hard.

"Sammy wait I changed my mind." Mercedes said scrunching up her nose in disgust. "Kurt Mason needs a diaper change." She said handing the stinky boy to Blaine.

"I don't know how to change a diaper." Blaine said looking at the baby boy in his arms.

Quinn handed Finn his actual niece, "don't drop her." She said as Finn took the little pink buddle from Quinn, and Quinn got up to show Blaine how to change a diaper.

"Hi honey, I am your actual Uncle Finn, the other ones just are best friends, but they will soon seem like a weird dysfunctional family." Finn said as Brianna glared at him with her big blue eyes. "I don't think she likes me, she keeps giving me Kurt's signature glare, more importantly how can see give me that look she is only five hours old."

Kurt laughed, "Sorry Finn, and she is a baby she did it absentmindedly, while mine are intentional." Brianna then started crying and Santana grabbed the buddle and Brianna stopped crying.

"She already knows who to trust." Santana said as Brianna fell asleep in her arms.

"It's official she hates me, and how can she like you Tana you radiate toxic energy." Finn said glaring at the Latina.

"Shut it gay frankinteen, babies love me, and Mason and Brianna are no different." Santana said cuddling the little girl.

Quinn handed Mercedes a changed Mason who went back to fawning over the little boy who had Blaine's eyes and lips, but had Kurt's brown hair and Kurt's eyebrows.

Nick, Jeff, Ethan, Evan, Trent, and Thad hugged Kurt and Blaine. "We will see you guys tomorrow someone has to watch the dorms."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the twins knowing the wanted to cause havoc but nodded.

Santana handed Brianna over to Katharine who kissed the little girl's forehead, "Hi princess you are so cute, and I am sure Kurt is happy to have you out of his stomach."

Kurt laughed at Katharine, "You have no idea!" He replied as Mercedes handed Puck the baby boy.

"Hi Mason I'm your Uncle Puck, and you will become my little football protégé and a heartbreaker as you get older." Puck said as Mike smacked him.

"No more like my dancing protégé." Mike said correcting Puck.

Sam smacked both boys playfully, "Both of you are wrong; Mason will become a rock star." Sam said as Mason smiled at the suggestion, "see he agrees with me."

Blaine laughed at the guys, "already fighting over my baby boy?" He asked glaring at the boys.

"No!" All three boys said in unison as Puck went back to playing with baby.

Katharine laughed and handed Brianna to Blaine. "Hello my little princess, I am surprised the girl's aren't fighting over you."

"We would but Santana is like a baby hog." The girls said in unison as Santana glared at them.

Blaine laughed and handed Brianna to Tina, who smiled down at the baby who had just fallen asleep in the Asian girl's arms.

Puck handed the sleeping Mason back to Kurt.

Dr. Criss and Amber came back into the room to check on Kurt, and kick everyone out. "Hi Kurt how are you feeling now that the twins are out?" Darren asked smiling at Kurt who was holding a very sleepy twin.

"Like crap and I am in pain." Kurt said looking down at his sleeping son.

Darren laughed, "Sorry but that is normal, but maybe after a goodnight's sleep will make you feel better." He said to Kurt.

"Sorry guys visiting hours are over everyone but Blaine needs to leave. Kurt and the twins need's rest, but you guys can come back tomorrow, but not all in one pack, it will overwhelm the babies." Amber said as Tina handed Brianna to Blaine.

The group said their goodbye's and headed out of the room.

Amber smiled, "If you want the twins can stay with you tonight, or I can take them down to the Nursery."

"I want them by my side for tonight." Kurt said as Amber took a sleeping Brianna and placed her in the bassinet next to the bed, she placed Mason next to his twin sister in the same crib.

"Goodnight boys let me know if you need anything." Amber said leaving the room.

"I will see you boys tomorrow." Darren said leaving the room.

Blaine laughed and crawled into the bed with Kurt. "Happy Valentine's Day baby, I love you so much and I couldn't be more proud of you. You did so great today." Blaine said kissing Kurt's lips and he pulled Kurt closer to him.

"I love you too honey and we will have to post-pone or date."

Blaine laughed, "We will, can you turn over, I have something to ask you?" Blaine asked and moved off the bed and got down on one knee. "I love you so much Kurt, I look forward to starting our family. I remember the first time I met you, I knew in that moment that you would be the one I would marry. You are the sweetest, kindest, caring, funniest guy in the world, and I would love it if you would become my husband after we finish high school. Will you marry me?" Blaine asked holding up a red box with a small silver band.

Kurt screamed and hugged Blaine. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" Kurt said as Blaine slid the ring on his finger. "I love you so much Blaine."

Blaine laughed and got back onto the bed it was a pretty good Valentine's Day for Blaine, his twins were out into the world and Kurt had agreed to marry him. Blaine fell fast asleep dreaming about the life they would have together.

The boys were awoken to baby cries, Blaine got Mason and Kurt got Brianna.

"Morning my darling Fiancée looks like we won't be getting much sleep." Blaine said rocking the screaming boy.

A nurse came running in, "Hi boys, I'm Jenna and I will be taking care of you today, and I think the twins are hungry."

Kurt smiled and took the bottle from Jenna and fed a screaming Brianna. "Is that better princes?" Kurt asked rocking Brianna back to sleep.

Mercedes, Quinn, and Santana walked into the room, Santana was holding a white cat stuffed animal, and Mercedes was holding an elephant stuffed animal.

"Hi Kurt, and Brianna." Santana said giving Brianna the small stuffed kitten. Kurt smiled "thanks Santana." Santana noticed the ring on Kurt's wedding finger, "Holy shit, the Hobbit proposed, spill now!" She demanded as Mercedes squealed with delight.

"Blaine proposed after you left, and the wedding is set after we graduate." Kurt said as Mercedes, Santana, and Quinn hugged Kurt tightly.

"We are so happy for you Kurt."

Kurt smiled and handed Brianna to Mercedes, and Blaine handed Mason to Quinn.

"We have a question for you guys." Kurt said as the girls looked at him.

"Mercedes would you like to be Brianna's Godmother?" Blaine asked as Mercedes smiled down at the pink buddle in her arms.

"Of course." She said as Brianna cooed in her arms.

"Santana, Quinn, we couldn't decide between you so do you both want to be Mason's Godmother's?" Kurt asked as Mason smiled in Quinn's arms.

"Duh Kurt, we would love to!" The two cheerio's said in unison.

Blaine laughed and watched the girls play with the twins. After three hours Burt, Carole, Sebastian, and Reed walked into the room. Burt took Mason, and Reed took Brianna.

Burt smiled and winked at Blaine.

"Congratulations Kurt!" Burt said seeing the ring on Kurt's finger, as Mason cooed at his Grandpa.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked his father.

"Blaine proposed didn't he?" Burt asked and Kurt nodded. "That is what I mean, I am so happy for you son." Burt said glaring at Blaine.

Carole attacked her step-son with hugs. "What brought this on?" She asked looking at Blaine who was snuggled next to Kurt.

"I love Kurt so much Carole and I thought was the right time to propose." Blaine said kissing Kurt's cheek.

Carole smiled as Sebastian and Reed squealed with excitement, Wes and David walked into hospital room.

"Why are you two squealing?" Wes asked looking at Sebastian and Reed.

"Blaine proposed!" Reed said as Brianna woke up and started squirming in Reed's arms, Reed bounced on his heels trying to calm down the baby.

* * *

AN: Not my best work, but I had horrible writers block, hopefully the next chapter will be better. I currently am doing three stories at the same time and well I don't get that computer time, but I will make a promise that it will not be another month before this story is updated. I will am for a once a week update. Review please, I love them.

Next Chapter: Kurt, Brianna, and Mason go home, but how will they manage to take care of two kids.


	22. Nationals and New York

AN: So yeah, I suck at updating but y'all knew that. But I have been busy with college applications. Merry Christmas, and as a gift this is seriously the longest chapter I have ever written in my life. Sorry for the long wait, I have honestly been working on this chapter since my last update for this fic. I had a nasty case of writers block. Oh and this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but Darren and Chris are hiding in my closet.

* * *

The twins had been out in the world for three months and every day was a new beginning for the new parents. Brianna and Mason were perfect and they slept through the night, and Kurt was extremely thankful for that. It was April and Nationals were two days away, the Warblers were nervous but they had faith that they would kill it.

Wes had drilled the songs into their head repeatedly, while Sebastian, Jeff, and Hunter spent hours getting the choreography just right; there was some really advanced choreography in all four numbers. They were really worried about Reed who was sixteen weeks pregnant and seemed to be having a harder time than Kurt ever did. Which the doctor stated every pregnancy was different, but still the guys were worried about Reed.

Kurt and Blaine woke up with a start once they heard a cry. Blaine sprang out of bed clad only in his boxers and went to check on the twins, Blaine was much better at dealing with the twins in the morning and he let Kurt stay in bed. Kurt could hear Nick laughing from the other side of the door, as Blaine came back in the room with a twin in each arm. Brianna and Mason were handed to Kurt as Blaine went to go fix the bottles; this time putting on a shirt.

Wes and David smiled and fixed a cup of coffee, before waking up the Warblers. Blaine came down the stairs rocking a messy bedhead. "Morning B, another late night?" Wes asked pouring a cup of coffee for the three of them.

"No, just nervous about Nationals, are you sure Reed can handle the choreography; and this morning he was still experiencing morning sickness. I know he is a strong key player, but I think we should use him for the slower songs, and keep him backstage during Whistle, and Live While Were Young; and only use him during Kurt's solo and our duet." Blaine said honestly fixing the twins bottles; he poured half the warm formula in the pink bottle and the other half in the blue bottle.

"I will tell Reed the new arrangement, but what about his solo in Live While Were Young?"

"Okay, so he is in If I had You, No Air, and Live While Were Young." Blaine said running up the stairs as Wes, David, and Thad tried to configure how that was going to work. On the way to their room Blaine could hear Reed barfing again. He kissed Kurt's forehead and handed Kurt the pink bottle, as he sat Mason's bottle on the table and curled back into bed with Kurt who handed Blaine his son.

"Morning sweetie, I imagine you are hungry." Blaine said putting the bottle to his lips and watching Mason chow down on the formula. Mason finished his bottle in record time and then spit up all over Blaine; who carried him to the changing table and changed his diaper like a pro.

Kurt was finishing burping Bri as Trent came to get them for Warbler rehearsal. The boys took Brianna and Mason down to their play mat while they grabbed their suitcases. Carole was supposed to be here at 11 to get the twins which she would take to New York to see their daddies perform and hopefully win Nationals; while Kurt and Blaine traveled with the group, they felt bad for leaving the twins for a couple days, but Carole and Burt had wanted a couple of days with their grandchildren.

"Okay guys, listen up we will get to the airport at 12pm, we board the plane by 1pm and we will be in New York by 4pm if everything goes well. You will have today, and a small amount of the next day to goof off in New York, but by 2pm we will be in practice until 8 and we will turn in early. Then Saturday is Nationals and we will watch the New Directions crash and burn and then Vocal Adrenaline will be our only threat." Wes and David announced while several Warblers had pissed off looks on their faces.

"Reed will be in Live While Were Young, If I Had You, and No Air." Thad said looking at the pregnant teenager. Sebastian hugged him, but knew it was for the best.

"Okay guys line up let's go over Whistle on last time, and by then the bus should be here to take us to the airport." Sebastian, Jeff and Hunter demanded nicely, going over the very complicated choreography again.

Carole walked in halfway through the rehearsal for Live While Were Young and Kurt excused himself to grab the twin's bags, and handed Carole a normal schedule that he liked to keep them on. He kissed both twins as Blaine came over to join them, he linked an arm around Kurt's waist and kissed his babies forehead. "See you Carole, take care of twins. I love you Brianna and Mason be good for Grandma and Grandpa." Blaine said as Wes glared at them. "We have to get back to rehearsal." Kurt said hugging his step mother who picked up both twins and slung the bag over her shoulder.

Shortly after Carole left Kurt was forced to try on the gold leather pants he was wearing for his solo. Blaine's mouth was salivating so wasn't the rest of the room. Let's face it Kurt looks sexy in leather. The moment Kurt got the leather pants off and put on a comfy pair of jeans and a simple tee shirt, the bus pulled up to Westside dorms to get the boys. Kurt grabbed his Dalton duffle bag, unicorn pillow pet that Brittany got him, and suitcase as Blaine grabbed his own duffle bag and suitcase. Sebastian grabbed Reed's not wanting his boyfriend to have to do more than he had to.

Once on the bus Kurt snuggled up on Blaine, still using him as a pillow, but Blaine didn't care at all. "We have got to see a Broadway show while we are here, have breakfast outside of Tiffany's, and have a nice dinner at Sadri's."

"I don't think we will have time, we all know how Wes and David get before a competition."

"Yeah, but its New York, they have to give us a break, unless they want Reed to throw up on their shoes for working him too hard." Kurt whispered not wanting to face the wrath of Wes or David; ever since the two main members of the Council started dating it was like scary, if you pissed off Wes you had to answer to David, who was equally scary when it came to Wes. Wes was unfortunately the exact same way, only about a thousand times worse.

"Kurt we hear you, you might have whispered, but Wes and I have impeccable hearing and just be glad we are not locking y'all in a hotel room practicing and practicing until the competition. We have no problem doing that if you guys want to be ungrateful for the amount of goof off time you have." David said getting out of his seat and glaring at the bus. Evan and Ethan reached into their duffle bag and pulled out their Nerf gun. "I suggest the Council shut it, unless they want to get pelted with premium Nerf bullets."

Nick and Jeff rolled their eyes at the twins, they wouldn't be surprised if Evan and Ethan were locked into their hotel room with Wes or David standing guard to make sure New York City didn't experience the twin's havoc; but the Council couldn't, seeing as how the twin's private jet was their way to New York. Sure they could have taken a normal airplane and opted for first class instead of coach, but the twins hadn't used the jet in a while and well why deal with a crowded airplane when you didn't have to?

Blaine laughed at his friends, Wes was one of the friends who had your back, but when it came to competitions it was like someone stuck a very long stick up his ass, pun intended. He frowned as Reed growled at Sebastian, he loved Reed but he was glad it was Kurt he got pregnant; sure Kurt had been a bitch, and the morning sickness had made him want to go get 'fixed' but Sebastian had it worse. Reed who was normally klutzy was even worse due to his ever growing stomach, and he spent at least 60% of his day with his head hung over the toilet and it was obvious Reed wanted to castrate Sebastian.

Kurt was snuggled in Blaine's lap, Sparkles was pretty much sitting on the suitcase. Yes Brittany named the Pillow Pet; since hers was named Rainbow she named Kurt's Sparkles so their pets would match. "So what do you want to do while we are in New York?" He asked looking into Blaine's warm hazel eyes.

"Take a romantic walk in Central Park, go ice skating, win Nationals, and fool around." He whispered not wanting anyone to overhear.

"Just as long as you use protection. I love Brianna and Mason but I am so not having anymore; that will be your job, mister."

"Understood." Blaine said remembering the pain Kurt was in.

"Good boy, you did remember the um-stuff right?"

Nick and Jeff sat laughing in the seat in front of them. "Oh baby penguin it's called lube and you guys won't be getting any action, because you guys get to share a room with us." They said with a wink and a laugh. The whole bus erupted into a fit of laughter and Kurt just wanted to disappear into the seat of the bus.

"I am not a baby penguin, have you seen the solo they gave me, I start out in a cage for crying out loud." Kurt demanded, "I also gave birth to two babies two months ago."

Nick and Jeff laughed and Kurt went back to his Vogue, he looked at the latest fashion dog earing the clothes he liked, and ignoring the crap he didn't. He looked up and Blaine was giving him an amused expression. "Find anything you like?"

"Tons actually, why did the bus stop?" Kurt asked as Blaine lightly kissed his lips.

"We are at the airport."

"Oh." Kurt said looking out the window he saw a jet and three other planes.

"Guys we are here." Wes said linking hands with David.

The Warblers exited the bus everyone making plans for New York. Hunter linked arms with Blaine and Kurt. "So what are your plans?"

"Central Park, cuddling, Broadway, spending every second together." Kurt said smiling at his fiancé.

"Sounds fun, so Kurt are you ready for your big solo?"

"Of course." He said as Sebastian and Reed caught up with them. Reed was mid rant and Sebastian looked like he was in the worst pain imaginable. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked as Sebastian mouthed 'help me.'

"I feel so sick and tired and I just can't. I am done with pregnancy." Reed bitched looking down at his tee shirt which looked tight across the midsection. "Not to mention nothing seems to fit."

"Oh honey, we are going to find time to shop, you need new clothes, and I know you are sick. You can sleep on the plane, snuggle up next to Sebastian and use him as a pillow." Kurt whispered rubbing the freshman's shoulders.

"You mean private jet." Evan said sliding in between Kurt and Reed.

"What do you mean private jet?"

"Oh Kurt, are you forgetting Ethan and I are billionaires, so of course we have private jet, we also have a yacht, vacation houses in Hawaii, London, Paris, California, and Madrid. Why do you think we attend private school in Ohio, my dad is CEO of four huge company's." Evan informed Kurt with an eye roll, like he should have already known.

"Damn, I didn't mean to offend you."

"No offence taken, now go get your cute ass on the private jet, we'll get your luggage." The twins said simultaneously grabbing Kurt's duffle and suitcase.

Kurt nodded and headed up the stairs to the jet, once his foot touched the last step he saw the interior of the jet; and if Blaine wouldn't have been behind him he would have fallen down the stairs. The twins weren't kidding when they said they were billionaires.

Once inside the jet, Kurt's mouth fell to the floor, while Blaine, Nick, Jeff, Evan, Wes, David, and Ethan let out a huge laugh. "So I see someone is use to coach on an actual airplane." Nick said patting Kurt's shoulder. "Welcome to the high life and the hotel we are staying at is a five star hotel."

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt to the couch, "it's a lot to take in, but you'll get used to it."

"I hope so."

Kurt soon fell asleep, he wasn't the only one. Reed was stretched out on the other couch and Sebastian had an arm tightly coiled around his boyfriend. Jeff and Wes were both knocked out in the reclining chairs. The moment the jet landed on the airstrip the boy's woke up.

"Have a nice nap?" Blaine asked a bleary eyed Kurt.

"Yeah, this jet is really confortable."

Blaine laughed as Wes rattled off room pairs. Kurt and Blaine were rooming with Nick and Jeff. Reed and Sebastian had the fortune of rooming with Hunter and Trent. David and Wes had the task of keeping track of the twins from hell.

There was a bus waiting for the guys as the got off the jet. "Welcome to New York, we made it guys and the council couldn't be more proud of you. We are one of the best show choir's in the nation." David said as the Warblers got onto the bus. Kurt had his face pressed against the window the whole way to the hotel. The bus stopped outside a huge assed hotel, it was easily 52 stories high. "Since when can Dalton afford the Four Seasons?" Kurt asked sounding very surprised.

"Oh please welcome to private school, full of rich preppies." Hunter joked playfully smacking Kurt's arm.

"Says the military brat."

"True."

"Guys let's go check in." Wes declared with a smile, it was truly entertaining watching his boys marvel at the grand hotel.

Blaine linked arms with Kurt as they walked hand in hand into the hotel together. It was New York and not homophobic Ohio. Steven, the only senior checked them in and handed Wes the massive amount of room keys.

"Blaine, Kurt, Nick, and Jeff you are on the 46th floor in room 4600. Sebastian, Reed, Hunter, and Trent you have the room next door 4601." He said handing the boys each a room key. "Try not to go to insane, and be back here by midnight."

Kurt and Blaine smiled already mapping out their night. Dinner at Sadri's, ice skating in Bryant Park, seeing Wicked, and going back to their room and spending all night in each other's arms.

Blaine pulled Kurt into the elevator and hitting the 46th floor button. Hunter, Reed, Wes and Sebastian slid into the elevator with them. "So what are your plans for tonight?" Sebastian asked wrapping an arm around Reed's ever-growing waist.

"He is taking me ice skating, and I think it will kill me."

"You have me I promise to catch you if you fall."

"What is this I hear about ice skating. Hell no neither of you are going ice skating, we need both of you for Nationals and not in a hospital." Wes growled at the two boys.

"Lighten up Wesley."

"No, I have a stick up my ass for a reason and I must have my four best performers in perfect health on Saturday."

The elevator dinged and Kurt and Blaine ran to their room, not wanting to face the wrath of Wes. Kurt slid the card into the door and gasped. There was a full sized closet that led to a marble bathroom. Two huge king sized beds sat opposite the flat screen TV hanging on the wall. There was a desk next to the window that overlooked the Manhattan skyline, it was breathtaking. Blaine jumped onto the bed next to the wall and patted the spot next to him. Kurt leaped gracefully onto the bed and snuggled next to his fiancé.

Nick and Jeff walked into the room mid-kiss. "Hey boys, we thought you had a date tonight?" Nick said throwing Jeff onto the bed.

"Please no sex in this room." Kurt begged not wanting to see his friends do each other.

"Fine, but you are such a cockblocker."

Kurt grabbed his suitcase and rolled his eyes at Nick and Jeff. He changed into an aqua button down, black tie, black cardigan, dark wash skinny jeans that hugged his ass perfectly, and a black cardigan. He tied his boots and threw on his coat. While Blaine was drooling, as he fixed his bowtie, and readjusted his sweater vest.

"You look hot babe." Blaine all but moaned as he kissed his fiancés soft lips.

"So don't you."

"Guys go before I suddenly need to see a dentist and start to barf up rainbows and crap glitter." Nick growled throwing the square pillow at them.

"We tend to have that effect." Kurt laughed and winked at the two on the bed as Blaine held open the door. They hailed a cab to Bryant Park and grabbed the rented pair of skates.

Blaine stepped onto the ice first, but Kurt was more tentative and reached a hand out for Blaine. "You can do it babe." Kurt smiled and placed both feet on the ice, his hand still linked with Blaine. The two didn't make it two feet before they both fell to the ice. Yup there asses were going to be sore in the morning, and not the good kind of sore either.

"I don't think either of us are figure skaters." Kurt moaned after his four fall in less than an hour.

"I know, want to go get dinner?" Blaine said rubbing his backside after his third fall.

"Yes please."

"Hungry are we?" Blaine asked wrapping an arm around his fiancés waist as the skated to the exit to turn in their ice skates.

"No, I just want to get these skates off."

Blaine laughed warmly and helped Kurt get his skates off. "Come on let's get to Sardis.

The two got into another cab and arrived at the restaurant with an hour before Wicked started.

"One day our faces will be on these walls." Kurt said with a smile.

"Yeah and my cartoon likeness would have big bushy eyebrows."

"Your eyebrows are perfect, slightly triangular, but perfect."

"So what is our dream college, oh knowledgeable one?" Blaine asked laughing loudly as a lobster was put in front of him.

"New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, otherwise known as NYADA."

"Isn't that hard to get into though?"

"Yeah, they only accept twenty freshmen a year."

"Wow, good thing we are only sophomore's we still have a year and a half before we need to worry about that though."

"Time to start loading up on extra-circulars."

"You should join football, Finn told me about freshman yeah, and with Eric graduating this year the team really needs a kicker." Blaine said trying to help come up with extra-circulars for his dear fiancé, "and you'd also be able to see me in really tight spandex."

"Oh Blaine, I attended all your games, but I could use it on my application, and Sue wants me to rejoin the Cheerios, I am the reason they won Nationals last year."

"How could you do that, Cheerios are McKinley, and you are a Dalton boy."

"Attend the practices, but that would mean less time with Brianna and Mason."

"You could always join the Dalton gymnastics team. Your dad said you took gymnastics up until freshman year." Blaine suggested after dipping the lobster in butter.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

Kurt laughed it was a good idea, but did he want to do spandex? He took a small bite of his salad and soon they were walking hand in hand to the Gershwin Theatre. They handed over their tickets and went to find a spot; Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder once it started.

"Why am I always your pillow, when is it your turn to be the pillow?"

"Because you are a lovely pillow, my dapper little hobbit."

Blaine laughed and watched as Kurt sang along to Defying Gravity. Once it was over the two strolled through Central Park on the way back to the hotel. Blaine slid his key into the slot and his ears were greeted by a loud moan.

"I thought I said no sex."

"You did, but you didn't say anything about porn." Jeff said innocently.

"It was implied." Kurt growled wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist and pulling him into the bathroom.

"Ooh shower sex my favorite." Blaine said striping out of his sweater.

"No just showering together and then bed time."

"You're no fun."

"Ass in shower now." Kurt demanded stepping into the glass shower.

"I love it when you get all dominate."

"Blaine do you want me to ban sex for a month?"

"No, getting my head out of the gutter now."

"Good boy." Kurt said splashing him with water.

They stepped into a bathroom laden with steam. Kurt through on his pajamas and washed his face and brushed his teeth. Blaine followed him back to their bed. "Night honey." He said kissing his wonderful fiancé.

Jeff and Nick were fast asleep, snuggled around each other. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer. Kurt woke up to something smelly, there was a reason he didn't let Blaine eat much seafood, this being the reason. He untangled himself from Blaine and went to the rooftop garden for some much needed fresh air.

He saw someone overlooking the rail, "Breathtaking isn't it." The guy asked.

"Very, and it truly is 'the city that never sleeps.'

"Hummel, I should have known it was you." Hunter said patting the chair next to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" Kurt asked looking at the sophomore.

"Yeah, I haven't been feeling well."

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked nicely.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Hunter asked not wanting to tell Kurt his secret.

"Blaine+seafood=not a good combination. He smelt up the room."

Hunter laughed, "what I am about to tell you, promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Promise, so what's wrong?"

"I have been throwing up the past week, and I am super tired, and very exhausted."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but are you gay?"

"Yeah, but you are the only one who knows."

"Could you pregnant?"

Hunter burst into tears and looked at Kurt with a scared expression on his face. "yeah." He squeaked throwing his arms around Kurt and sobbing loudly.

"I take it that it wasn't the idle first time?"

"He drugged me, I hardly remember it. It was before I transferred a few guys and I went to a party and he flirted me into a bedroom and I can't remember."

"Oh honey." Kurt cooed rubbing his back in a comforting gesture. "I will be here every step of the way.

"Why are you being so nice, you hardly even know me?" Hunter asked sobbing into Kurt's chest.

"I do know that you are hurting, and that you need a shoulder to cry on. When we get back to Ohio, I am taking your annoying military brat ass to a doctor." Kurt joked winking at Hunter.

"Oh please your more annoying than I am, is it wrong that I am so very scared?"

"Not at all. Come on let it all out, we have a big day on Saturday and we can't have Whistle without you."

"True, I am the only one who can do Flo-Rida."

"There we go, there's the Hunter everyone loves."

Hunter continued to cry for another hour before he finally calmed down enough to go back to his room. "Come on, it's getting cold." Kurt said wrapping a supportive arm around Hunter's shoulders.

Sebastian was awake watching over Reed like a hawk. It was obvious Sebastian hated seeing Reed like this. He looked up as Kurt carried Hunter into the room, but he pretended to be his sleep; besides it wasn't his business anyway. Hunter said he wasn't gay, and Kurt was happily engaged to Blaine.

Kurt tiptoed out of the room, careful not to hit anything on the way out. He didn't want to deal with a bitchy Reed for waking him up. He had problems sleeping so if he was woken up who knew how long it would take him to get back to sleep. He slid his key card into the door and tiptoed back into his room. Blaine was still fast asleep, and Nick and Jeff were sleeping. He slid back under Blaine's arm and drifted off to sleep.

Soft kisses were planted down Kurt's cheek and neck. "Wake up babe, if you want breakfast at Tiffany's."

"five more minutes, dad." Kurt moaned into his pillow and turning over.

"I'm not your father; you have two minutes to wake up before I tickle the crap out of you." Blaine growled into Kurt's ear as he smacked his ass.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Kurt said all but bolting out of bed.

"I really hope Bri and Mace are that easy to get up." Blaine said kissing Kurt playfully.

Nick and Jeff both glared at them. Nick made a playful vomiting sound. Kurt and Blaine both got up and got ready. Kurt made sure to grab a room key. They had to be in a ballroom to practice by 2 in the afternoon, but until then Kurt planned on making this tiny vacation special. The two boys got bagels and coffee and causally rested on Tiffany's.

A Latina and her blonde girlfriend saw them as they ordered bagels. They both had coffee and a bagel in hand. "Kurt, Blaine ready to get your preppy asses kicked?" Santana asked hugging her two boys.

"No the correct form is are you ready to have your asses kicked. The Warblers have a secret weapon and we came to win." Blaine said smartly as Kurt batted at his arm.

"Yeah we aren't much of a threat; ever since the Jewish hobbit got out of jail she has made our lives a living hell."

"Oh how nice."

"So how are the baby dolphins?"

"They are good; Carole is bringing them so they can see their daddies perform."

Blaine felt his phone vibrate. "I swear I am going to kill Wes. Sorry ladies, the council is PMSing and we have to go practice until our feet and vocal cords bleed."

"No, I call dibs on Wes, you can have David." Kurt said hugging Santana and Brittany goodbye.

Kurt and Blaine walked into the ballroom in dance clothes. "What the hell you said 2, it is barely 10." Kurt demanded parking his behind on a piano.

"Well some of us actually went to bed at a decent hour." Wes said glaring at Kurt and Hunter. "Really what were you two doing awake? Is there something you want to tell us?"

"I couldn't sleep, Blaine had seafood for dinner last night, and it was either the roof for some fresh air, or be killed by Blaine's obnoxious gas." Kurt said growling at the council; Hunter looked sick and very scared.

Blaine wanted to shrink into the wall when Kurt mentioned how gassy he got when he ate seafood.

"Okay so why was Hunter on the roof with you?"

"I wasn't feeling well last night. I was nervous about Saturday and Kurt was helping me with my stage fright. Nothing happened, I am not GAY. So stop insinuating that something is going on with Kurt and me, and besides if I was gay I wouldn't dare break up Klaine." Hunter said looking at Kurt.

"Kurt why?" Blaine asked looking at his fiancé.

"I am not cheating on Blaine. See the ring on my finger, I wouldn't break that promise, and are you forgetting about Brianna and Mason. Why would I do that to them?" Kurt demanded, ugh why did they have to assume that something was happening with them.

"Can we please just rehearse?" Hunter asked, he didn't want to practice he wanted to be upstairs in his bed. He didn't have a good morning; he and Reed were fighting over the porcelain thrown. Hunter had called it food poisoning and nobody batted an eye. Well Kurt knew the truth but he trusted the countertenor and Kurt was next door but there was a very thick wall between them so if anyone heard they would think it was Reed.

"Line up let's go over If I Had You." Wes demanded as Kurt walked to the front. God Kurt seriously made the straight Warblers question themselves during that number. Wes was amazed; personally he thought Kurt was better than Adam Lambert. "Great job Kurt; let's see the New Directions beat that."

After a grueling practice all the Warblers wanted to kill Wes, David, and Thad. They had spent six hours in that ballroom, the only time they stopped was for bathroom breaks and to eat the pizza they had ordered for dinner. Kurt and Blaine dragged themselves to the elevator and into their room. Kurt fished out two Advil out of the bottle, and tossed the bottle to Blaine who was currently lounging on the bed too tired to put on pajamas.

After both took the medicine they reluctantly put on pajamas and snuggled up in bed. The four boys shot up in bed once the alarm clock went off, four sets of pillows hit the alarm clock simultaneously, followed by four sets of groans.

Wes knocked loudly on the door. "Go away." Blaine mumbled into his pillow.

Kurt however went to take a shower, he wanted coffee but the shower was closer. Blaine joined him halfway through. "Really?" Kurt asked with an eye roll.

"Really, so there is nothing going on with you and Hunter right?"

"Nothing, he was scared of today and wanted advice." Kurt said as he got the conditioner out of his hair.

"Good because you are mine." Blaine growled attacking Kurt's lips with his own.

"Come on we don't Wes to ride our ass."

"True." Blaine said wrapping a towel around his waist as he lightly gelled his hair. He watched as Kurt coiffed his hair to perfection; they brushed their teeth and went to get dressed. The gold pants going into Kurt's duffle bag with the black shirt and gold tie he was to wear for his number. He put on his uniform and tied his tie neatly and watched as Blaine, Nick, and Jeff do the same.

"Ready to kick some ass?" Nick asked as they piled into the elevator and saw the Warblers lounging on the couches in the lobby. Wes greeted the boys, almost all the guys were in the lobby, the only ones missing were Sebastian, Reed, Hunter, and Trent.

Five minutes later the four stumbled out of the elevator looking exhausted. "Finally you grace us with your presence."

"We couldn't help it; Reed had his head over the toilet most of the morning." Sebastian said giving the room a bitch glare.

"Okay let's not fight, let's focus on winning. Wes isn't this the first time in like 40 years that Dalton has made it to Nationals?"

"Yes it is. So let's focus on kicking some ass and not each other's behinds." Wes demanded as the bus pulled in front of the doors. The guys grabbed their duffels and headed out to the bus. The ride to the theatre was short and full of chatter. They found their green room easy enough and Kurt went to change into his outfit. He hung his uniform next to the stage so that he could quickly change and be back in time for the flips in Whistle.

He ran into Santana and Mercedes both who were wanting to kill Rachel Berry. "Can you shut up for one second?" Santana yelled smacking her.

"But this dress doesn't match my skin tone." She wailed looking at the pink dress in horror.

"Shut up now, I never wear pink but do you hear me complaining? No? Well then shut the hell up before I give you something to bitch about."

Kurt laughed and slid in next to Mercedes. "Hey boo." She greeted wrapping an arm around his small waist.

"That doesn't look like a Dalton uniform." Santana noted looking Kurt up and down. Hell she would even admit that he looked hot, and she was in love with Brittany. "Why the sudden change Porcelain?"

"Oh wait and see, all that I can say is be prepared to lose, and shut up Rachel before I stick Hunter on you."

"I thought you were dead?"

"I thought you were in jail, I guess we both thought wrong, but hurt me or my twins and you will be dead." Kurt said with a sweet smile. "Break a leg girls, and yes Rachel for you I mean literally.

Since the Warblers were first to go on, Kurt went to go find his group, he kissed Blaine as he slid into the cage as the guys took their spot around him.

"Welcome to the 2010 Nationals our judges for this year Adam Lambert, Lady Gaga, and Katy Perry. First on the stage from Westerville, Ohio; The Dalton Academy Warblers."

Kurt had a slight freak out knowing he was about to do an Adam Lambert song in front of him but the curtain went up and he exited the cage and crawled down the risers.

So I got my boots on,  
Got the right amount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black coloured liner  
And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love

He strutted across the stage watching mouths fall open. He rolled his hips and grinded against Blaine. Carole had her hands covering the twin's eyes. They weren't ready to see this side of daddy.

There's a thin line between the dark side,  
and the light side, baby tonight  
it's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it

Rachel had steam coming out of her ears, Mercedes sent Kurt and wink. He commanded the stage and everyone was awestruck.

But if I had you,  
That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
Then money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you,  
Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you

From New York to LA getting high rock and rolling  
Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's  
What they need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line between the wild time,  
And a flat-line, baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it

If I had you

He finished with a wink and rushed off stage to change into his uniform. Hunter smiled as the Warblers whistled.

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go

Kurt did an impressive flip across the stage and went to join the guys on the risers. They did a leg flip as Hunter did a backflip.

It's like everywhere I go  
My whistle ready to blow  
Shorty don't even know  
She can get any by the low  
Told me she's not a pro  
It's okay, it's under control  
Show me soprano, cause girl you can handle  
Baby we start something,  
You come in bar clothes  
Girl I'm losing wing, my bugatti the same road  
Show me your perfect pitch,  
You got it my banjo  
Talented with your lips, like you blew out candles  
So amusing,  
Now you can make a whistle with the music  
Hope you ain't got no issues, you can do it  
Give me the perfect picture, never lose it

The New Directions looked murderous, Vocal Adrenaline was scared. Oh but it was far from over, they continued to leap and flip as Hunter finished the song.

Here we go  
Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whistle baby, whistle baby  
Whistle baby, whistle baby  
Whistle baby, whistle baby  
Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Here we go

Kurt and Blaine joined each other and made heart eyes as the sung No Air. The audience was crying.

Sebastian smiled and killed Live While Were Young. The Warblers were having fun, the audience was enjoying every second of it. Kurt, Blaine, Hunter, and Jeff did an impressive tumbling pass across the stage. They bowed and exited the stage. They were exhausted but so proud of each other.

They found there seats and watched as Vocal Adrenaline focus on one star, and did boring choreography. They sucked compared to years past.

Next were the New Directions, once again the audience was bored by an eleven minute Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson number.

The other choirs were good, but nothing could compare to the Warblers. They had an hour to hang out while the judges made up their decision.

"I think we all know which choir had the most heart, and the best performance." Katy said amused by the Warblers. "Heck I think Dalton did your song better than you." She smiled and elbowed Adam in the ribs.

"They did, I was impressed."

"So I think it's unanimous let's go hand announce the winners."

Adam, Gaga, and Katy stood on the stage each holding an envelope. 60 groups were narrowed to four. The Warblers, New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, and the Portland Scale Blazers stood on the stage. All four wanting the trophy, but only one would have it.

"In third place, Vocal Adrenaline." Katy declared handing the third place trophy to Sunshine who was beaming.

"In second place, The Portland Scale Blazers." Lady Gaga said with a smile as she handed them the second place trophy.

"That leaves me with the first place envelope. In first place The Dalton Academy Warblers. Congratulations." He declared happily handing Kurt and Blaine the first place trophy.

"We did it." Kurt said throwing his arms around Blaine. The Warblers erupted into cheers, it felt so good to be the best show choir in the nation.

"I am so proud of you guys." Wes beamed as David kissed him in front of thousands of people. "Thanks to our fearless leader." Wes blushed with embarrassment.

Blaine wrapped Kurt in his arms and kissed him without a care in the world. "I love you."

Hunter felt the world go dark, the celebration seemed further and further away. He fell to the stage with a clunk. Warblers surrounded him and screamed. He felt a hand encase his. "Shit he's bleeding." Sure enough a dark red spot was on his pants.

* * *

AN: OOH cliffhanger. Review if you want Hunter to live. So hope you all like the update, and I have found my plot bunny so now you won't have to wait almost four months for the update. :) Which I am so sorry for.


	23. The End of Life as we Know it

AN: Oh an update, without making you wait months for it. Thank you guys for all the alerts, faves, and alerts. They make my day. I have a question do you like the longer chapters like 5 to 6,000 words, or the normal 2,000 to 3,000 words? OMG 101 reviews forgive me while I weep in this corner. I love y'all so much thank you so very much it means a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee; if I did Klaine would still be together, and Rachel wouldn't exist.

* * *

"Hunter wake up." A voice begged it sounded far away. The Warblers had just won Nationals and now Hunter lay unconscious on a riser. "Why is he bleeding there? Is something wrong with Hunter's whistle?" A freshman Warbler asked.

"Can you please shut up, and can one of you call an ambulance." Kurt demanded still holding Hunter's hand.

"Kurt?" Hunter weakly stuttered.

"Yes honey what's wrong?" Kurt asked squeezing the army brat's hand.

"My back and stomach. Oh god the baby." He whispered trying to stop the tears.

"What baby?" Wes asked bending down to Hunter.

"I will tell you guys later, Hunter just relax okay. It could be anything, and you might not even be pregnant."

"Why else would my ass be bleeding?" Hunter snarled glaring at the countertenor.

"I don't know, Hemorrhoids." Wes said trying to make a joke as the EMT's arrived.

"Excuse us but only family can be with him." The lady EMT said glaring at Kurt, Wes, and Blaine.

"Excuse me but this is a boarding school and we are from Ohio, so let us be with our family." Kurt growled he was in no mood to deal with her.

"I can't rules are rules."

"Look I am the patient if you want me to come along then you will let Kurt and Wes come with me. They are my step-brothers." Hunter demanded giving the lady puppy dog eyes.

"Really how can one step-brother be ghost white and the other one be Asian?"

"Wes was adopted." Hunter said simply glaring at her, his hand never leaving Kurt's or Wes's.

"Nancy just let the boys in."

"Fine come on." She said not happy about it.

"So what can you tell me about Hunter?" Nancy asked looking at the boys.

"Hunter Clarington, 16 years of age, ex-military brat. He also might be pregnant. Now please do something to help him and stop questioning us." Wes demanded looking at her with hate in his eyes. Wes was very protective of his boys, and even though Hunter was the newest member, Wes still cared about him.

"Is he always like this?"

"Oh yes, and you don't want to see my overprotective side. Do your job now!" Kurt demanded sending Nancy a bitch glare that would scare even Satan himself.

Soon they were at a hospital and Hunter was being pulled away for Wes and Kurt. "What is with you trying to separate us?" Hunter demanded looking at the old doctor.

"They are NOT family, and only family is allowed back with you." He said putting his hands on his hips.

"Okay, but you are not touching me, and I refuse to pay you." Hunter smirked and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"You can't do that."

"Like hell I can't. Help I don't like this idiot." Hunter screamed disrupting the ER.

A doctor with bright blue eyes and blonde hair came up to him. "What's the matter sweetie?" He asked sending a glare at the old doctor.

"I don't like this idiot; he won't let my step-brothers back with me." Hunter pleaded he looked absolutely terrified.

"Okay let's get you checked out okay?" The doctor said with a wink. "You two are welcome to come back with us. I'm Dr. Jason Moore and I won't try to separate you guys. Just try and relax I don't want you fainting again."

Hunter relaxed and grabbed onto Kurt. "So what happened?" Jason asked smiling.

"I fell during show choir Nationals. I am feeling much better now though."

"Then how do you explain the bleeding? Are you pregnant Hunter?"

"I think I might be." He said looking at Kurt.

"Is he the father?" Jason asked looking at Kurt who was looking at Hunter with sad eyes.

"Nope he is just a close friend; however he has been pregnant before."

"You pregnant?" He asked incredulously looking at skinny boy holding Hunter's hand, "When did you have the child, eighth grade?"

"No I had them two months ago actually." Kurt said looking at the young doctor.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't, I get that a lot actually. Now can we please get back to Hunter?"

"Sure, so what kind of pregnancy symptoms have you been having?"

"Morning sickness, weight gain, extreme bitchyness, tiredness, fatigue, and I just feel preggo."

"You sound pregnant, but we should still do some tests to figure out what made you faint and why you are bleeding."

"Anything but needles."

"Well I'm sorry but blood tests are the most accurate pregnancy test."

"Damn it!"

"Hunter language." Wes warned looking at the soloist.

"Sorry I just really hate needles; can't I just pee in a cup?"

"No, just keep ahold of your friends and it shall be over before you know it." Jason said snapping on a pair of gloves and holding up a large needle. "And remember to relax."

"Don't look at it sweetie and it will be over before you know it." Kurt said bending down to Hunter's level. "If you tell anyone I am being nice I will kick your ass."

"Now I will get this to the lab and in about an hour we shall see if you are pregnant."

"I didn't even feel it, and really Kurt?"

"I had to distract you somehow."

"Well it worked; I can't believe I fainted at Nationals."

"It could've been worse, you could have fainted during your performance; but either way we won Nationals."

"Yeah our dancing was tight, and man who knew you could seduce a crowd. You are like so innocent and damn that was hot." Hunter smiled as Wes looked at him with rage in his eyes.

"Thank you Hunter, but I am engaged and have two kids. Let's just focus on getting you better."

"You are worse than Sebastian back when he was a new member that boy would flirt with anything." Wes smirked thinking how much that had changed.

The doctor walked back into the room a small smile on his face. "Well we got your lab results back you are currently six weeks pregnant. That would explain everything but the sudden bleeding. Can you turn over and remove everything from your lower half?"

Hunter reluctantly did so as Kurt and Wes focused on the horse painting hanging on the wall. "Good news you aren't miscarrying the baby, my guess is that when you fell, your backside connected with a nail or the side of the risers and you have a cut that needs to be stitched. However I still think we should do an ultrasound to make sure the baby is okay."

Hunter looked at Kurt who had pity in his eyes. "OH honey." Kurt whispered wrapping an arm around him.

Ten minutes later the cut in Hunter's behind was nice and fixed and he was focusing on the ultrasound. He was actually pregnant and to be completely honest with himself he didn't really want the baby.

After an hour of observation Hunter was released from the hospital. Wes smiled and held open the door to the hotel. Inside a huge party was raving, due to the epic win at Nationals. Reed was huddled on a couch looking painfully sick. He saw Kurt and waved him over, he pulled Hunter over to the couch as well. It was time Hunter got rid of the demons and they discussed his pregnancy.

"Hey Reed, how are you feeling? Anymore worshiping the porcelain thrown?" Kurt joked as Reed nodded.

"Aw honey, we are totally going to mention this to Dr. Criss when we get back to Ohio. You shouldn't still be sick you are in the second trimester, you should be craving things not throwing them back up."

"I know and I am sick of throwing up. So what is Hunter doing here?"

"I'm pregnant also. So I guess we should stick together." Hunter said awkwardly.

"Spill you aren't telling me something." Reed demanded looking at the sophomore.

"I really don't want the baby, I didn't even know I did it until I woke up the next morning, I was drugged and had no say. So I am not happy the bastard got me pregnant." Hunter cried silently as the two boys wrapped arms around him.

"Oh honey." Reed whispered hugging him tightly. "So it wasn't food poisoning?"

"No, and don't seem so smug. I wish it was food poisoning."

"So looks like Dalton has a secret pregnancy pack."

"No we do not. I am getting y'all condoms for Christmas." Kurt said laughing.

"Really?"

"Yes really and why do you come to tell me you're pregnant? I don't want to know what you do behind closed doors."

Hunter and Reed were laughing and smiling. Blaine pulled Kurt to the dance floor and Kurt did some X-rated dance moves. It was obvious what they were doing when they ran to their room and pretty much banned Nick and Jeff from disrupting them.

When Nick and Jeff came back to the room the found clothes strung across the room and a sleeping Kurt and Blaine wrapped up in each other. "Really guys?" Nick moaned holding up a tie and a pair of boxers.

"Oh well, we haven't been able to do that in nine months. We really needed to." Kurt growled, "Now let me go back to sleep."

"Yes Mr. Bossypants."

Kurt was blissfully asleep and didn't here Jeff's comment. Across the hall Reed and Hunter were fighting over the toilet. Wes and David were celebrating the win in a way that got the front desk to call and tell them to quiet down. They only got louder. The twins were dreaming of Quinn and Madison, blisfully unaware of the noisy celebration.

* * *

Rachel Berry was screaming at the New Directions for losing. Santana was plotting her murder, should she use a piano or just her razor blades in her hair. Finn and Puck were ignoring her and planning to sneak out.

"Just shut up already. Dalton kicked our asses fair and square, and did you see their choreography, hot damn." Mike growled.

"Kurt was fantastic in that Adam Lambert number. God when he rolled his hips I was wishing I was gay, and that I was Blaine." Quinn said fanning herself.

"Okay Quinn, be quiet before you spray us." Mercedes whispered fanning herself also. "Sammy let's go to bed."

"Coming Cedes."

Quinn smiled and went to her room with Artie and Madison. "So what did you think of Dalton?" She asked as she helped Artie out of his wheelchair.

"Mike summed it up Hot freaken damn. Kurt can dance, and well I was wishing I was Blaine to be honest." Artie said laughing.

"I think everyone was wishing they were Blaine, did you see those hips?" Madison practically moaned.

"Yeah I did, and I wonder how Hunter is doing?"

"Oh yeah there other soloist, the one that fainted after they were handed the trophy I hope is okay." Quinn said texting Evan.

"Evan says he fine, but preggo."

"WHAT!" Artie declared chocking on the water he was drinking.

"Yeah my thoughts too. I guess Dalton is a great place to get pregnant." Madison said making a note never to sleep with Ethan in his dorm, she loved babies but she wasn't ready to be a mom. Granted no one understood how Kurt and Blaine could deal with two and still have time for everything else.

"True now let's sleep." Artie said snuggling into the blankets.

Rachel was still ranting and Santana smacked her. She finally understood why Mr. Shue had put her in the same bedroom as Rachel. Brittany smiled and kissed Santana. "Sannie I am tired, snuggle with me?"

* * *

Kurt groaned and hit the alarm clock. He didn't want to wake up and deal with the trip back to Dalton. He was comfy and safe in Blaine's arms. He was also less tense due to last night, which Nick and Jeff would not shut up about.

Hunter groaned and ran to Kurt's room, since Reed had already claimed their bathroom. Kurt frowned and followed the sick soloist to the bathroom to rub his back. He knew how much fun morning sickness was. "Hon, green tea and lollypops helped me." He whispered petting the army brat's back.

"Just kill me this is the worst thing I have dealt with. And I was the top one in boot camp. I thought nothing could compare to that torture." Hunter moaned resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Blaine walked in and sat down on the floor. "Aww morning sickness. Never fun." He soothing patted Hunter's back.

"I just want it to be over."

"I know, trust me. Let's hope you don't have Reed-grade morning sickness."

"Oh god."

* * *

AN: Another chapter done. :) Review and tell me what you thought. OH yes I am so evil, our precious Hunter is knocked-up.

Next Chapter: Doctor's appointments and the last day of school :)


	24. k-Kill me?

AN: Another update already? Don't get to excited see the author's note at the bottom. Enjoy and thanks for sticking with me for so long. Also I love every review and fave, and alert. Let's see what is up with our boys.

Disclaimer: I am not Ryan Murphy; I am a girl on a couch.

* * *

Hunter growled throwing up again. He was seriously going to kill Kurt and trust me he had the resources. "Morning." Wes said coming down the stairs and pouring himself a cup of coffee. He saw Hunter and went to sit down by Hunter.

"Sure rub it in."

"Morning sickness issues?"

Kurt had finished changing Mason and was coming down the stairs to fix a bottle. "My sweet hungry little angel." He cooed rocking him back and forth.

Mason finished his bottle and Kurt handed him over to Wes. Blaine came down with Brianna. "Morning babe and where is our sweet prince?"

"With Wes." He stated handing Blaine a hot pink bottle with Brianna's name etched in purple on the side. The twins were four months old and were growing like weeds. The couple was getting used to being fathers. It was hard and a lot of work, but they wouldn't change it for the world.

Blaine had finished burping Brianna as Katharine walked through Westside dorms; heels clicking loudly on the marble floor. "Hey boys." She cooed to her boys, "happy last day of sophomore year. I am babysitting and besides Kurt you have a follow-up with Dr. Criss to see if everything heeled properly and I know Hunter is dragging you along for his first visit."

"Thanks' for the reminder. Mom." Kurt said he honestly thought of Katharine of a second mother. She loved and cared for him and the darling twins."

"So let me at my grandchildren." She demanded grabbing Mason from Wes. "Aw he is looking more and more like you Kurt. However he has my son's eyebrows, and my son's skin tone, but he has your eyes and hair."

"I know, but Briana takes after me, however she has Blaine's hair. Isn't that right my little princess?" He cooed to his daughter and handed her over to Katharine as well.

"Go get dressed, you have school, and frankly you smell."

Blaine rolled his eyes but chased after Kurt who had already jumped into the shower.

Next door Reed was crying into the toilet. He had seen last night's meal more times than he wanted too. "It hurts so bad Bastian."

"I know angel, but on the upside you do have an appointment with Darren after school."

"Don't remind me."

"Oh honey I know, but at least you are twenty weeks pregnant you are halfway there." He cooed pressing a cool cloth to his boyfriend's forehead.

The twins woke up armed with nerf guns. It was the last day of sophomore year and next year they would be juniors. "Morning!" The howled from on top of the grand staircase and fired off the nerf guns.

Kurt got out of the shower and made his hair look perfect. Blaine kissed him lightly and jumped into the shower. He belted out Starlight as Kurt danced around the bathroom like an idiot. Let's face it Taylor Swift was catchy. Soon Kurt was singing along and half of the Warblers were congregated outside the bathroom. Wes was memorizing the lyrics, unannounced to Kurt and Blaine this was next year's Nationals duet.

Kurt gelled Blaine's hair; he hated it when his boyfriend's hair was caked in gel. He liked the curls. They walked out of the bathroom dressed and energized for the day. "Enjoy the show?" Blaine asked smacking Wes and David.

"You two are doing that song for the Nationals duet."

"Fine by us." Kurt said linking arms with his fiancée.

Reed caught up to them. "Morning." He honestly looked like a drowned rat.

"Still worshiping the porcelain god?" Kurt asked as Reed laughed.

"Yes and I hate it."

"Maybe Darren can help?"

"I hope so."

The boys finished the last day of Dalton. Hunter would be staying with Kurt and Blaine. His parents weren't really supportive. Hunter's pregnancy was pretty easy, he had morning sickness but he wasn't best friends with the porcelain god like Kurt and Reed were.

The last bell rang and Dalton erupted into cheers. Graduation was tomorrow for the seniors, and only two Warblers' would be graduating. Eric and Patrick, and they were mostly dancers so no voices would need to be replaced.

Hunter met Kurt, Blaine, Reed, and Sebastian at the Navigator. "Hey guys."

"Hey, so ready to go?" Kurt asked watching Reed beeline for the bathroom. He was so happy his pregnancy was easy, well it wasn't easy but at least he could function without the use of the toilet.

Reed came back looking green. "I am so sick of throwing up. I honestly can't remember the last time I ate something without throwing it up the next day." He complained as Sebastian wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"I know honey."

"Come on." Blaine urged he was tired, but he had the whole summer to be with his love, and raise his darling children.

Hunter munched on a bag of chips as he zoned out. Could he raise a kid by himself? Did he really want to have a baby from the guy he didn't know?

Reed had his head in Sebastian's lap, he really hated being pregnant.

"Wakey." Kurt sing-songed at them.

"Urg, your peppiness is annoying."

"Bite me hobbit." Kurt stuck his tongue out at Hunter.

"But I am taller than you."

"Thank you captain obvious."

Hunter smirked and walked into the cold doctor's office. He hadn't bothered to see a doctor since his fall at Nationals a month ago. He filled out the information on the clipboard and handed it back to the lady with attached novel. Kurt stretched out and laid on Blaine the waiting room was quiet.

"Kurt Hummel." Vanessa said standing in the doorway. "It's been a while since I have seen you."

"Yeah it has." He said following her to the scale.

"What diet did you go on?" She joked looking at the 110 pound boy in front of her.

"Sebastian, Jeff, and Hunter's Nationals boot-camp. It's really effective." Kurt laughed and followed her to room three.

"Dr. Criss shall be with you in a moment." She said walking out of the room.

Kurt linked hands with Blaine, he was worried about Hunter. He wasn't his normal snarky self.

"Hello Kurt. It's been a while, so how have you been feeling?" Darren asked looking at Kurt.

"Good, we won Nationals, and the twins are prefect little angels."

"That's fantastic. Take a couple deep breaths for me." Darren instructed placing the stethoscope against Kurt's chest.

"So have you had any postpartum depression, or lack in your sex life?"

"Not depressed, and besides not being able to do it when we please no problems there either."

"So I see you have dropped the weight quiet easily."

"Yeah, prepare for Nationals with the Warblers. I had to do like three flips in four routines, and do you know how hard it is to do a layout in tight gold pants?"

"So can you lie back so we can see if your stomach has gone back to the way it was?" Darren asked sweetly as Kurt lifted up his shirt.

"No pain or anything?"

"Nope."

"Okay I think that is it. You seem absolutely perfect; in fact you are doing better than all first time parents. You are free to go." Darren said holding open the door.

Kurt sat down next to Hunter as Reed was called back. Kurt promised to be here for Hunter, and he did not break promises.

* * *

Reed was staring at the scale with hatred how the hell was he losing weight? Sebastian held him once they were left alone in the exam room.

"Oh honey, I know this sucks but I am so proud of you."

"Hello Reed and Sebastian. How are you two doing today?"

"I feel like shit; thank you for asking." Reed growled to the doctor.

"Can you explain, you are losing weight, and your blood pressure is worrisome?" Darren asked seeing Sebastian tear up.

"I spend most of my day worshiping the porcelain god, and I can't remember the last time I could keep a meal down. My grades have seriously gone down and I got a D on all of my finals. My back constantly hurts, and I am so hungry I could literally eat a cow; but then I would spend all day over the porcelain god. I can't take this much longer." Reed said crying loudly.

"The good news is you are twenty weeks, which means you are at the halfway point. I will prescribe you some stronger anti-nausea meds they will hopefully allow you to keep the food down. I also want to do an ultrasound to check on the twins. Based on what I am hearing I thing you need to be put on stricked bed rest. Otherwise and I really hate to say this, this pregnancy could kill you."

"K-kill me?"

"Yes Reed, male pregnancy is dangerous and you got all the bad things that go with it. If you don't gain more weight, there is a huge possibility that when it comes to have the twins they will kill you. You are not getting the nutrients you need, and in return that is causing constant vomiting. You were small to begin with; I warned you that this pregnancy would not be easy. You are also very young, which is very risky. Honey I hate to say this but you very well could die giving birth to the twins, and your abortion window has closed. I am so sorry, but we really need to get you healthy. Right now if you went into labor your shot of surviving would be about 20%."

Sebastian was crying loudly. How could this be happening? He loved Reed he didn't want to be a single dad to twins he needed Reed. "Is there anything that will make the odds of surviving go up?"

"Eating more, less vomiting, resting more, and bed rest should help. Now let's check on the twins."

Reed reluctantly pulled up his shirt and winced as the gel touched his stomach. "Reed look this is serious. The twins are underdeveloped. The should weigh about two to three pounds apiece. Baby A weighs barely a pound, and Baby B is about a pound a half. Do you want to know what they are?"

"I guess we need something to distract us." Sebastian said holding onto Reed's hand for dear life.

"Well you are having two boys. Now I mean it bed rest." Darren said sweetly but sternly. "I am so sorry Reed; I hate this for you I really do."

"But why was Kurt's pregnancy so easy on him and less risky?"

"Kurt was a year older and otherwise very healthy. He had issues during the pregnancy and he had horrendous morning sickness, but he ate right and got plenty of rest. You on the other hand are anemic, and very young. Just follow my orders and you should start getting better." Darren said patting the younger boy's shoulder.

"You are free to go. Just pick everything up at the front desk as you leave."

Reed hurried into the waiting room. He was visibly upset. He was much too young to die.

* * *

"Kurt can we have the car keys, Reed got some really bad news and I don't think he would be comfortable waiting around here."

"Sure but I do expect to know what is wrong." Kurt said tossing Sebastian the keys. Now all that was left to deal with was Hunter.

"Hunter Clarington." Vanessa announced and Hunter looked like a ghost. He pried Kurt up from the couch and dragged him back there with him. Blaine followed he liked Hunter, but he didn't trust him.

"Hi sweetie, step on the scale." Hunter looked at it, he had gained weight since the last time he had seen a doctor. "You'll be in room five." She directed nicely.

"Hello Hunter. Kurt, Blaine? Let me guess another Dalton friend? Don't take this the wrong way but have you never heard of a condom? Just for the record I don't want to see the two of you pregnant until college." Darren joked to Kurt with a wink.

"So Hunter when did you first find out you were pregnant?"

"A month ago."

"And why are you just coming into see me?"

Hunter looked down at his shoes as Kurt rubbed his back. "It's not something I really want to talk about."

"Okay moving on, so how is the morning sickness?" He asked as he took Hunter's blood pressure and temperature.

"Not bad, I am not worshiping the porcelain god, but I still yack if I smell something that doesn't agree with me, or if I overeat the night before."

"Well I can prescribe anti-nausea meds, which will help. Okay now time for some bad news. Male pregnancies are serious, however like Kurt you are very healthy and morning sickness doesn't seem to be affecting you all that much. So let's do an ultrasound and see how the little one is growing." Darren said with a wink. "Shirt up and fair warning this gel is cold. Just ask Kurt."

"Holy shit that isn't cold; did you put it in the freezer before using it?" Hunter complained.

"You look to be around eleven weeks. Are you taking prenatal vitamins regularly?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay that is excellent so the baby looks perfect. It looks really good for eleven weeks and developmentally you seem to be right on track a well. Call if all of a sudden you can't keep anything down or the morning sickness gets worse. Otherwise you are free to go, and I will see you in another month." Darren said sweetly.

"Remember boy's condoms don't be afraid to use them." Darren whispered to Kurt and Blaine with a wink.

The trio made it to the Navigator on to find a sleeping Reed, and a pissed off Sebastian. The drive back to Dalton was silent. Nobody said anything which was odd, because Reed was supposed to find out the genders today.

Sebastian carried Reed up the stairs and into their dorm room. Ignoring all the questions on the gender. Kurt stormed into the room and demanded to know why they were being secretive.

"The pregnancy is killing me. I have a 20% chance of surviving delivery." Reed sobbed as Kurt crawled next to him. Sebastian and Kurt had a protective arm draped over Reed. They weren't going to let the pregnancy kill Reed, sweet little Reed. Sebastian fed Reed an anti-nausea pill and Kurt fed Reed soup.

They refused to admit defeat, they would fight for him, and they would win or die trying.

"I am having two boys." Reed finally admitted after two hours of straight cuddling.

"Congratulations sweetheart, now all that we have to do is make sure you stay on bed rest. This means if you need anything we will carry you there." Kurt said with a smile. It was bad enough with Hunter and the way his sweet baby was conceived now there was Reed and the chance he could die.

Could there ever just be a dull moment at Dalton?

* * *

An: Please don't kill me. I love Reed, and it's been a while since we had some heart breaking drama. Oh we had some only one chapter ago. Forgive me I am evil :) Just for the record reviews make me happy and less evil.

Okay so I am going to sound like a crazy author here. I only got one review last chapter. I don't know about y'all but that seriously disappoints me. I spent weeks working on making these chapters, I am a busy girl but I manage to create stories and post them at decent times. One review, I average about seven reviews a chapter and to go from eight to one is a huge slap in the face. If you hate it tell me, I refuse to go through all this work for only one review, I know tons of you guys read this story, I have the power to see it. Can you just leave me a :) just to let me know you liked it. I have no clue how I go from eight to one reviews.

Do I suck at writing? Is that it? Please tell me so I know wither or not to continue with this story. I have other stories that are waiting to be updated, and if I do not see an increase in love this story is going on a hiatus.

I would just like to think Ms. Hummel-Anderson-Cullen for sticking with me since the beginning of the story. :)


	25. It's Only Gas Pains, Right?

AN: Thank you guys so much. I have found the inspiration to continue.

Warnings: Mentions of abortion!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, however I do own Chris. I wish I owned Glee, is it just me or has it gone to the dogs. The only new characters I tolerate are Jake, Brody, and Hunter. Kurt and Adam, I am sorry but Darren is so much hotter than that thing. I want season two back. However I am happy for Joey, two starkids on Glee. My babies are all grown up.

* * *

Hunter looked down at the information on abortion, would it really be so bad? He didn't want to go through nine months of pregnancy and a day of labor and have a baby he didn't want. He couldn't remember how it was conceived. He just remembered a lot of alcohol. Mr. Puss curled into a ball at the edge of the bed.

He was lonely, and as much as he liked Kurt he was getting on his last nerve. Ever since he found out that Reed was facing an inevitable death sentence he turned all mother hen on Hunter; making sure he took his vitamins on time, reminding him of doctor appointments, making sure he got enough sleep. And he was sick of it!

"Morning!" Kurt chirped from the doorway holding a screaming Brianna.

"Urg, leave me alone." Hunter demanded placing a pillow over his other ear and rolled over.

"Someone is grouchy this morning, if I didn't know any better I'd say you caught my daughter's foul mood."

Kurt noticed the papers on the nightstand. He remembered reading the exact same pamphlet when he hated his pregnancy, and when the McKinley Newspaper wrote that horrible article on him. "You have got to be kidding me!" Kurt scolded picking up the pamphlet. "Abortion really!"

"I don't want this baby. I can't sleep at all, my dreams are horrendous. I keep on dreaming my baby will turn out to be Voldermort and kill everyone I like! I can't even remember that night, gosh I am a freak. I wish I never went to that party." Hunter cried burrowing himself into the pillow. He was fifteen weeks, and summer was already halfway over. It was already July and school was starting in less than a month. He really loved the guy's, and their undying support; but sometimes their love was smothering.

Kurt walked away and placed Brianna back in her crib. He came back and wrapped his arms around Hunter and cried along with him. "Let it all out." He demanded rocking the soloist back and forth.

Blaine was getting ready Kurt, Blaine, and Hunter were going to check on Reed, who wasn't doing much better, and besides the Warblers had planned a small surprise party for both Reed and Hunter; who was blissfully unaware. He went to go check on Kurt and Hunter; they had formed a weird bond over the summer. "Guys are you forgetting about Reed's surprise party." He reminded them taking over as Hunter's personal tissue as Kurt went to take a shower. The twins were going to be watched by Finn and Puck; they really wanted to watch the twins. Kurt was having a freak out, but in an odd way he trusted his step-brother.

He got out of the shower and shimmied himself into his favorite pair of jeans. He borrowed one of Blaine's cardigans and threw on a button down and a purple tie.

"Come on, a shower might make you feel better." Kurt goaded wrapping his arms around Hunter.

"I still hate you." Hunter groaned with a wink and scurried to the guest bathroom in the Hummel's home. Mr. Puss following behind him, hissing when Finn stepped on his tail.

"Morning guys." He greeted standing in his doorway in a pair of duck boxers. Puck stood behind him in a pair of Angry Birds boxers.

"Classy, really classy, and you need to learn to keep it down. There are babies in this house, and I don't want my innocent twins to be corrupted before the reach the age of one!"

"Who put your boxers in a twist?" Puck asked patting Kurt's shoulder.

"The fact that I haven't been with Blaine alone since Nationals. I am frustrated, and Hunter, God I love him but abortion really? Granted I thought of it too." Kurt moaned.

Puck laughed, "aw the poor princess."

"Go get dressed; this is awkward talking to you while you are only in boxers." Blaine demanded.

"So what do we need to remember for babysitting the twins?" Puck asked throwing a tee shirt over his abs.

"Well the twins are asleep. Emergency numbers are on the fridge, formula is on the counter, bottles are next to the formula. We should only be gone for two-three hours, but if the twins get fussy we can be home sooner. Thank you guys so much for doing this." Kurt said glaring at the couple.

"Kurt is you forgetting I live here?" Carole reminded her son.

"Yeah, I am turning into the overprotective father, aren't I?"

"Yes you are, now go have fun and leave the twins to us. You two haven't a day to yourself in a while." Puck said as Hunter came down the stairs, with Finn and Puck behind them-both still in a tee shirt and boxers.

"Finn go put on some pants, I don't want to see kittens, and besides do you want to end up like your step-brother?" His mother said stepping from the kitchen.

"Puck and I weren't doing anything."

"It's kind of hard to believe that dear, considering you are both in your boxers and your hair is all over the place. I also smell it all over you, and your eyes are still full of lust. Just please tell me the two are using protection, and promise me you will save your 'fun time' for when Kurt, Blaine, Burt, Hunter, and I aren't home."

Finn turned a bright shade of red and looked at the floor suddenly amused by the carpet.

Hunter ran out the door not wanting to hear any more about Finn and Puck's wild night. It was bad enough he had to sleep with earplugs at night, he didn't want to hear it while he could easily avoid it. He loved the Hummel's, but he missed his room at Dalton. Sure you could hear Nick and Jeff go at it all hours of the night, but it was home, and there was no annoying Finn and Puck.

Kurt and Blaine followed after the ex-military brat. Kurt was driving so that meant that he would be subject to either Lady Gaga, or Adam Lambert the whole way to Westerville, also Kurt was on a Taylor Swift kick so it wasn't going to be a fun trip. Yup he was right Lady Gaga and Taylor Swift interchangeably.

He was never so happy to see Sebastian's mansion. Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David smiled and went into the house with them, and out to the pool. Reed looked pissed, he was lying on a lounge chair, head buried in a bucket. "Hey honey, so how was your summer?" Kurt asked sitting down on the chair next to him.

"Boring, I have watched and read the Harry Potter series so many times, I can quote most of Draco's lines."

"I am sorry honey, but you only have thirteen more weeks. You are being so close to having two cute sons."

Reed smiled, "thanks for cheering me up now why don't you go have fun."

"Because my best friend needs me and besides we haven't been able to hang out like we usually do."

Reed's face scrunched up into a look of pain, his hand going to his stomach. "What's wrong honey?" Kurt asked enveloping the small boy in hug.

"I have felt crampy all day. Isn't it too early for Braxton-hicks contractions, and my back is knots."

"Yes it is, oh god you're bleeding!" Kurt howled as Sebastian lightly pushed him out of the way.

"Babe, what is it?" Sebastian begged tears in his eyes.

"Everything seems…dark and you are blurry." Reed said in a fog. He had been cramping all day, and thought it was nothing. Now there was blood and Reed was fighting consciousness.

"Someone call Dr. Criss, and an ambulance, Reed stay with me. Just keep talking, tell me about that sweater you saw in Vogue this morning." Sebastian begged holding his boyfriend in his arms.

"I can't, I am too tired. Let me sleep." Reed cried submitting to the dark haze letting in envelope him.

"You are not leaving me!" Sebastian howled as Kurt was talking to Dr. Criss. He heard an atrocious word come out of the doctor's mouth. "Sebastian, Dr. Criss says he'll meet us at the hospital in Akron, but he thinks it's a Placental Abruption." Kurt said looking at the soloist.

"NO, it can't be happening. It's just gas pains."

"Gas doesn't come with blood, look at the lounge chair. It's a Placental Abruption." Kurt remembered reading about it in a pregnancy book, and it would explain everything that was happening to the sweet Warbler.

The Warblers and the ladies of New Directions (minus Rachel) were in a panic. One of the sweetest Warblers was on death's door. With a 5% chance of survival, hell his odds went down fifteen percent with this happening.

The ambulance came in record timing, and Sebastian sent a pleading glace back at his friends before getting into the ambulance with his one true love. Sebastian tried to prepare himself for being a dad today, but possibly losing the love of his life. The ride to Akron was quiet, nothing else mattered to Sebastian he just wanted Reed to be okay. He honestly didn't care about the twins, they could have other children. This time with Sebastian being the pregnant one, he hoped and prayed to the God who got them into this mess, to get them out of this mess!

Dr. Criss was pacing in the ambulance bay; he seriously wished that this wasn't happening. It was bad enough when Reed had a twenty percent chance of survival, before the Abruption, but with it Reed would more than likely be dead, and one or more babies would be joining their father in heaven. The ambulance door opened and he went into Doctor Mode, he tried to detach himself from the couple. Right now it was a patient, not the sweet bubbly teenager Darren had grown to care about, it wasn't a sixteen year old with his whole life ahead of him. He was just a boy with a textbook Placental Abruption.

He sent a pitiful glance to Sebastian who placed a chaste kiss on the boy's forehead, and started barking orders at Amber, and Lea; the two nurses closest to him, and soon Reed was lying unconscious on an operating table, about to deliver the babies.

The pack of Warblers came tromping through the hospital, in various states of undress. It would have been funny, if not for the severity of the situation. Sebastian just sat in a corner and cried. He couldn't deal with this. Why him, and why his sweet, innocent boyfriend. Reed defiantly didn't deserve this.

Darren let out another curse word as more blood gushed onto the floor. Reed had already lost like two and half liters of blood. It wasn't looking good for Reed or the babies. "Come on Reed you need to pull through." Darren begged losing his internal battle of staying detached.

Begging, praying, bribing nothing was working. One twin was safely out of his father's stomach and in the hands of the NICU doctor. He was small, but alive and in Darren's eyes that was a miracle, it wasn't a partial abruption like he originally thought, the Placenta had completely torn away from Reed's womb. He pulled another small baby from Reed's stomach and handed him to a nurse. More blood gushed onto the floor, and Darren felt another baby in Reed's stomach. How was that possible every ultrasound had only two babies? She was so tiny, she was only two and a half pounds, but she was breathing that was a good thing right.

Once the three babies were safely out, Darren went to work on the landmine that was Reed's stomach. The teenager flatlined four times before he had fully stopped the bleeding. He was in a coma, and he needed a miracle to survive. All three babies were in an incubator due to the fact that they were thirteen weeks premature.

Darren wiped the sweat from his eyebrows, and went to go update the family. He had twenty sets of eyes on him. He really hated delivering bad news. "Hello Sebastian." He greeted seeing his head come up from Kurt's lap. His eyes bloodshot and red rimmed. He took a small sip of the coffee Kurt handed him.

"How is my boyfriend?" Sebastian asked hand linked with Kurt's. He didn't care about the twins. He only wanted Reed to be okay.

"He is in a coma, and a nasty one at that. I am not going to stand here and tell you he will be okay. I have seen mothers, and fathers slip into this coma after a Placental Abruption and never wake up. The coma might only last a day, a week, a month, or it could last up to a year. Reed is in critical condition. He has lost three liters of blood, and his vitals are not good. He is honestly hanging on by a thread. I know you don't want to hear me say this, but it is a miracle he made it off that table. So as long as he is willing to fight we will not give up on him." Darren said solemnly, he didn't mention the fact that Reed's chance were 3% of living. He watched Sebastian wail in Kurt's arms.

"Sebastian honey look at me." Darren demanded bending down so that he was eye level with Sebastian. "Reed is a fighter, and your triplets need their father."

"Hold the fuck up, did you just say triplets. I think you have me confused with someone else. Reed was only pregnant with two babies, not three."

"No honey, you had triplets, two boys and one girl. The girl is the smallest, she is a miracle herself. Would you like to meet them?"

"Not without Reed by my side. That is when I will meet my babies."

"Alright, would you like to see Reed?"

"Hell yes." Sebastian growled at the doctor. He refused to see his babies without Reed there with him. Until Reed woke up, they weren't their babies. He followed the doctor quietly to Reed's room, his head breaking with every step he took.

* * *

AN: *backs away from scary sharp things.* don't kill me, please! I know so much anguish, will Reed ever wake up. Will Sebastian get his heart from out of his ass and go see his triplets. OH yeah I said triplets, the girl was hiding behind her brothers in all the ultrasounds.

The more reviews I get the more likely Reed will live. Otherwise Reed will die and Sebastian will start to have feelings for another Warbler.


	26. Waiting Sucks

AN: Thank you for all the alerts, reviews, and faves! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I do own Darren though.

Warnings: Abortion

* * *

Sebastian was angry, no let me rephrase that, he was absolutely pissed at the world. His boyfriend was in a damn coma, and he was the father to triplets which he originally thought were twins. "Come on wake up." Sebastian urged sitting next to his comatose boyfriend, who was attached to like nine thousand things and he had a tube down his throat. "We have triplets, not twins."

God this was torture, this is why he tended not to fall in love, it normally ended in heartbreak. He felt a hand grab his arm. It was Kurt and Blaine, and they didn't look happy. "Come on you are going to see your triplets, if Reed wasn't in a coma he would be seriously be bitching at you. So in his absence we will be making sure you don't go into a coma too. Reed _will_ be okay, he is a fighter, and you on the other hand need to get your head out of your ass." Sebastian smirked realizing the way that could be interpreted.

"Get your head out of the gutter." Blaine demanded smacking the Warbler.

"Come on, you are going to see your triplets and you are going to like it. They need to see their daddy, and they also need a name." Kurt growled pulling Sebastian from his chair.

"Go easy on me, dang boys for being so small who knew you had force."

"You know what they say, if all else fails use bruit force. Would you rather me pull you by the ear instead of the arm? "

"You are evil you know that right?"

"Yes I am evil; now let's get your ass to the NICU so you can admire your handy work." Blaine laughed and yet they thought Sebastian needed to get his head out of the gutter.

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded giving his fiancée a death glare.

"Sorry honey."

"Keep the cuteness to a minimum, please." Sebastian begged walking to the NICU.

"Hello Kurt, Blaine." Stephanie greeted. "I see you brought the father. Hello Sebastian, I am Stephanie and I am in charge of your triplets who have yet to be named.

She pulled Sebastian over to his twin boys. "Aww they look like Reed." He cooed looking down at his twins.

Kurt smiled, "Yeah, but this one looks like you." He said pointing to the second baby boy. "So what do you think of names?"

"Well I love Rhys Alexander Van Kamp-Smythe, but Reed would rather they all be Smythe's. So I guess this one is Rhys Alexander Smythe."

"Aw, so cute, but he and Mason share the same middle name." Kurt said as Rhys made a cooing noise at his father.

"This one is Kayden Elijah Smythe, and for my little princess Lexie Marie Smythe."

"So will Reed be mad for you naming them without him, or will he like your choices?" Blaine asked.

"He already had them picked out, however it was between Dominic and Kayden, but I like Kayden better."

"It's different, so now that the twins are named would you like to hold one?" Stephanie asked as Sebastian nodded. She picked up Rhys and put him gently in Sebastian's arms.

"Hello angel I am your father, which is so weird to say. Before now you were just a figment of my imagination made real by Reed's incessant vomiting and ultrasounds, but holding you in my arms is unreal. How can I already love you when I just met you?"

Rhys cooed at his father and wrapped his tiny little hand around his father's finger. Rhys already had Sebastian wrapped around his tiny little finger, can you say wanky.

"Sorry Seb, we have to be going, Wes, David, and Thad have a meeting with Crawford Country Day, and The New Directions, and they want Blaine and me in attendance."

"Have fun, and keep me updated." Sebastian said with a wink, going back to cooing at his son.

"We will."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine sat in the packed Warblers rehearsal room surrounded by New Directions members, and CCD members. "Hell no we are not converting glee clubs. We won Nationals without the help of girls, and we are the best in the Nation, for all I care Rachel can jump of a cliff, I have been in the New Directions before, I am NOT being shoved into the background again. I am the best soloist Dalton has, I am a countertenor which in case you haven't realized is one of the rarest male vocal type there is. So I refuse to share my spotlight with the spotlight hog Rachel Berry. Oh and Rach, your voice is average you are not the best in New Directions. Mercedes, Tina, and Santana equally share that title. You just are an excellent manipulator and unlike Mr. Shue I see right through you."

"However I think integrating girls would be an excellent idea just as long as we don't include Rachel, we almost lost Regionals thinks to that Homophobic judge, and I really would like to see Nationals again. So Wes what are your thoughts?" Blaine asked giving Rachel his best bitch face.

"I agree with Warbler Blaine, we can only go so far with our charm, however I refuse to work with the girl who almost killed two of my soloists. I will open an invitation for New Directions members and CCD members to join us, and Kurt I couldn't agree more, you are unique and you are one of our best soloists. I don't care what anyone else wants you will have a solo at Nationals again." Wes said glaring at Rachel.

Mercedes, Unique, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Sam, Puck, Finn, Quinn, and Jake sashayed over to Kurt. Leaving Rachel alone to sulk, they hated her, and besides they missed Kurt.

"Oh look Rachel, someone doesn't have a glee club for next year, and we can't wait to work with the Warblers. They are breaking tradition we will be the first girls in this club in like 120 years. I hate you so much; you are annoying, and a pain in my ass. Oh and I am far superior to you, my voice kicks your ass." Santana said sitting next to a Crawford girl, whose name was Alexandria, she thought.

Rachel sulked out of the choir room, alone. She would get her revenge she was the best and everyone knew it.

"We are so happy to have you, now what are some good names for a joint choir? Preferably something with birds, we have been the Warblers since the start of Dalton Academy."

"Songbirds. It's cute and mentions birds, and it was my favorite song Santana has sung." Brittany gushed aloud.

"I like it; however the rest of the Warblers will have to vote on it. Meeting adjourned."

Santana, Tina, Quinn, and Mercedes wanted to hear all about what happened to Reed, and demanded to see pictures. "Rhys Alexander Smythe, Kayden Elijah Smythe, and little Lexie Marie Smythe." Blaine said scrolling through the pictures on his iPhone.

"Aww they are so cute, how is Sebastian holding up?" Quinn asked wanting to comfort the former Warbler.

"Not good, I didn't want to leave him." Kurt said honestly.

* * *

Hunter looked up at the sign for the abortion clinic he was standing at. He couldn't do this anymore; despite all the help from Kurt's family and the Warblers. He didn't ask for this, before finding out he was pregnant no one knew he was gay, now his whole school knew. Not like it was a big event, half of the guys at Dalton were either gay or bi. So coming out wasn't a huge event, it was like congratulations for coming out, if you ever need advice feel free to ask.

He touched the door cautiously, like the door was made of molten lava. _Just go in Hunter_. He urged himself. Why was he so afraid of this, oh yeah the child in his stomach didn't ask to be placed there from something so horrible. He signed in at the desk, he had to do this. He wasn't sure he could raise this child. Maybe once he was in a stable relationship three years from now he might want kids, but not now.

"Hunter Clarington." A nurse said. Great here goes nothing. He followed her to a barren room void of life. Great he was even more scared.

The old doctor smiled, and it was not a kind smile. "Oh my favorite a pregnant queer. Shirt up the quicker I get this done, the quicker I can be home." He growled holding up a long, sharp needle. "Let me guess, you don't remember that night?" He said looking at Hunter with a hateful expression on his face. "This shouldn't hurt a bit."

Hunter freaked out and kicked the doctor in the 'family gems.' "I am not a queer, and it is none of your business, in fact I am just leaving, I have decided I want this baby." He screamed at the doctor. No one insults Hunter Clarington. He stormed off to his car tears streaming down his face. He remembered that the Warblers had a meeting, and he stupidly missed it. He drove to Dalton trying to compose himself. He walked down the stairs following the sound of voices. He saw Kurt and Quinn and ran straight into them. His face still sticky with tears.

"Oh honey, what is it?" Kurt asked rubbing the snarky military brat's back.

"I went to get an abortion, but I couldn't go through with it. The doctor was a homophobic asshole, and I am too scared to go to another clinic. I guess I can always put it up for adoption, but I am scared of regretting it." Hunter said sobbing into Kurt's silk shirt as Quinn soothingly rubbed his back.

"You still have time to make a decision. Let's not rush into it. Guess what, Sebastian and Jeff will have their hands full, since the New Directions integrated with the Warblers, and so didn't CCD glee club." Kurt said watching Hunter's face turn to amusement.

* * *

**Two months later:**

Reed was still in his coma, and Sebastian was a shell. He waited for Reed to wake up, hell he only got up to take a shower, or pee. Rhys, Kayden, and Lexie were growing like weeds, however Sebastian could care less. He wanted his Reed to come back and be awake. The dumb doctor over Reed's case walked in.

"It's been two months, Sebastian. There has been no brain activity, he is dead."

"I refuse to believe that, as long as his heart is beating he is alive."

"He is on a ventilator, he can't breathe on his own, and we haven't seen a change in two months. You might want to think about pulling the plug."

"That will never happen!"

Kurt walked in holding a bubbling Rhys and Kayden. "Your kids miss you, come on Sebastian it's been two months they love Blaine and I, but it was you and Reed who created them. At least hold them and talk to them. I have Mason and Brianna to take care of. I am sick of enlisting Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina to help me. I can't take care of five babies. Blaine and I have issues with only two." Kurt pleaded, it was nearly impossible since school was starting tomorrow. It was September, and Reed had been in a coma since July.

"Come on baby wake up." Sebastian sobbed holding onto Reed's hand as he held Rhys in one arm. "You haven't seen our amazing kids, they are perfect and gorgeous. Rhys looks exactly like you; he even has your strawberry-blonde hair."

Sebastian felt a twitch in his hand, it was something. It made him have hope. "Come on I know you can hear me, come back to me. School starts tomorrow, don't you want to meet the new freshman, and be the cute sophomore? Guess what, the Warblers have been retired we are now the Songbirds. The New Directions have joined us, and the CCD girls have joined us." He said trying to get a response from Reed. Nothing. Maybe he was imagining the twitch.

* * *

It was the first day of school, and Hunter was a blimp. He navigated the round staircase easily enough; his next class was Italian with Blaine, when he bumped into something huge and muscular. "I am so sorry, it's so hard to walk and be careful with this thing attached to me." Hunter said to the person.

"It's my fault; I shouldn't have stopped at the bottom step to check the Dalton map. I'm Brody Weston."

"Hunter Clarington." Why did that name seem so familiar? "Want me to show you around. I was new midway through last year. Do you sing? Our show choir won Nationals, and we need fresh blood."

"Nice to meet you, and I can defiantly use a tour guide, and I sing, I'm just not that good."

We will see about that. Slow down boy, he probably not even gay. "Awesome come with me I also have Italian this hour." Hunter said pulling the cute guy to Italian.

Why does this guy seem so familiar? Focus dude, he might not even be gay, but wait he's pregnant. He could be bi? He felt someone tap his shoulder. "What, sorry my brain is a mess."

"It's fine, I just thought you might actually want to go in the classroom, not stand out here like a dummy." Hunter laughed and fixed the new kids tie. "A word of advice when it comes to the Dalton tie, it's under not over."

"Oh thanks for the advice."

"Hey Blaine, meet Brody." Hunter said sitting next to the dapper hobbit.

Sebastian sat in the hospital, praying to a God he didn't believe in for Reed to wake up. He felt a twitch, and saw Reed's hand twitch.

"Babe?"

Sebastian saw one green eye open. He smiled and his eyes lit up. "OMG they told me you were dead, do you know how scared you had me? Hell we are never having more kids, unless I have them. I am never watching you go through that again." He said in a rush hugging Reed as tightly as possible.

A nurse heard Sebastian's squealing and went to see what was wrong. "He's awake, you said it wasn't possible."

A doctor removed the ventilator from his mouth. "Who are you?" Reed asked looking at Sebastian.

* * *

AN: Dun Dun Dun! So Reed is alive, I just couldn't kill him, but he doesn't remember anything. Hunter and Brody, feel free to call me crazy. How will the Songbirds turn out. I am sorry but it's hard writing Kurt at Dalton, and still include the New Directions members. So review and tell me what you think.

Oh and Rhys is pronounced like Reece. Kayden is pronounced the way it is spelled, and so isn't Lexie.


	27. The Quiet Before the Storm

AN: Thank you for all the alerts, reviews, and faves. Ah Klaine Come What May duet, plus steaming car make-out season Ryan Murphy I love you! Which is odd because I normally hate you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

Sebastian looked at Reed in horror, why couldn't he remember his boyfriend. They had triplets for shits sakes.

"y-you don't remember me, okay so do you remember the date?" Sebastian asked holding back tears the love of his life didn't remember him.

"No I don't, you resemble a Mercat, and the date is July 21, 2011."

"That is the day you went into the hospital. Do you remember being pregnant?" Sebastian asked looking heartbroken.

"Yes I remember being pregnant, now what did you do to my twins?"

"You had triplets and they look so much like you."

"Sebastian you do realize I am kidding with you right? I could never forget you and triplets really?"

"Why did you joke with me? You had me worried sick." Sebastian snapped to Reed who was smiling like an idiot.

Darren walked into the room, smiling brightly he was dressed in scrubs which was tight in the stomach area, it was round. "They told me you had finally woken up, so how are you feeling?"

"He feels like being a jerk, he woke up and asked who the hell I was. Turns out he was joking, and Congrads it's been a while since I last seen you. So how far along are you?" Sebastian asked nicely.

"Reed that isn't very funny and I am honestly surprised to see you alive. You beat all the odds, I would suggest you start buying lottery tickets, with your luck, and I am nine weeks pregnant."

"So I take it that it isn't July 21."

"No honey, it's September 23, you have been in a coma for two months. School started three days ago."

"TWO MONTHS!"

"Yes two months, and I was so worried, Kurt and Blaine will be ecstatic to here that you are awake; and just wait until you see our three little bundles of joy."

"Three babies, you said I only had two in my stomach." Reed growled at Dr. Criss.

"It was an honest mistake; she didn't show up on the ultrasounds."

"I forgive you, so when do I get to meet my babies?"

"Let me text Kurt and Blaine to bring them." Sebastian said grabbing his iPhone from his pocket.

**Reed finally woke up, he wants to see our babies. Can you bring them once school gets out~S**

* * *

Blaine fetched his phone out of his pocket and looked at the text. "Reed finally woke up." He screamed.

"Mr. Anderson do you need to be sent to the Headmaster's office?" His Trigonometry teacher asked glaring at his student.

"No, I didn't realize that I voiced my excitement. I will try and keep my excitement down."

Kurt smiled from his seat next to his fiancée, he was so happy Reed had woke up. God knows that he was starting to worry.

"Alright Mr. Anderson can you tell me the answer to problem number three?"

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Blaine said honestly.

"Well pay attention, otherwise I will give you detention."

Blaine nodded and buried his head in his trig book. The last bell rang and he bolted to the twin's room. Wes and David had Rhys, Kayden, and Lexie. Brianna and Mason were asleep in their crib.

"Dada." Mason said as Kurt leaned over his crib.

"Blaine he speaks." Kurt cooed picking up his son. "Say it again angel."

"Dada."

"Good boy." Blaine gushed kissing his son. "I can't believe Mason just said his first and second word.

"Krt." The boy's heard faintly; Blaine looked into Brianna's crib. "Krt." She said looking at Blaine expectantly.

"Looks like this one knows her daddy's name."

Wes laughed, "you are whipped, let Uncle Wes entertain them while you go deal with Reed and Sebastian."

"How did you know?"

"Duh, Sebastian text bombed all the Warblers telling us that Reed was awake. Now get the triplets ready and force them onto Sebastian. They are his miracle not yours." Wes said as Blaine handed him Brianna.

"Keep an eye on Hunter, even though he met Brody I am still worried about him." Kurt said getting Lexie and Rhys ready to meet their other daddy.

* * *

Hunter and Brody were lounging on Hunter's bed. He was twenty-six weeks and was super tired.

"Something wrong?" Brody asked, school had only started three days ago but already Brody and Hunter were practically inseparable.

"My back, it's nothing just my little angel trying to adjust."

"Come here."

Hunter crawled into Brody's awaiting lap. Brody hands were on his back in an instant. A horrific flashback to that night appeared in his brain, the guy he slept with was currently giving him a back massage.

"Stop it; get the hell away from me. You are the reason I am in this mess in the first place." Hunter screamed throwing himself onto the blanket on the floor.

"What? I only met you three days ago!" Brody said figuring it was just hormones.

"No, remember it was a party freshman year, I got drunk and you seduced me into a room, and my drink was drugged."

"I didn't drug your drink that was Erin; I was trying to protect you from him. I can't remember what happened that night, hell I didn't mean too, but I was drunk and you were hot. I didn't even know your name angel; I didn't mean to hurt you. Hell I think I already love you after three days." Brody said pulling Hunter into his arms. "I know this isn't an ideal situation but I want to be here for you and our baby."

"Promise?" Hunter asked in a daze, here was his chance to complain about that night to the one who did it to him. But he admitted someone else drugged his drink and that Brody saved him.

"I promise, so do you know what the baby is, or are you waiting until delivery?"

"I wanted to wait."

"So do you want me to get you anything?"

"I am craving some ice cream, make it chocolate, and while you are down there bring back some sour patch kids, and some redvines." Hunter demanded looking at Brody with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, be right back."

Hunter got back onto the bed, debating rather or not to trust Brody.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine went to Reed's room holding the triplets carriers. "Finally you are awake, now maybe you can talk Sebastian into taking a shower."

"I was wondering why it smelled in here. Now which ones are which?"

"Well this one is your mini-me Rhys, and Sebastian is fawning over Kayden, and Blaine is holding Lexie."

"Aw he does look like me; he even has my strawberry-blonde hair." Reed said holding his little angel, which he was unaware of for two months. "So what have I missed?"

"A lot, the Warblers have teamed up with the New Directions and the Mockingbirds, and we are now known as the Songbirds."

"Why did we align with girls, we won Nationals without their help."

"We needed something fresh, we were so close to losing to Vocal Adrenaline though, and besides with all the girls and Jeff and Sebastian's choreography we will be unbeatable."

"That is true; Sebby has some of the greatest dance moves. So how are you two, and the darling twins?"

"Blaine and I are good; and Bri and Mason said there first words today."

"Oh what did they say?"

"Briana said 'dada, and my dearest Mason said Krt, I guess he was trying to say Kurt."

Darren walked back into the room smiling. "So I hate to break up the visit, Reed we need to get a CT scan done, to make sure there is no brain damage from being in a coma for so long. I promise it won't take long and you can get back to Kurt, Blaine, Rhys, Lexie, Sebastian, and Kayden."

"Hey Darren, since when are you pregnant, and congratulation's?" Kurt said smiling as he took an unhappy Kayden from Reed's arms.

"I am nine weeks pregnant, and I seriously understand just how much fun morning sickness is."

"Yup just wait until you get the weird cravings, and then find out how much fun the canal is when it forms. I guess the next time one of us is pregnant we will get more than what is described in the average medical textbook." Kurt smirked.

"Thanks for the warning, so how are Brianna and Mason? Have they started talking yet?"

"Yes, one can properly say 'dada' and the other can say Krt." The Countertenor said with a laugh.

"Well aren't they growing up fast. Almost as fast as Rhys, Kayden, and Lexie. Now come on Reed the sooner you get the CT scan done, the sooner you get to get back to Dalton."

"Oh joy, you do mean the place with like 9,000 tests in a week, and so much homework your eyes turn to mush after one French assignment."

"Med school is worse, and it's not that bad, besides you have missed two months of life due to the coma you were in. Don't you want to get back to the fun that is Dalton?"

"Yeah Reed we have Regionals coming up, we already won Sectionals while you were in your coma. We really needed you and Sebastian. Well mostly Sebastian's dancing, but we needed your harmonies. Now go follow Darren and get the CT scan done, so the Songbirds can have our sweet sophomore." Kurt ordered playfully elbowing him.

"Yes mother, and please tell me one of you remembered to bring me human clothes. I can't believe you allowed them to keep me in this 'gown' while I was in a coma. Had I died I would have haunted you, because you should know that I love designer and FYI this isn't designer, this is a towel with sleeves!" Reed scolded looking at Sebastian with fury in his bright blue eyes.

"Really, you haven't seen me in two months and you are complaining about your outfit? Man have I missed you." Sebastian cried encircling Reed's small waist and spinning him.

"Put me down Shrek, don't break me, I just woke up from a two month long coma."

"As you wish my prince."

"Go get the CT scan before I start to barf rainbows." Kurt demanded hiding his face in Blaine's blazer in horror. "They are worse than us; I didn't even know that was possible."

"Yes it is possible, Wes and David, Nick and Jeff, Hunter and Brody, Sebastian and Reed, Finn and Puck, Trent and Thad; they are all worse than us." Blaine said with a laugh as Rhys started to cry. Sebastian picked up his eldest triplet and started rocking back and forth. Humming a One Direction song.

"Really Seb, a One Direction song."

"Deal with it hobbit. Rhys likes it."

"Stop with the short jokes, I am just as tall as Wes."

"Yes, and he is also a hobbit, and a year older than you."

"Don't tell Wes; remember he will kill you with the gavel." Kurt said to Sebastian.

"So what newest shenanigans have I missed?"

"Evan and Ethan blowing up the second floor of Westside with a stink bomb; you should have seen Wes's face. We won Sectionals, Hunter found a guy. I joined the football team, and the cheer team." Kurt smiled he really loved Dalton, screw McKinley they never did admire his talent, at Dalton he was head cheerleader, kicker for a state championship football team, Junior Class President, and a lead soloist.

"Damn boy and you still have your 4.3 G.P.A.?"

"4.5 actually are you forgetting I am in Trigonometry?" Kurt laughed and smiled as Sebastian started singing to Lexie.

"Oh right, forgive me I am not some freaky genius, so are you two still planning on NYADA?"

"Yes, and you are coming with us. With your dance moves you could be an amazing chorographer."

"But where will Reed go?"

"Parsons you silly idiot. Seriously my mom may be a World Famous fashion designer, but my designs are better." Reed said in a sing-songy voice.

Kurt smiled Reed's CT scans were perfect, there was no brain damage. This caused Darren to stare at Reed like a lab mouse. A day later Reed was released from the hospital and was soon snuggled up in his dorm holding Lexie.

Maybe Dalton could avoid life changing issues for a while. But with all its wonderful inhabitance it would be impossible.

* * *

AN: So I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It's rather dull in my opinion, but I promise the next chapter is going to be very dramatic to say the least. So review and tell me what you thought.

I am still fangirl flailing over the fact Klaine is making-out in a steamy car, and singing Come What May.


	28. Scary Snow Day

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and faves. I really love them all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Trust me if I did Klaine would be making-out in every episode.

* * *

Things had finally started to settle down at Dalton. Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian, and Reed were getting used to the whole we have children thing. They actually made great dads. The grouping of Glee clubs turned out to be a fantastic idea. Regionals were in January, and every day there was practice. The football team won State for the second year in a row (thanks to Kurt), and Dalton's cheer team was facing Nationals. Things were looking good, but you know what they say, wait for the other shoe to drop.

Kurt smiled waking up next to his gorgeous fiancée. Brianna was snuggled up next to her daddy and she looked so adorable.

"Morning honey, it's a snow day. Hell it's the worst snow storm Ohio has seen in like fifty years. Nobody can get anywhere we are all stuck in our dorms. Oh and don't forget your friends didn't leave after practice, due to the massive snow already coming down at eight pm." Blaine said kissing his lips.

"I remember, so want to go downstairs and feed our little monsters?"

"Nah I would rather just stay in bed with you and our sweet little angels."

"Come on B, our twins are hungry."

"Five more minutes?" Blaine begged.

"No now get your cute ass out of bed before I drag you out of it."

"But it's a snow day."

"Yeah it is, and we can always go back to bed later, but right now we have two babies who rely on us for everything; and right now they want to be fed." Kurt said sticking Mason in front of his fiancée's face to emphasize his words.

"Come on Bri; let's get some formula into you."

Kurt laughed and carried Mason down the huge oak, circular staircase. Wes was smiling over the slumbering guests. Oh that was never a good sign; since Regionals were coming up he was in drill sergeant mode. "Morning Wes, so what's the plan for the day?" Kurt asked getting Mason's blue bottle and warming up the formula.

"Preparing for Regionals."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that."

"You know me so well, one day you will make a fantastic head council member."

Kurt smiled and placed the bottle in his son's mouth. Reed and Sebastian came down the stairs holding their triplets. "Please tell me there is coffee already brewing?" Sebastian begged, finding Kayden's bottle on the counter.

"Yes there is coffee."

Once the twins and triplets were fed they were put on their play blanket. Hunter came down the stairs, with Brody supporting one arm.

Hunter was wincing with each step, and looked generally uncomfortable, and pissed off. Mr. Puss trailing after his owner like a lost puppy, wait kitten. "Hey Hunt, what's wrong?"

"My ass is on fire, and before you ask, no Brody and I haven't gotten to that base but only once, and I feel like shit." Hunter bitched sitting on the brown leather couch.

"Hunter, you are thirty-nine weeks, and guess what? I think you are in labor." Kurt said remembering exactly how painful the canal was when it formed.

"Fuck!"

"My thoughts exactly, Ohio is in a state-of-emergency, and all the roads are closed. Perfect time for you to be in labor." Wes said waking up the people crashed on the floor.

"What is going on?" Finn asked detangling himself from Puck. Quinn groaned, damn morning people.

"Hunter's in labor." Kurt said honestly, he wished this wasn't happening.

"But the roads are closed." Finn said stupidly, the roads had been closed since midnight, and more snow had fallen since then.

"No dip, now what are we going to do about this? None of us are doctors, or know how to deliver a baby." Santana said remaining calm.

"Kurt and I have had babies, but we don't exactly know what was going on, we were so drugged up, but still felt everything."

"Shit." Hunter was crying, this was so not how he pictured this. He pictured a hospital with people who knew what to do. Not being in the hands of twenty-eight teenagers.

"It'll be okay, come on let's get you to your room." Kurt said as Brody picked up Hunter and carried him up the spiral staircase to their dorm room.

Mr. Puss decided not to follow his owner, he would much rather go and curl up next to Lord Tubbington, besides he had a feeling Hunter didn't want him to follow.

Kurt was freaking out, he wasn't a doctor, and anything could go wrong. Why was Dalton the school for drama?

"Come on Hunter relax. Are you experiencing any contractions?" Kurt asked sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Yes and they hurt like hell."

"So this is going to be extremely awkward but would you mind to remove your pants?" Kurt asked going to the first aid kit and pulling out a box of gloves.

"Hell no, this cannot be happening, my best friend is not about to insert his fingers in me to see how close I am to having the baby. This is just a horrible dream, and when I wake up there will be no snow, and I will be in a hospital." Hunter said closing his eyes.

"Dream on, but I need you to remove your pants."

"Is this how you charm Blaine into bed, because it's not working for me."

"Shut it. Come on Hunter; I don't want to do this anymore than you do."

"This is so not how I pictured this; and where the hell is Mr. Puss?"

"I think he is flirting with Lord Tubbington, and I know Hunter but you have to."

"Did you just say flirting with Brittany's strange cat?"

"Yes I did, now come on don't you want your child out?"

"Fine, just be gentle." Hunter begged removing his pants and boxers.

"Well this is awkward, I don't see anything."

"How do you think I feel; I am naked on my bed with my best friend between my legs?" Hunter snapped during a contraction.

"Okay you win. Will someone please help us?" Kurt begged and pleaded.

Sebastian handed Kurt a phone. "How is this supposed to help? I am so clueless, and Hunter is in pain."

"Duh call Darren; he can walk you through it."

"I am sorry Hunter. I know you hate this, hell I don't like it." Kurt said finding Darren's number.

"Hello?" Darren answered cheerfully.

"Hey Darren, its Kurt, and Hunter's in labor."

"You boys, can't you avoid dramatic pregnancies. Ohio is in a state of emergency, there isn't much I can do for you being in Akron and all the roads being closed. The best I can do is try and walk you through it."

"Welcome to Dalton, we are dramatic, so care to tell me what to do."

"Sure, how far are his contractions?"

"Every ten minutes, because he normally curses up a storm." Kurt said listening to Hunter curse at him as Brody stood there not knowing what to do, and not want to be caught in Hunter's rage.

"You were the same way, based on the distance between the contractions; I'd say he's about five-six centimeters. Has his water broke?"

"Hunter has your water broke yet?" Kurt asked getting over the initial awkwardness, and just wanting to help his friend.

"Yes, now do something about these contractions before I murder you!" Hunter screamed at countertenor as Santana and Quinn came into the room.

"Calm down and just relax." Quinn urged giving the army brat a small hug. "Lie down and just breathe, you're doing fine." She cooed placing a wet rag on his forehead.

"His water has broken, and how do I make it less painful, because I don't like being threatened to be murdered?" Kurt whispered into the phone, he decided to let Quinn calm the evil boy down.

"Ibuprofen, that might help, and yeah he is at least five if not six centimeters."

"You have got to be joking, Ibuprofen barely helps with a headache."

"I am joking. So call me back when things get worse, and I will walk you through delivery." Darren said as Santana came back in carrying everything that would be needed for delivery.

Kurt excused himself to go check on his own babies. He hated the universe for making Hunter go into labor on a horrible snow day. He went downstairs for a cup of coffee, because let's face it he had no idea what time Hunter's child would decide to grace them with its presence.

"Finn I swear to gaga if you come to me in the next year and tell me you are pregnant I am going to not support you. I love you dearly, but I don't think I could watch you be in a coma for two months, or be in one the worst places to have a baby." Kurt said flopping onto the couch.

"Love you two little bro, and don't worry Puck has finally learned how to use a condom before the nasty."

"I really am happy you two are using protection, but never refer to it as the nasty again." Kurt begged wanting to get the visual of Finn and Puck-no don't think about it.

Hunter let out a loud wail and Kurt ran up the staircase as if his ass was on the line; and knowing Hunter it probably was. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's fucking coming, and I want it out!" Hunter cried as Santana and Brody grabbed his hands.

"Breathe honey, you need to breathe." Quinn urged making breathing sounds along with Hunter. Kurt was having flashbacks to the twin's birth, he was the exact same way-maybe with less cursing.

Kurt pressed 'call' on his iPhone. He needed Darren's guidance, and maybe some alcohol to get through this.

"Time already?"

"Yes now please tell me what to do. I will be needing a drink and a shrink after this." Kurt begged to the slightly older male.

Darren laughed, "well it's simple catch the baby as it comes out, making sure it doesn't get caught in the pelvic region, and make sure to rotate the shoulder's as they pass through the opening."

Hunter screamed, and Kurt was wishing he was anywhere but at Dalton. "Come on Hunter you can do it. Push." Kurt urged putting on a pair of gloves, and closing his eyes.

"I hate you all!" Hunter howled loudly, hell all of Dalton was hearing Hunter.

"We love you too." Santana said gripping his hand harder.

"Come on Hunter I see the head."

"I really hate you Brody." Hunter said evenly, he was not happy, he honestly wished Brody knew what it was like; trying to push a watermelon out of something the size of a lemon.

"Easy, I have to rotate the shoulders." Kurt said as he rotated a shoulder. He was seriously going to be needing a shrink after this.

"Congratulations Hunter and Brody it's a girl."

Kurt looked down and realized that everything was drenched in blood, his hands, the bed; and Hunter was unresponsive.

"Darren, what do I do? There is so much blood, and Hunter is unresponsive." Kurt cried into the phone.

"Put pressure where the blood is; and call an ambulance."

"Come on Hunter wake up." Brody begged as Santana held the baby.

A loud cat wail could be heard through every building at Dalton. Mr. Puss was in pain his owner was almost dead.

Blaine rushed to the cat and tried to calm him, but Mr. Puss only wanted Hunter and scratched Blaine's forearm and ran under the couch, still wailing.

Sebastian smirked and wrapped Blaine's forearm with some gauze. Nobody else went after the cat, they figured it was better to let that cat mourn in private. Lord Tubbington crawled under the couch and put a paw around his lover. Kurt was crying this was all his fault-at least he blamed himself for this.

Blaine wrapped an arm around his lover, trying to comfort him. The helicopter landed on top of the Dalton roof, and two paramedics came rushing down the stairs leading to the roof.

Hunter still laid there motionless, and covered in blood.

* * *

AN: I am so evil, don't kill me. Please :( Review and tell me what you thought!

*Hides in a corner, and uses Klaine as a shield*

Blaine: Why is this author using us as a shield?

Kurt: Because Hunter is almost dead.

Blaine: I don't want to be a shield, have you seen the fans of this story I am terrified.

Me: Review and you get a cookie, and Hunter will live, I think


End file.
